Sobrevivientes Aéreos II
by Prodigy-20
Summary: Tres meses tras el accidente, Beca Mitchell intenta seguir adelante con su vida queriendo enterrar los recuerdos del pasado, pero todo se vuelve de cabeza cuando las personas que menos quería ver vuelven a su vida queriendo formar parte de ella. Con una nueva isla esperando a por ellas, Beca sabe que aceptar la idea de Amy de tener vacaciones en hawaii era una mala idea.
1. Recuerdos

Muy buenas gente de todo el mundo, les traigo una bienvenida a una historia para la comunidad de Pitch Perfect (yay). Primero que nada debo decirles que esta historia es una continuación de otra con el mismo nombre: Sobrevivientes Aéreos, que al mismo tiempo es una historia que he subido hace dos años atrás. Para aquellos que han leido sobrevivientes aéreos y saben de que trata es posible que recuerden, o quizá no, no importa en realidad, que por razones de tiempo tuve que ponerle un final muy temprano a la historia y tuve que dejar algunas ideas que tenía en la cabeza fuera y que yo había dicho en algún momento que me gustaría subirlas aunque sea como un oneshot, pero nunca lo hice.

Bueno aquí está la respuesta a esos dos años. El otro día recibí un PM de alguien que le gusto Sobrevivientes Aéreos y entonces me puse a leer la historia de nuevo y mientras la leía me di cuenta de que nuevamente mi cabeza se llenaba de ideas para los momentos en los que los personajes estuvieron en la isla y fue como aarg... ¿qué pasó luego? Pues se me ocurrió hacer una secuela. Así es, la secuela que nadie pidió ha llegado.

Básicamente, esta secuela tiene la trama inversa a la original, ¿qué quiero decir? Pues, seguro recordaran que mientras los personajes estaban en la isla habían flashback de ellos fuera de la isla, pero en este caso es al revés, los personajes están fuera de la isla y tienen flashback de momentos que sucedieron dentro de la isla, de esa manera puedo poner las ideas que tenía en mi cabeza en lugar de hacer oneshots.

La verdad no sé cómo vaya a resultar esta historia, ya han pasado dos años desde que escribí la primera parte y me da un poco de miedo, no lo niego, pero al mismo tiempo quiero escribirla. No sé cuando volveré a actualizar, espero que pronto la verdad así que estaré esperando sus opiniones. ¡Y! A aquellos que llegaron aquí buscando un fics, pero no han leído la primera parte, no sé que están haciendo porque esto es una secuela... dice II en su titulo... jeje, espero que les guste esta historia.

 _ **Resumen:**_ _Tres meses tras el accidente, Beca Mitchell intenta seguir adelante con su vida queriendo enterrar los recuerdos del pasado, pero todo se vuelve de cabeza cuando las personas que menos quería ver vuelven a su vida queriendo formar parte de ella. Con una nueva isla esperando a ser descubierta por sus ojos, Beca sabe que aceptar la idea de Amy de tener vacaciones en hawaii era una mala idea desde el comienzo._

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect es una comedia musical dirigida por Jason Moore y escrita por KayCannon con la producción de Elizabeth Banks. También basada en el libro corto de Mickey Rapkins

* * *

~ Sobrevivientes Aéreos II ~

Día 141:  
Recuerdos

Dejó escapar aire de sus mejillas infladas mientras levantaba la vista hacia el cielo. El día era bastante soleado y despejado por lo que cuando la gente pasaba cerca suyo no podían evitar mirarla de pies a cabeza y preguntarse si esa chica se encontraba bien mentalmente, o era que el sol ya le había derretido el cerebro.

Era comienzo del verano y las clases se habían terminado finalmente. Beca había tenido que pasar por una tortura desde que ingreso a las últimas semanas de clases. Gente hablándole, pareciendo amigable y únicamente queriendo conocer los detalles de la isla. La policía sobre ella. Un abogado. Su abuela regañándola por el bronceado que traía en su piel. Ella había deseado quedarse en la isla más de una vez. Eso era seguro.

Comienzo del verano solo podía significar una única cosa: el sol.

Golpeaba tan fuerte en ese momento que si no fuera porque Beca había pasado un tiempo considerable en la isla, poco más de un mes, bajo ese atormentador sol que bañaba todo el lugar paradisíaco le parecía imposible que ella pudiera sobrevivir al sol que se encontraba sobre su cabeza en ese momento con una chaqueta de cuero.

Tenía una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta negra mientras revisaba su teléfono celular esperando algún mensaje o llamado, pero no tenía ninguna de esas dos cosas en su bandeja de entrada. Resopló guardando el celular en su bolsillo y luego alzó la mirada hacia el cielo.

Se encontraba en un pequeño parque siendo bañada por el silencio. Pocos murmullos se escuchaban a lo lejos, quizá algunas risas, pero si Beca cerraba los ojos y ahogaba los sonidos de fuera, ella podía encontrarse a sí misma nuevamente en la isla en la cual se habían estrellado tiempo atrás.

– ¡Beca!

Suspiró.

Finalmente.

Se volteó encontrándose con una muchacha pelirroja corriendo hacia ella con una sonrisa. Cargaba con un bolso en el hombro, su cabello peinado en una sola trenza, vistiendo de una forma muy veraniega a diferencia de ella. Al llegar a ella, la chica la rodeó con sus brazos alrededor del cuello y besó sus labios fugazmente.

– Lo siento, mi hermano no me dejaba salir – Se rió la chica mientras se alejaba – ¿Esperaste mucho?

– Oh, no acabo de llegar – Mentira. Beca había llegado hace media hora atrás como habían acordado reunirse, pero la morena jamás lo diría para no hacer sentir mal a la chica.

– Estupendo – Sonrió la pelirroja entrelazando sus dedos con la chica – ¿Nos vamos?

Beca tuvo que aguantar la risa ante la personalidad tan despreocupada de la muchacha. Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro comercial donde se suponía que verían a las demás. La sonrisa de Beca no duró mucho tiempo recordando aquello, sus amigas (?). Si, ella no sabía cómo llamarlas realmente. A la mayoría de las chicas que vería ese día las había conocido en la isla, pero había otro pequeño grupo de chicas que Beca solo había conocido cuando volvió a clases luego de una semana de descanso tras el rescate y aunque solo las conocía de paso, jamás había tenido interacción con ellas como con las demás.

 _Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras recostaba sus brazos tras su cabeza. La hamaca suavemente se balanceaba de un lado a otro dándole la sensación de encontrarse en un arrullo provocado por las olas del mar. La marea tenía un intenso aroma que parecía mezclarse el aroma tropical y silvestre de la niebla verde que la rodeaba. No podía oír nada más que su música y gracias al cielo que la comandante rubia no había llegado a ella para molestarla como de costumbre._

 _¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en esa isla atrapada junto a otros nueve chicos que no conocía para nada? ¿Cinco días? En realidad no hacía las cuentas, pero sabía que alguien más lo hacía y juraría haber oído gritar a una de las chicas que llevaban cinco días._

 _Para su desgracia, ella nunca podía tener un minuto sóla puesto que cada vez que lo conseguía era interrumpido por alguien más._

 _Abrió los ojos molesta y con los brazos se apoyó en la hamaca mientras presionaba la mandíbula mirando hacia su invitado indeseado._

– _¿Qué quieres? –_ _Preguntó con cara de pocos amigos._

 _Frente a ella una muchacha de cabello rubio largo la miraba con una expresión indescriptible en su rostro. Era regordete y vestía con una camiseta ancha que decía «i'm cool and spice»_. _La muchacha sonrió mientras chasqueaba los dedos y apuntó a la morena más pequeña con ambos dedos índices formando unas especies de pistolas con sus manos._

– _Muy bien, shawshank, es mi turno en la hamaca._

 _Beca frunció el ceño ante el apodo. Se preguntó qué diablos tenía el agua que los demás jóvenes estaban bebiendo porque todos tenían la tendencia a llamarla por un apodo diferente. Quizá había alguna droga, un alucinógeno, quizá simplemente estaban todos locos. Lo que Beca sabía era que tendría mucho cuidado al beber agua y comer su comida para no terminar como ellos._

 _Volvió a ponerse los lentes oscuros sobre sus ojos y se recostó nuevamente en la hamaca._

– _Lo siento, pero no recuerdo haber establecido un horario para el uso de_ _mi_ _hamaca._

– _Lo sé, lo sé – La australiana dijo con un tono fuerte de voz – pero los compañeros comparten y estoy cansada de tener mi trasero en la arena. Siento que es más cuadrado que antes y eso no es agradable_

– _Vete._

– _Pero…_

– _Vete – Repitió Beca de mala gana._

– _Está bien. Sin compartir. Lo entiendo. Si fuera Chloe…_

– _¿Por qué sigues aquí? – Murmuró sin interés._

– _Porque somos amigos._

 _¡DEFINITIVAMENTE HABÍA ALGO EN EL AGUA! ¿Desde cuándo ella y esos nueve chicos eran amigos? Desde nunca, ella creía recordar claramente. Herviría su agua tres veces antes de beber, la filtraría tres veces solo para asegurarse de que no estaba consumiendo lo mismo que los demás. Lo mismo iba para la comida._

– _No somos amigos – Le recordó – Ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas_

– _Eso me duele. – Dijo con un tono fingido de dolor – Yo me molesto en aprenderme tu nombre y tú ni siquiera sabes quién soy. Me ofendes._

 _Beca resopló – ¿Por qué no me dejas sola,_ _Amy_ _?_

– _Es Gorda Amy o Fat Amy. ¡Eh! Sí sabes cómo me llamo – La rubia sonrió con emoción dando un manotazo en el brazo de la morena. La chica gruñó volteándose – Sabía que no me olvidarías. ¿Quién puede olvidar a esta belleza rubia, cierto?_

 _Cerró los ojos y le subió el volumen a su música para no escuchar la voz de la rubia, pero le parecía sorprendente cómo era posible que ella aumentara más y más el volumen de su voz._

– _¡Está bien! – Gruñó la morena sentándose en la hamaca molesta. Dio un salto al suelo y luego señaló el trozo de tela elevado gracias a dos árboles cocoteros – Es toda tuya, solo… déjame sola…_

 _La rubia le dio otro golpe en el brazo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de caminar hacia donde se encontraba la hamaca._

– _Sabía que éramos amigas._

– _Amigas – Beca dijo entre dientes con una mueca. Resopló antes de marcharse._

 _Jamás debió haber aceptado ir con ellos._

Amigos. Beca realmente nunca había considerado a alguien amigo alguna vez. Siempre eran «conocidos» o «familiares», nunca «amigos» y ahora parecía que de pronto tenía una tonelada de amigos que ella ni siquiera había pedido.

Bueno, siendo sincera ella tampoco entendía qué veían ellos en ella. Era una chica sarcástica, cruda y jamás había temido expresar sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera podía contar con los dedos la cantidad de veces que le había dicho a esos nueve chicos en la isla que no eran amigos.

Ella no estaba hecha para tener amigos. Ni siquiera entendía cómo tenía una novia, pero ahí estaba ella. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Beca no creía en el amor.

Ella tenía problemas para confiar en alguien o para creer que el amor incondicional en realidad existía. La única persona a la que Beca había amado en su vida era su abuela, quien había sido la única persona en demostrar algo de interés en ella. Incluso con la familia de su madre, su tía y su primo, que le habían demostrado que la querían demasiado (muy a diferencia de su madre) Beca había tenido problemas para sentirse cercana a ellos. Probablemente porque le recordaban a la única persona que le había hecho más daño de lo que ningún terapeuta podría curar.

Pero, de nuevo, ahí se encontraba ella, caminando hacia el centro comercial de la mano de su novia Chloe Beale.

Ella no entendía qué vio Chloe en ella o qué vio Beca en Chloe, ya para el caso, porque recordaba claramente como ella le había sido indiferente a la muchacha durante tanto tiempo en el campamento como con todos los demás, pero Chloe de alguna manera milagrosa había roto las barreras que Beca había creado y antes de darse cuenta, la morena ya estaba enamorada de la chica.

– He estado esperando por esto toda la semana. Hace mucho que no nos juntamos todos. ¿Qué piensas que Fat Amy quiere decirnos?

– Lo que me preguntó es por qué tengo que ir yo – Beca gruñó.

– Ella dijo que quería a todo el grupo.

– ¿Y yo cuándo me convertí en parte del grupo?

Chloe rió suavemente deteniéndose. Beca sintió su mano ser jalada debido a que la chica se detuvo en seco y sin que la morena supiera qué estaba sucediendo, la chica se acercó a ella y besó sus labios en un beso más largo que el anterior.

Beca tenía que admitir que el mayor beneficio de salir con la pelirroja eran los besos.

Beca en realidad amaba a Chloe. Amaba todo de ella, desde la manera en como fruncía su ceño cuando estaba confundida hasta la manera en como sonreía infantilmente por algo tan insignificante. Amaba besar cada peca en su cuerpo y adoraba besar los labios de Chloe. Eran suaves y delicados, húmedos y cálidos. Hacían que su estómago se revolviera y sintiera cosas que jamás había sentido. Era como besarla por primera vez, cada vez que lo hacía. Y dios la ayude, Chloe era muy buena besadora.

– Creo que todo el mundo concuerda en que eres parte del grupo – Murmuró la pelirroja con una sonrisa – Vamos, será divertido

Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y desde luego Chloe había logrado hacer que ella aceptara inconscientemente como una boba.

Chloe se aprovechaba del efecto que ella le causaba, Beca lo sabía y aun así se lo permitía. Simplemente porque la amaba.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial se dirigieron hacia una cafetería donde se suponía que se encontraban sus amigos. Ella tenía que hacer una mueca cada vez que se encontraba con una multitud de gente y Chloe no había parado de bromear diciendo que le daría un infarto y tendrían que llevarla al hospital.

– No juegues con eso, estoy segura de que sucederá – Le respondió Beca salir el aliento.

Ella rió – Mira eso, ahí están.

Beca alzo la mirada hacia el lugar que señalaba Chloe. Por fuera la cafetería parecía bastante pequeña y los colores amarillo y naranjo predominaban en ella. Un gran letrero que decía «Manny's» se encontraba sobre la entrada escrito con letras blancas. Se veía algo rustico, pero elegante. Ambas chicas entraron al lugar que por dentro era mucho más grande. Había un intenso aroma a café y a pastel de chocolate.

Buscando con la mirada, Beca logro divisar al grupo de chicas más grande que se encontraba dentro, en una esquina sentadas. Rápidamente se acercaron y ella pudo notar que eran las últimas llegar.

– ¡Eh, por fin llegan! – Fat Amy alzó ambas manos al ver a las dos chicas. Chloe rió ligeramente mientras abrazaba a Aubrey que se había acercado a ella y tras sentarse al lado de la rubia saludo a todas las chicas.

Por su parte, Beca fue más reservada dando un asentimiento de cabeza a las chicas cuando le hablaban.

Tomó asiento y luego le pidió al muchacho que las atendió rápidamente una taza de café negro y un muffin de arándanos, Chloe por su parte pidió cosas más dulces.

Alzó la mirada reconociendo a todas las chicas. Ahí reunidas se encontraban Aubrey, Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Emily, a quienes Beca había tenido el placer de conocer cuando habían pasado un tiempo en una isla desierta. Ellas iban en el mismo vuelo que ella; al otro lado de la mesa estaban Flo, Jessica, Ashley y Lilly, a quienes Beca conoció cuando volvieron del rescate; y evidentemente, Fat Amy, la anfitriona y razón de que se hubieran juntado ese día.

– Estoy segura de que tenían razones de sobra como para hacernos esperar tanto tiempo – Stacie dijo mientras alzaba un vaso grande con lo que parecía ser crema y unas galletas, el líquido era de color café – ¡Un salud por las tijeras!

– Amen – Se rió Cynthia Rose.

Beca rodó los ojos mientras Chloe rió sonrojándose.

– Nada de eso – Sacudió la cabeza la pelirroja – Mi hermano no me quería dejar salir a menos que le dijera donde había escondido mi mamá su palo de hockey

Emily frunció el ceño – ¿Por qué escondió su palo de hockey?

– Porque está castigado – Chloe se encogió de hombros despreocupada mientras el muchacho había regresado con sus órdenes. Ella ni siquiera lo miro a los ojos, pero por la expresión fulminante que Beca le daba a él, ella podía decir claramente que ni cinco segundos habían pasado y Beca lo quería muerto y lejos de ella. – Algo sobre una fiesta y un auto incendiado. No lo sé, realmente no pregunté

La muchacha parpadeó intentando procesar la información antes de beber de su café de vainilla aturdida.

– ¿Qué? – Finalmente pregunto.

Chloe sacudió la cabeza pidiendo en silencio que dejará el tema.

– Entonces… – Beca dijo entre dientes apretando la mandíbula. Volteó a mirar hacia la muchacha rubia que estaba a su lado y tomó su taza de café en sus manos – ¿Qué es tan importante que tuve que interrumpir mis mezclas para venir aquí?

– Tsk, relájate Shawshank – Amy la rodeó con un brazo mientras sonreía – apenas llegaron y ya te quieres ir

– ¿Sí?

– Es un día agradable. No tiene nada de malo pasar el tiempo con tus mejores amigas.

Por supuesto Amy la estaba ignorando.

– He de decir que por mí está bien. Quería salir de mi casa, mi hermano me tenía cansada – Chloe dijo con una sonrisa.

Aubrey sonrió divertida mientras mordía un trozo de su media luna – A mí me alegra que llegaran. Estaba cansada de oír las bromas de Fat Amy.

– Mis bromas son buenas.

– No lo son – Beca alzó la mirada hacia la chica rubia que se encontraba junto a Lily. Ella no estaba segura de sí se llamaba Ashley o Jessica. Las había conocido durante un almuerzo en la cafetería de la escuela. Como de costumbre se había sentado sola, sin que nadie la molestase… hasta que Chloe y todo su grupo llego a la mesa y la obligaron a estar con ellos. Las cuatro chicas que Beca no conocía se habían presentado, pero Beca no tenía interés de conocer más gente así que rápidamente las había confundido a ambas y ahora tenía un lío en su cabeza. En cuanto a Lily y a Flo eran más fácil saber quién es quién porque Lily habla tan bajito que necesitaría un megáfono para que su voz se escuchó a un tono moderado y normal, en cuanto a Flo… la chica decía cosas extrañas así que era más fácil todavía saber quién era ella, además tenía un aspecto de latina por lo tanto a Beca no le parecía un problema.

– Es como escuchar a una gallina dar a luz a unos huevos – Flo dijo de pronto – no es divertido

La morena se movió incomoda en su silla mientras bebía el café. El sabor amargo curaba todas sus heridas y por heridas ella se refería al haber tenido que abandonar la comodidad de su casa para reunirse con esas chicas.

– Está bien, según ustedes no soy graciosa, pero estoy segura de que querrán cambiar esa actitud cuando les tenga que dar una noticia que impactara sus pequeñas e insignificantes vidas. No te ofendas shorty, tú ya eres pequeña de por sí.

Beca resopló rodando los ojos.

– ¿Listas?

– Será mejor que lo digas pronto antes de que me haga vieja – Cynthia Rose dijo mientras movía una mano – y no es gracioso esperar en una cafetería llena de blancos por una hora para una noticia, así que espero que sea buena

La Gorda Amy sonrió de oreja a oreja, alzó ambas manos y tomó los bordes del cuello de su camisa levantándolos ligeramente con los dedos pulgar e índice mientras movía la cabeza.

– Resulta que me acabo de enterar de algo fuerte en mi familia. Ya saben que me mudé de Australia cuando a mi padre lo arrestaron por traficar con dingos, ¿no?

Beca frunció el ceño – No.

Las demás asintieron – Sí.

– La cosa es que hoy mismo me he enterado de que soy la orgullosa dueña de más de cien millones de dólares – Dijo la rubia golpeando la mesa con sus manos y una gran sonrisa en el rostro – Así es, perras, soy millonaria

Las chicas alrededor de la mesa miraron a la rubia con una expresión sorprendida. Beca alzó una ceja despreocupada mientras bebía de su café.

¿Traficaba _a_ los animales o traficaba _con_ los animales? Ella ni siquiera sabía por qué se estaba haciendo esa pregunta, pero bueno considerando que estaba hablando de Fat Amy no podía esperar algo diferente.

– Amy, eso es asombroso – Chloe dijo con una sonrisa – Me alegro por ti

– Sí, ahora la universidad está sobrevalorada.

– Pensé que ya te habías inscrito – Cynthia Rose frunció el ceño – Creía que todas iríamos a Barden cuando comiencen las clases

– Meh, que el tiempo lo decida – Se encogio de hombros la muchacha – De todos modos, tengo el placer de decirles, mis querías amigas, que tengo tanto dinero para dar y regalar que no se me ocurre otra mejor idea de en qué gastarlo que yendo de viaje a ¡las Bahamas!

– No – Todas las chicas respondieron al unísono.

– Pero es un paraíso tropical – Amy dijo mirándolas a todas – Es el mejor lugar al que podemos ir

– Amy… – Beca sacudió la cabeza colocando una mano en su hombro – Ya estuvimos en una isla por más de un mes. ¿Por qué quieres ir a otra isla?

– Porque nos divertimos ahí – La muchacha dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro – Las noches de chismes, las risas, las peleas fingidas.

– No yo recuerdo que hubieran peleas fingidas – Aubrey sacudió la cabeza.

Beca asintió apuntando a la rubia – Ella tiene razón, no eran fingidas.

– No puedo creer que estés de acuerdo con Aubrey, _Becky_ – Stacie se burló presionando con el apodo que le había dado a la muchacha.

Beca se estremeció visiblemente antes de mirar su taza de café – Parcialmente. No te emociones.

– Por favor, todo era broma – Amy se rió – Como cuando Shorty me dijo que si rompía su hamaca iba a despertarme flotando en el océano

Hubo un silencio en la mesa. Beca hizo mueca desviando la mirada por su hombro izquierdo, Chloe que estaba sentada a su izquierda aguanto la risa mirando a la morena con una ceja alzada.

– Yo no creo que haya sido broma – Emily murmuró ocultándose tras la taza – Estoy segura de que las peleas eran _muy_ reales

– _Creo haber dicho específicamente que hicieras algo y no que te quedaras ahí sin hacer nada mientras tomas el sol._

 _Beca gruñó mientras alzaba la cabeza hacia la rubia que acababa de aparecer en la zona del campamento._

– _Estoy haciendo algo. Ayudo a Emily a hervir agua._

– _No se necesitan dos personas para hervir agua._

– _En realidad sí, porque ella no puede cargar con las botellas. ¡Tiene la pierna herida!_

– _Lo siento, Bree, pero fue mi culpa. Yo le pedí ayuda a Beca y ella dijo que no tenía nada que hacer._

 _La joven rubia frunció el ceño mirando a la morena molesta mientras ella desviaba la mirada fingiendo inocencia._

– _Oh, ¿en serio? Conque nada que hacer…_

– _Bree, ya déjala tranquila – Una chica se acercó al trío de jóvenes que se encontraba discutiendo. Beca alzó la mirada hacia la joven pelirroja que sonreía mientras cargaba con algunos troncos de leña – Beca está ayudando a Legado, así que en realidad no es que no esté haciendo nada, ¿cierto Beca?_

 _La morena observo a la pelirroja por un instante con una mueca en su rostro. Desvió nuevamente la mirada mientras se ponía en pie y luego alzó una mano hacia los troncos que traía la pelirroja en sus brazos._

– _Si tanto quieres que haga algo entonces traeré leña, pero deja de molestarme. He visto tu cara cerca de diez veces en los últimos treinta minutos y francamente creo que tendré pesadillas contigo esta noche – Dijo con desinterés Beca mientras dejaba los troncos en el suelo. Miró a Chloe y luego resopló – Tú quédate con Emily, yo buscaré la leña_

– _Oh, si – La pelirroja se sonrojo ligeramente. Beca no lo notó, pero eso no pasó desapercibido por la mirada de Aubrey._

 _La muchacha se alejó del grupo de chicas que se encontraba junto a la fogata. Estaba casi segura de que Aubrey le había dicho algo más, pero ella en realidad no tenía las energías como para seguir escuchando a la rubia mandona que todo lo que sabía hacer era meterse con ella._

 _A ver, si bien era cierto que Beca también se metía mucho con ella, pero ella estaba cien por ciento segura de que Aubrey era un perro rabioso que buscaba una presa y ella era aquel gatito indefenso que huía de una criatura feroz. Sí, en su cabeza era esa la imagen que se pintaba cada vez que pensaba en Aubrey._

 _En fin, lo mejor para ella era simplemente asentir con la cabeza y mantener la mente en blanco cuando la rubia hablara, solo así podría sobrevivir._

– Como sea – Amy sacudió la cabeza mientras miraba a sus amigas – Chicas, dentro de unos meses más entraremos a clases y todo se habrá acabado (para ustedes porque yo no pienso dejar que mi vida social muera) por lo que el momento de disfrutar es ahora. Tengo el dinero, ustedes solo tienen que aportar su presencia y alagarme cuando esté deprimida, nada más que eso. Y no tenemos que ir a las Bahamas, me conformo con ir a Hawaii también. ¿Qué dicen, una última aventura tropical juntas?

Las muchachas guardaron silencio mientras consideraban lo que la chica les estaba proponiendo. Beca tenía clara la respuesta en su cabeza, pero no la había dicho en voz alta porque sabía que todas aceptarían y había aprendido que ir contra la corriente no le ayudaría salvo cuando está peleando con alguien.

Hizo una mueca pasando entrelazando su mano izquierda con la mano de Chloe bajo la mesa, casi la podía sentir temblar y la chica estaba nerviosa. Sabía que desde aquel accidente, la mayoría de los que estaban ahí temían volver a volar en un avión y Beca no los culpaba, ya que un gran pájaro de metal se había estrellado con ellos como carga preciada. Ella recordaba haber abrazado a Chloe en el vuelo de regreso a casa y haberle prometido que se mantendría despierta toda la noche para asegurarse de que nada sucedería así como si algo volvía a suceder la abrazaría con fuerza y no la soltaría hasta que estuvieran a salvo.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio y Beca vio que ella quería aceptar, pero estaba tan nerviosa por escuchar a las demás que la morena no tuvo más opción que tomar su taza en sus manos y respirar profundo llamando la atención de todos.

– Bueno, es un viaje gratuito así que… – Alzó la taza – por qué no

Amy apretó los dientes con una sonrisa y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda – ¡Así se habla, Shawshank!

Poco a poco las demás chicas parecían aceptar la idea tras considerarla.

– Quizá no sea mala idea que alguien más se haga cargo de encender una fogata o de tener el desayuno listo – Aubrey murmuro mientras sonreía – ¿Nos quedaremos en un hotel?

– Uh, eso es obvio general, no pienso volver a trabajar en mi vida y mis millones me respaldaran.

– ¡Sí! – Flo aplaudió con una sonrisa – ¡Hagámoslo!

Beca vio los labios de Lily moverse, pero como de costumbre ella no sabía que fue lo que dijo la muchacha. Sacudió la cabeza y dio un mordisco a su muffin que estaba casi intacto.

– Ah, una pregunta… – Emily se mordió los labios – ¿Los chicos?

– ¿Qué? No, Legado, no podemos llevar a los chicos – Amy dijo molesta – Es mi momento para disfrutar de una semana sin novios

– Creía que estabas en una relación muy seria – Stacie dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Amy le guiñó el ojo golpeándose el estómago con ambas manos – Hay suficiente Amy para compartir, relájate piernas.

– Entonces está decidido, ¿no? – Chloe sonrió apretando la mano de Beca bajó la mesa – ¡Nos vamos a Hawaii!

Continuará…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo que empieza interesante. Tengo algunas ideas en mi mente. He visto la tercera película de pitch perfect y yo no sé ustedes, pero me quede esperando más. No en cuanto al tema de Bechloe porque (admitamoslo) no iba a suceder, al menos no en el original que pasarían en el cine, no sé en las escenas extras. En lo que me quede esperando más fue en cuanto a la trama, me gusto, pero habían algunos detalles en el trailer que no salieron en la película, lo mismo son de escenas deleted, pero aún así... ugh y en cuanto a las canciones esperaba mush up. Ya sé que la directora no era la misma, pero... bueno. De todos modos la película igual me encantó, una gran tercera entrega con todo ese tema de USO, el papá de Amy y ¿por qué mencionó todo eso? Porque quiero tomar el tema del padre de Amy y ponerlo en esta historia, ¿cómo? No les diré, es un secreto. Quizá tome algunos detalles de la película y los transforme pero la idea principal de la historia más o menos clara lo que quiero para esta secuela. Habrá momentos Bechloe, Staubrey, quiero que Fat Amy tenga más protagonismo de lo que tuvo en la primera parte, también quiero... quiero muchas cosas y sobre todo, el tema principal de la historia... el por qué Beca piensa (esta en el resumen) que fue mala idea Hawaii... eso está por verse.

Oh por cierto, si llegaron hasta acá es porque ya leyeron la primera parte (Eso quiero creer) y para aquellos que leyeron la primera parte, me gustaría hacerles saber que he corregido errores en ella y en algunos capítulos he agregado algunas escenas, asó como también he cambiado algunos diálogos. La verdad es que no es mucho lo que hice, pero mientras leía esta historia notaba incoherencias entre los diálogos así que los modifique, arregle errores ortográfico (dudo que estén todos cien por ciento, pero sí la gran mayoría espero) y las escenas que agregue no son muchas, la que mejor recuerdo es en el capítulo _Un capitán siempre se hunde con su barco_ , ahí agregue una escena bastante grande que también ayuda a explicar una escena que está más adelante en la que sale Beca con un chico (que en el original no se explica quien es, por eso tuve que mencionarlo en esa escena de ese capítulo cuando lo escribí). Espero que les guste la historia.

Bueno, no tengo más que decir salvo que de momento este es el único capítulo que tengo escrito, realmente espero sus comentarios y nos veremos pronto con más de Sobrevivientes Aéreos II.

Dejen Reviews.


	2. Lo que no se quedo atrás

_**Resumen:**_ _Tres meses tras el accidente, Beca Mitchell intenta seguir adelante con su vida queriendo enterrar los recuerdos del pasado, pero todo se vuelve de cabeza cuando las personas que menos quería ver vuelven a su vida queriendo formar parte de ella. Con una nueva isla esperando a ser descubierta por sus ojos, Beca sabe que aceptar la idea de Amy de tener vacaciones en hawaii era una mala idea desde el comienzo._

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect es una comedia musical dirigida por Jason Moore y escrita por KayCannon con la producción de Elizabeth Banks. También basada en el libro corto de Mickey Rapkins

* * *

~ Sobrevivientes Aéreos II ~

Día 141:  
Lo que no se quedó atrás

Por supuesto que Chloe no se esperaba la noticia que la Gorda Amy les había dado ese mismo día en el café. Ella tenía que admitir que la idea de la muchacha seguramente había salido de manera impulsiva, sin siquiera preocuparse si era correcto marcharse a otra isla después de haber salido de una, claro que no era una isla cualquiera, era Hawaii. Chloe tenía ganas de conocer Hawaii sin duda.

Esa tarde, en el café con sus amigas, se encontró a sí misma excitada ante la idea de poder viajar a Hawaii. Pasar la noche en un hotel junto a su novia, ir a luaus, vestir con una falda hawaiiana y un sostén de cocos, una tiara de flores y sobre todo divertirse con sus amigas. No más dormir en una carpa, comer frutas y pescado solamente, tener que lavar su ropa a mano. Iría a lo que podía considerarse una isla paradisíaca y no tendría que realizar encargos para ella misma. Eso era lo mejor de todo.

– No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado tres meses desde entonces – Stacie dijo bebiendo de su café.

– Y que lo digas, yo todavía tengo pesadillas donde un perro gigante de cabellos rubio me ataque – Beca murmuró sin mirar a nadie.

Chloe casi se atraganta con su café al ver la expresión ofendida en el rostro de Aubrey ante el comentario de su novia. La muchacha rubia apretó los dientes y luego miró a la morena molesta.

– Si, bueno no eres la única que sueña con animal que la ataca.

– Yo en ningún momento dije que eras tú así que no sé qué pensar ahora mismo – Sacudió la cabeza.

La expresión de Beca era completamente extraña. A veces Chloe no sabía diferenciar una broma de algo real porque Beca siempre mantenía la misma expresión en su rostro. A veces Amy era igual. Pero recordaba que en una ocasión Bumper, el novio de Amy, había dicho que era difícil saber si Beca estaba molesta o no ya que su expresión era la misma.

Hubo risas en la mesa mientras Aubrey volvía a mirar a la morena completamente indignada ante su comentario.

Chloe conocía acerca de esta pesadilla, pero en realidad ella creía que Beca simplemente la estaba molestando, jugándole una broma, ya que a ella le parecía realmente increíble pensar que aquello era una verdadera pesadilla.

 _Había pasado dos días desde que habían regresado de la isla que siempre quedaría grabada en sus memorias. Era un día jueves cuando Chloe se despertó de un saltó y bañada en sudor. Le había tomado un tiempo, pero cuando logró calmar su respiración se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba sobre la tiesa e incómoda arena en la cual se había establecido su campamento. Se encontraba dentro de la comodidad y seguridad de su cama, su propia casa con puertas cerradas, almohadas, frazadas y definitivamente un refrigerador con comida real y no lo que tuvieron que comer en la isla._

 _Arrastró los pies al suelo, dejándolos colgado al borde de la cama, y miró a su alrededor. Su habitación se encontraba exactamente igual que la última vez que la vio antes de marcharse la isla. Respiró hondo cerrando sus ojos. En el piso de abajo podía escuchar el sonido de algunos cristales y metales, su madre estaba en la cocina, probablemente preparando el almuerzo porque según el reloj de su mesa de noche era pasado el mediodía. Chloe suspiró mientras recogía su teléfono celular._

 _Estuvo un segundo en silencio mientras en el teléfono celular solo se podía oír el pitido de la línea marcando hacia el otro número. Pasó una mano por la maraña de su cabello y sonrió ligeramente adormilada cuando alguien respondió del otro lado._

– _¿Te desperté?_

– _¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Chloe escuchó el tono confundido proveniente del otro lado – Son las dos de la tarde_

 _Chloe pasó una mano por su rostro – Bueno, a diferencia de ti yo me acabó de despertar._

– _¿En serio? – El tono preocupado del otro lado hizo a Chloe sonreír ligeramente. Podia escuchar a duras penas el sonido de un teclado del otro lado, seguramente Beca estaba tocando su música cuando ella la había llamado._

– _No dejo de tener pesadillas. Cada vez que cierro los ojos tengo miedo de que al abrirlos este sea el sueño y la realidad es que seguimos en esa isla._

 _Hubo un silencio del otro lado. Chloe frunció el ceño esperando a que la chica dijera algo y entonces el silencio fue roto por el suave sonido del teclado._

– _Yo también tengo pesadillas, ¿sabes? – Se escuchó el tono de Beca – A veces sueño con que estoy en la isla completamente sola. Hecha un ovillo sobre mi amada hamaca (que en paz descanse) y entonces todo el mundo pierde su color y se transforma en un gran lienzo de color negro_

 _Chloe jadeó. Esa era la primera vez que Beca le contaba sobre sus pesadillas. La muchacha estaba acostumbrada a tenerlas siempre y nunca le había detallado a Chloe lo que ella soñaba._

– _¿Entonces qué pasa luego?_

– _Un perro grande, de más de seis metros de altura con el cabello rubio y ojos verdes, meneando la cola y con una sonrisa dentada y afilada, aparece frente a mí. Y yo, yo soy el pequeño gatito de cabello marrón y ojos azules que está meneando la cola preocupada y temblando ante la gigantesca bestia que está frente a mí. Cuando menos me doy cuenta, la bestia salta hacia mí y me ataque con garras y dientes, con esos ojos endemoniados y…_

 _Chloe se rió fuertemente mientras sacudía la cabeza – No acabas de decirme eso. Estas bromeando y a Aubrey no le gustará oirlo_

– _Oh sí lo hice – La morena respondió del otro lado y Chloe podía sentir su sonrisa en sus labios – Escucha Chloe, si algo he aprendido sobre las pesadillas, es que no importa cuántas veces las tengas, la única manera en que desaparezca el miedo es aprendiendo a vivir con ello. Si cierras los ojos, las pesadillas te envuelven, Chloe, y si te dejas ganar por el temor de ellas entonces ellas siempre dominaran en tu vida. Solo tienes que recordar que nada de eso, por muy cierto que fuera, puede hacerte daño a menos que tú permitas_

 _Ella sonrió ligeramente. La voz calmada de Beca siempre lograba ayudarla a ella, amaba la forma tan despreocupada y calmada que tenía Beca de actuar._

 _Escuchó unos golpes en su puerta y supo que su madre la estaba llamando para almorzar. Ella sonrió mientras se ponía en pie. Camino hasta la puerta y mientras le daba la entrada a su madre, ella centró su atención en la chica en el teléfono._

– _¿Es cierto eso que me acabas que contar?_

– _Muy cierto._

– _No, lo de Aubrey._

– _Oh, eso también es cierto – La muchacha sonaba despreocupada y sería – Ese perro necesita una correa. Soy el indefenso animalito que necesita protección_

– _Seguro que lo eres – Se rió ligeramente la muchacha con una sonrisa._

 _En la puerta de la entrada se encontraba una mujer alta de cabellos rojizos ondulados. Tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y vestía con un atuendo casual. La muchacha sonrió a su madre y luego señaló unos segundos más para despedirse de la chica._

– _Tengo que irme, Becs. ¿Te veo esta tarde?_

– _Ah, no, no hoy – La morena sonaba incomoda – Te llamaré más tarde y quizá nos veamos mañana_

– _¿Todo bien?_

– _Sí. Adiós Chloe, llámame si me necesitas._

– _Por supuesto. Adiós – Susurró suavemente la pelirroja. Cortó la llamada y miro su teléfono celular con una expresión preocupada. Ella no sabía de Beca desde que había vuelto a su casa. Es decir, no había tenido la oportunidad de sentarse a hablar o al menos hacerlo por teléfono sobre cómo las cosas marchaban en su casa. Ni siquiera se habían visto desde que llegaron y Chloe, por mucho que había anhelado el primer día de regreso con su familia, espera poder ver a la morena nuevamente._

– _¿Quién es Becs? – Preguntó casualmente su madre recogiendo la ropa del suelo._

– _Ah – Chloe torció os labios. No había tenido la oportunidad de contarle a su madre sobre su novia aún – Te la presentaré pronto_

– Yo tampoco lo pase tan bien, _Rebeca_.

– Uhg, dios – Beca suspiro sacudiendo la cabeza – ¿En serio?

Aubrey sonrió con suficiencia mientras la muchacha desviaba la mirada molesta. Ella no entendía por qué Beca odiaba tanto su nombre o por qué lo había a cortado, mejor dicho ella no sabía casi nada de Beca.

Chloe sonrió divertida – Ustedes dos no saben hacer nada más que pelear.

– Mi hermano solía pelear con nuestra gallina Polly todas las mañanas porque ella solía picotearlo mucho – Flo dijo antes de beber de su té de limón – Polly siguió picoteándolo aun cuando él la metió al horno

Todo el mundo frunció el ceño. Beca torció los labios de manera en que Chloe supo con claridad qué estaba pensando: «Cómo he termine en este grupo». Ella aguantó la risa nuevamente mientras miraba a sus amigas.

– Ustedes no tienen ni idea de lo mucho que peleaban en la isla – Chloe dijo mirando a Ashely – Era como… ver un gato y un perro en un ring, ambos preparado su mejor garra y listos para mandar a su oponente al veterinario

– Estoy segura de que estás exagerando – Flo rió – Nadie pelea más que mi hermano y Polly

– No, ella no exagera. Aubrey era insufrible – Gimió Stacie ganándose una mirada molesta de su novia – pero adorable. Adorable

Chloe rió mientras alzaba su vaso con una sonrisa – ¿Está bien, qué tal un salud para una nueva aventura esperando?

– ¡Un gran salud! – Amy dijo con una sonrisa – Por la siguiente etapa en nuestras vidas… ¡DEMOSTRARLE A ESA ISLA QUE NO NOS ASUSTA!

– ¡SÍ!

Chloe sonrió chocando su copa de Frappe con crema con las demás chicas. Las personas del local de café se habían volteado a ver al grupo de escandalosas chicas y susurraban entre sí. La pelirroja se mordió la lengua intentando ignorar esos susurros. Parecía que todos los presentes dentro del local se habían hecho conscientes de pronto de que la mayoría de las chicas que se encontraban en esa mesa eran sobrevivientes de un accidente aéreo. La pelirroja se encogió mirando hacia los demás que parecían igual de incomodas que ella.

– Han pasado tres meses y la gente sigue haciendo eso – Cynthia Rose hizo una mueca de desagrado bebiendo su café.

– No me sorprende – Flo dijo con una sonrisa – Cuando ustedes desaparecieron nosotras éramos _las amigas de los desaparecidos_

– Un buen título para una novela – Amy dijo con una sonrisa.

– Oh, Lily comenzó a escribir una novela cuando ustedes desaparecieron – Jessica comentó con aire despreocupado – pero… yo me lo pensaría dos veces antes de leerla

Chloe frunció el ceño confundida por un momento viendo a la pelinegra musitar algo y encogerse de hombros. Ella volteó a mirar por su hombro nuevamente a las personas que la rodeaban y luego gruño.

– Pensaba que al salir de la isla seriamos famosos, al estilo Hollywood, pero me doy cuenta de que es más al estilo chismes.

– No todos los días desparece un avión con once personas y luego es encontrado con todos vivos – Emily dijo con calma – Lo único que quieren es conocer los detalles sucios

– Oh – Stacie sonrió mordiéndose el labio – Tenemos muchos de esos

– Simplemente no me gusta que cuando camine por la calle la gente me señale con el dedo y diga: esa es la chica que estuvo atrapada en una isla – Chloe hizo una mueca molesta mientras pasaba ambas manos por su rostro – Es incomodo

– Escucha, pelirroja, yo tengo el mejor plan del mundo – La Gorda Amy sonrió aplaudiendo sus manos – ¡Simplemente tenemos que ignorarlos! Es evidente que ellos no nos pueden ignorar a nosotras, sobre todo a mí. Sé que soy una belleza en comparación con ustedes – Ella le guiñó el ojo al mesero que se estremeció ligeramente – Está bien. Todo el mundo, levante su trasero escuálido que nos vamos a una agencia de viajes a comprar nuestros pasajes

– ¿Dirás el aeropuerto? – Beca alzó una ceja.

– ¡Sabía que estábamos en sincronía! – Amy le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a la morena que se encogió incomoda. Chloe sabía que a la morena no le gustaban las muestras de afecto con nadie ni de ningún tipo. Tuvo que reír suavemente ganándose una mirada mortífera de la chica.

– Uh, ya sé – Aubrey alzó las manos con una sonrisa posándolas suavemente en la mesa – Mi padre viaja mucho por temas de trabajo y él me ha contado que en el centro hay una guía turística para viajes. Tienen de todo, desde volantes para viajar a otros lugares, sitios para visitar hasta los números de hoteles. Podemos ir ahí ahora mismo

– Uhm, lo siento General Posen, si vamos a hacer esto, lo haremos a mi manera – Amy alzo la mano hacia la chica – Compraremos los boletos y aterrizaremos allá sin ningún plan. Este es el mejor plan que puede existir

– Es un pésimo plan – Beca murmuró bebiendo su cabe negro.

– Yo estoy pagando el viaje, yo decido.

– No puedo evitar pensar en las tres millones de ideas malas que se me forman en la cabeza – La morena frunció el ceño mientras miraba hacia otro lado confundida. Las demás chicas aguantaron su respiración.

– ¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con Aubrey? – Amy pidió saber sintiéndose traicionada.

Chloe vio a la morena estremecerse. Ella dibujo su mejor cara de póker y miró a la rubia antes de voltear a Amy nuevamente y luego de regreso a Aubrey.

– Tal vez yo deba quedarme aquí y dejar que ustedes hagan lo que quieran – Considero la morena.

La pelirroja le dio un suave golpe – Vamos, Beca, será divertido y fuiste tú quien estuvo de acuerdo en primer lugar. Nos divertiremos, podemos compartir habitación en el hotel.

– Tentador, pero casi prefiero quedarme aquí.

– Vamos, Shawshank, eres parte de este y ya pagaste tu membrecía asi que no puedes retractarte.

– ¿Cuándo hice eso?

– Cuando estábamos en la isla, ¿recuerdas? Estabas reuniendo lianas para atar a Aubrey mientras dormía

Beca se tensó de golpe – No, no es cierto – Respondió automáticamente – Lo has soñado

– No, no lo he hecho – Amy hizo una mueca con una sonrisa – Si lo hubiera soñado lo sabría. Recuerdo que sucedió porque cuando mencione que los árboles de cocos eran tan grandes, tú dijiste que servirían para vengarte por caer en la trampa de osos que yo cree

Aubrey jadeó – Tú, pequeña…

– Amy – Beca le dio un ligero golpe – ¡Se supone que era un secreto!

Amy abrió la boca para poder decir algo cuando una melodía la hizo callar. Beca metió la mano en su chaqueta y cuando reviso la pantalla de su celular, una expresión vacía se dibujó en su rostro. Sintiendo un escalofrío rodearla, Chloe se dio cuenta de que la energía negativa de Beca crecía solo por una simple llamada. La joven se disculpó con las chicas y se alejó de la mesa para atender su teléfono. Chloe le dio un mordisco a su comida y luego miró a las demás que la miraban expectantes.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Lo sabías?

Chloe hizo una mueca – Ella… al final no lo hizo, ¿verdad? Eso es lo que cuenta.

– ¡LO SABÍAS!

– Oh, eso habría valido la pena ver – Se rió Cynthia Rose.

– Lo siento, Bree, pero Beca estaba tan enojada por eso que no me escuchaba. Cuando estaba preparando su venganza la detuve y ella decidió desistir finalmente.

– Me parece increíble esto – Dijo molesta la rubia – ¡Sabía que era peligrosa!

– Ella no… – Se mordió la lengua – Creí que ya habías dejado eso de lado

– Después de escucharlo todos los días, durante más de treinta días, es increíble que aún me sorprenda que diga eso – Emily hizo una mueca masajeando sus sienes.

– Eso no es lo importante – Flo dijo de pronto mientras alzaba su taza vacía – Si se pone violenta con nosotras, yo nos defenderé a todas

– ¿Qué planeas hacer, golpearla con una taza? – Stacie frunció el ceño.

– Yo sé cómo hacer desaparecer un cuerpo – Lily susurró suavemente provocando que todas la miraran nerviosas – Pero no pueden decirle a nadie más

Chloe sacudió la cabeza – Creí que después de tres meses ese tema quedaría olvidado, Bree – Ignoró a Lily.

– Solo digo – Alzó las manos en defensa – que a pesar de todo, aún no sabemos nada de ella

– Es mi novia. Punto. Es todo lo que necesitas saber – Chloe dijo con firmeza.

– Bien, dejando ese tema de lado – Amy dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro – Compraremos los boletos de avión y cuando lleguemos allá nos preocuparemos por lo demás. Este es el mejor plan de todos

– Me da un poco de miedo – Stacie alzó un dedo mientras sonreía – pero acepto. Después de caer en una isla desolada se siente bien hacer cosas de manera imprudente. ¡Al infierno con lo demás!

– ¡Bien dicho, Piernas!

* * *

 _Faltaban dos meses antes del comienzo de las clases en la Universidad de Barden y Chloe tenía todo listo para el comienzo de su primer año escolar. Sus padres le habían contado lo mucho que se sentían nerviosos ante esto, había pasado casi cinco meses desde que habían regresado de la isla en la cual se habían estrellado y así como ellos no habían estado de acuerdo con la muchacha de querer volver a clases luego de una semana de descanso en casa, también estaban inseguros de querer que su pequeña bebé asistiera a la universidad después de eso._

– _Odio las películas – Beca murmuró recostando su cabeza en el regazo de Chloe, sostuvo su teléfono en lo alto mientras jugaba con este._

– _Prometiste que las verías conmigo._

– _No recuerdo haber firmado nada._

 _Chloe se rió quitando el celular de las manos de su novia. La chica la miró divertida besando sus labios y luego volvió a poner su mirada en la película que estaban transmitiendo por la televisión. Beca gruñó con fuerza mientras le arrebata su celular a la muchacha nuevamente._

 _Fue en ese momento cuando Beca se encontraba pasando al siguiente nivel de su juego que sonó el timbre de la casa. La muchacha morena frunció el ceño, Chloe le preguntó si su abuela había llegado antes de lo previsto y aunque la morena lo dudaba, ella la vio moverse hacia la puerta._

 _La sonrisa de Beca se borró del rostro rápidamente y la pelirroja se estremeció al ver una mirada vacía en su rostro. La chica no dijo nada durante un momento antes de hacerse a un lado permitiendo que un hombre entrara en la habitación._

 _Era alto, sorprende tente más alto que Beca. Tenía el cabello corto a un estilo militar, algo de barba recientemente cortada. Aparentaba tener unos cuarenta años. Vestia en ese momento con una camisa a cuadros, una corbata y un terno, también vestía con unos pantalones de tela y zapatos cafés._

 _Aunque le costó mucho, Chloe logró encontrar cierto parecido en aquel hombre con su novia. Supo en el instante en que la sonrisa de Beca se borró que aquella persona era su padre y una sensación extraña le estremeció el estómago._

 _Beca no hablaba de sus padres, aunque Chloe conocía la historia que tenía con ellos._

 _El hombre frente a ella se veía algo incómodo frente a la presencia de Beca, quizá él no esperaba encontrar a su hija en casa en ese momento o quizá así era como siempre se comportaba cuando estaba frente a ella. Chloe no lo sabía._

– _Vine porque Diana me dijo que los papeles para la universidad estaban aquí._

– _Que gracioso – Beca dijo sin reírse – Ella no mencionó que vendrías a buscarlo_

– _Oh._

 _Beca camino hacía donde había mesa de madera en el corredor. Chloe amaba pasar el tiempo en casa de Beca, no era muy grande, pero tenía un aire antiguo rodeándola. Muebles de madera barnizada, el sofá, figuritas de cristal. En realidad a la pelirroja no le parecía extraño, porque en fin de cuentas era la abuela de Beca la dueña de la casa y comprendía por qué Beca tenía una personalidad tan calmada. En una casa como esa, rara vez sucedían situaciones extrañas o raras. Lo único moderno ahí era la máquina de sonidos de Beca en su habitación, la televisión en el living y poco más, incluso tenían una tetera en lugar de hervidor._

 _La muchacha sacó una carpeta de color azul y se la entregó al hombre frente a ella. Él se removió algo incómodo mientras revisaba los papeles de dentro. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, posó la mirada en Chloe y la miro se aclaró la garganta._

– _¿No nos presentarás?_

– _No lo creo._

 _Chloe aguantó la risa y el instinto a rodar los ojos ante la indiferencia de su novia. Ella se aclaró la garganta mirando a la joven mientras camiaba hacia el hombre con una sonrisa._

– _Ella es Chloe, mi novia. Chloe, él es… uhm…_

 _Podía ver la incomodidad a llamarlo «papá» y Chloe lo entendía perfectamente, ni siquiera era necesario que ella lo presentara para saberlo._

 _Aún asi, le ahorró los problemas a la chica y le extendió la mano al hombre con una sonrisa encantadora (la cual no fue fingida, pero eso no quería decir que no sintiera su estómago revolverse ante la presencia de aquel hombre)._

– _Un gusto en conocerlo, señor Mitchell._

 _Si al hombre le sorprendió o no que ella supiera quién era él, no lo demostró. Él aceptó la mano de Chloe y asintió con una sonrisa forzada._

– _Warren. Warren Mitchell. – Él tragó saliva – Está bien, las dejó, tengo que entregar estos papeles y tengo otras cosas que hacer_

 _Fue una incómoda despedida, Chloe podría decir, y no se sorprendió cuando sin ganas Beca dejó que la puerta de la casa se golpeara con fuerza. La muchacha dejó escapar aire y la pelirroja se acercó a la chica rodeándola con sus brazos._

– _No fue tan malo._

– _Los cinco minutos más largo de mi vida – Beca murmuró._

 _Chloe sonrió acariciando la espalda de la morena y besando su sien con calma. A veces Beca era como un niño que anhelaba consuelo en los brazos de quien ella amara._

Beca suspiró mientras miraba la pantalla de su teléfono celular. Sintió una mano en su espalda baja y al darse la vuelta se encontró con Chloe sonriéndole dulcemente.

– Iremos al aeropuerto a comprar los boletos – Dijo con suavidad – Mayoría gana, así que nos iremos imprudentemente

– A mi abuela le dará un ataque si le digo eso – Beca se rió ligeramente guardando su teléfono celular.

– ¿Quién llamó?

La morena respiro hondo antes de rascarse la nuca incomoda – Warren…

– Oh.

– Sí – Beca se lamió los labios – Ah, pagaré lo que he consumido y te buscare afuera

– Oh no es necesario, ya lo he hecho yo – Chloe sonrió – Vamos…

Ella asintió.

Sentía su boca seca de pronto. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, pero se relajó en el momento en que Chloe entrelazó sus manos, algo que a Beca le encantaba por el simple hecho de que la pelirroja lo hacía para hacerla sentir mejor.

Siguió a Chloe fuera de Manny's para encontrarse con las demás chicas del grupo. Ninguna de ellas le preguntó quién le había llamado, lo que Beca agradeció mentalmente. Lo último que necesitaba era revivir la conversación con su padre hacia unos minutos atrás.

La pareja camino detrás de las chicas, a una cantidad considerable de espacio, ambas conversando sobre cosas random en lugar de centrarse en la llamada o en la locura que estaban por cometer. Delante de ellas, Beca podía escuchar a Flo mencionando algo sobre su país natal en lo que parecía una competencia contra Fat Amy para ver quién contaba historias más extrañas de su lugar de procedencia. Ni siquiera sabía que pensar sobre eso.

Chloe apretó con fuerza su mano antes de engancharse en su brazo y besar su mejilla. Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente confundida por aquella acción y luego sonrió al ver a la pelirroja sonreír también.

– ¿Te gustaría cenar esta noche en mi casa? – Preguntó de pronto Chloe, ligeramente nerviosa.

La morena torció los labios – No creo que pueda – dijo con un tono suave – Mi abuela me matara cuando le cuente sobre este viaje – Divago con una mueca – Además cenaremos con mi tía y su familia

– ¿Es grave?

– Oh, no – Beca se rió ligeramente. Le había contado a Chloe en una ocasión que el marido de su tía Eliza era abogado y era el hombre encargado de llevar su caso. Tampoco es que hubiera pasado a mayores, ni que hubiera tenido que llegar a la corte, simplemente necesitaba un abogado para que pudiera salir de la cárcel y que no le pusieran cargos por todo lo que hubiera sucedido aun cuando Beca realmente no había sido culpable de nada más que meter sus narices en asuntos que no son suyos – Solo es una cena entre familiares. Jeremy estaba de viaje por lo que cuando volví de la isla no lo pude ver, pero hace unos tres días volvió y mi abuela lo invito a cenar para agradecerle apropiadamente todo lo que hizo por mí

– Eso es lindo – Chloe sonrió.

– ¿Otro día?

– Seguro.

– ¡Eh, ustedes! – Ambas voltearon a mirar hacia el frente donde Fat Amy estaba señalándolas con un dedo – ¡Nada de PDA! Estamos en plena vía pública, contrólense

Beca frunció el ceño e inclino la cabeza confundida.

– Creo que nunca me acostumbrare a estas chicas.

– Lo harás – Chloe murmuró – porque todas están locas, pero son las mejores amigas que alguien puede pedir

– No pedí amigos así que… – Apretó los dientes con una mueca – pero, sí es importante para ti… Además, es un viaje gratis

Chloe se rió – No tienes que fingir conmigo. Sé que te gusta tener amigos. Sobre todo este grupo tan disfuncional

Beca rodó los ojos ligeramente – No lo divulgues.

La pelirroja se rió ligeramente mientras miraba hacia Fat Amy y a sus demás amigas reír sobre algo que Stacie había dicho. La morena mantenía el mismo humor que siempre había tenido cuando salía con Aubrey: coqueto, seductor y bromista. Stacie era así de naturaleza, pero todo parecía aumentar cuando estaba con Aubrey y gracias a eso las risas nunca cesaban cuando la rubia se convertía en el blanco de bromas.

Beca sonrió ligeramente. Tal vez no era tan malo este grupo. Quizá en un futuro no muy lejano (esperaba secretamente) pudiera llamarlas verdaderas amigas.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy. No sé si ya lo mencione en el capitulo anterior, pero de momento no estoy pensando en subir el fics uno por cada semana, principalmente porque no tengo capítulos escrito, sino que apenas los termine comencé a subirlos. De momento estaré subiendo conforme termine los capítulos y cuando ya logre estabilizarme a mí misma con un orden de un capitulo por semana (es decir cuando tenga mas capítulos de reservas, porque de momento no tengo ninguno) lo avisare enseguida. Sé que es molesto porque así no saben cuando habrá actualización, pero prometo que intentaré escribir varios capítulos para poder actualizar uno todas las semanas... aunque admito que si estoy actualizando seguido dudo que alguien le moleste.

Ah, con respecto a este fics... no quiero hacerlo de música, es decir el típico fics donde escriben las letras de la canción y ocupan como 1000 palabras en eso, los songfics, seguro que mas de uno los conoce, pero por desgracia para mí, las Bellas son las Bellas y sin ellas sería una tontería no incluir musica así que lo hare de otra forma... más bien escribiendo lo que sienten los personajes al oir la música, no escribir que ellos están cantando. No sé si entienden, pero yo me entiendo y cuando pase se darán cuenta. También quiero tomar las tres peliculas, los personajes DSM y las Evermoist (creo que se escribe así, no estoy del todo segura) y agregarlos a este fics como personajes secundarios, no tanta relevancia; unas que otras escenas... estaría bien. Tengo ya algunas cosas planeadas, el problema de que no tenga capítulos de reserva (como yo los llamo a cuando tengo más de uno escrito) es que a pesar de que tengo la idea en la cabeza y de que tengo muchas ganas de escribirlo, por alguna razón no puedo conectar las palabras y me deprimo. No lo saben, pero el primer capítulo de sobrevivientes aéreos, el que originalmente iba a subir, lo elimine y lo cambie al cien por ciento así que existe por ahí un capítulo que nunca verá la luz del día...

Estare respondiendo los comentarios, siempre (al menos lo intentaré). Antes, en el otro fics, solía responder cada cinco capítulos todos los comentarios, pero ahora intentaré responder en todos los capítulos así que vamos allá:

\- Guest: ¡Sí, nuestras amadas Bellas vuelven en una nueva aventura!

\- Shaoran09: No me he olvidado de ti, Shaoran... sé que has leído este fics desde la primera parte. Hablemos de PP3... si bien yo esperaba más, tampoco es que no me haya gustado la película pero tenia un aire de uhg ¿por qué? Era así como me sentí. Espero que salga una cuarta película y sea mejor, ojala la 3 no sea el cierre final. También quería conocer más a las Bellas, es decir al fin sabemos el misterio del padre de Aubrey y sus dichos, el por qué Amy se cambio de nombre, pero... ¿qué hay de las demás, en especial Jessica y Ashley que suelen salir mucho en los fics y es cómo... por qué no? La verdad es que yo pensaba que las Bellas, con todo este tema de USO se metían en problemas por escuchar una conversación que no debían y por eso saltaban del barco, algo así más militar, no algo que guardara relación con el padre de Amy, lo cual no estuvo mal, pero... ojala hubiera sido mejor y me quede con ganas de saber la escena del avión en la que Beca sale volando. En cuanto a Beca, sobre la personalidad, no estoy segura de sí era diferente, la verdad es que no me di cuenta, pero sí note que usaba mucho las palabras sweetie (no como se escribe pero si como se pronuncia, creo que es así de todos modos), honey, babe y eso si me pareció muy extraño, los apodos cariñosos. Y en cuanto al bully si, también lo noté y una vez fue gracioso, pero toda la película... fue como molesto. Pero, frente a todo, esto, espero quiero y deseo que el comentario de Beca sobre que siempre perdían los riff off te haya hecho gracia, porque a mí me mato.

Tengo muchos deseos de ver como va a resultar este fics, he de decir que de momento no tengo esperanzas a que este fics supere al primero, me siento bastante negativa en ese aspecto (normalmente las secuelas o son buenas o lo arruinan todo y en su mayoría, cuando termina con cliffhanger, lo arruinan todo) pero si es verdad que tengo mucho deseos de escribirla y de ponerle todo el entusiasmo. Voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda para que salga bien y para que a ustedes les guste.

Bien, este es el capítulo de hoy, espero que les guste y ya saben que en los comentarios pueden decirme si les gusto o no, o incluso platicar lo que quieran... yo leo siempre y si hay algo que me gusta es responder a los comentarios.

Dejen sus reviews.


	3. Rumbo hacia lo desconocido

_**Resumen:**_ _Tres meses tras el accidente, Beca Mitchell intenta seguir adelante con su vida queriendo enterrar los recuerdos del pasado, pero todo se vuelve de cabeza cuando las personas que menos quería ver vuelven a su vida queriendo formar parte de ella. Con una nueva isla esperando a ser descubierta por sus ojos, Beca sabe que aceptar la idea de Amy de tener vacaciones en hawaii era una mala idea desde el comienzo._

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect es una comedia musical dirigida por Jason Moore y escrita por KayCannon con la producción de Elizabeth Banks. También basada en el libro corto de Mickey Rapkins

* * *

~ Sobrevivientes Aéreos II ~

Día 141:  
Rumbo hacia lo desconocido

Aubrey hizo una mueca mientras escuchaba a Fay Amy hablar con sus mejores tonos de elegancia y superioridad con una de las jóvenes que se encontraba tras un mostrador vendiendo los pasajes de avión. La muchacha era joven y de cabello castaño claro, tenía el cabello corto hasta el mentón y ojos verdes que se mostraban asustados en ese momento ante la presencia de la rubia australiana. Ella, Aubrey, que estaba parada a su lado masajeándose las sienes cansada de escuchar el falso tono de la muchacha.

Detrás de ellas, el resto de sus amigas estaban en unos asientos, todas en silencio y esperando a que ellas terminaran de comprar los boletos. La razón por la que Aubrey se había acercado a la ventanilla era porque creía que Fat Amy podría meterse en problemas, lo cual fue secundado por sus demás amigas.

– Lo diré de la manera más simple, quiero once boletos para Hawaii en el próximo vuelo dentro de dos días.

– Señorita, ya le he dicho que el próximo vuelo está programado para tres días.

– Pero yo lo quiero para dentro de dos.

Aubrey gruñó – ¿Qué importa un día más?

– Si te dejas convencer ellos ganaran – La australiana le susurro antes de volver a mirar a la joven – También quiero primera clase

– Pero, señorita, le estoy diciendo que el único vuelo con la cantidad de asientos disponibles que usted está pidiendo es para dentro de tres días – Ella tecleó preocupada – y si es en primera clase, el siguiente vuelo sale en cinco días

Aubrey sacudió la cabeza.

Se volteó a mirar hacia las chicas por su hombro y notó que sus amigas no se encontraban solas, cuatro chicas estaban con ellas y por lo que estaba mirando, Chloe estaba molesta. Ella le tocó el brazo a Amy y ambas voltearon amirar hacia sus compañeras.

– ¡Buscando pelea, eh! – Amy dijo golpeándose el estómago – He peleado con dingos y lagartos, no olvidemos a Maria-Perdedora – Golpeó el mesón y apuntó a la chica con su dedo – ¡Tú aguarda aquí, ya vendré a ajustar cuentas contigo!

La joven se estremeció con temor. Aubrey sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a acercarse hacia donde estaba el grupo de sus amigas. Observó a las cuatro chicas que estaban ahí con sus amigas. Las cuatro chicas presentaban un estilo muy rebelde y muy rockero, que de cierto modo no se le hizo en nada familiar a lo que usaba Beca. La chica era alternativa, no rockera, pero sí era rebelde.

– ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Preguntó Aubrey acercándose a su mejor amiga.

Vio a Chloe sacudir las manos y apuntar a las chicas – Nada, solo… un intercambio de opiniones

– Están peleando porque Evermoist dice que el acapella es aburrido – Beca dijo desde su asiento en las bancas, mostrando cero preocupación por lo que estaba sucediendo y con sus audífonos en sus oídos y su teléfono en las manos – lo que es verdad

Aubrey frunció el ceño – ¿Aca-disculpa?

– ¿Qué es esa expresión? – Se burló una de las chicas – Soy Calamity – Dijo la chica que usaba una chaqueta negra con grandes estampados de flores – Ella es Serenity – Señaló a la chica de cabello castaño corto con las puntas en la corona de color rubio. Vestía únicamente con una camiseta roja transparante y un brasier del mismo color (el cual hizo a Aubrey sentir incomoda) – Veracity y Charity – Señaló a las otras dos chicas – Una de ellas tenía el cabello negro hasta el mentón y las puntas teñidas de rubio, vestía con una chaqueta azul. La otra chica tenía el cabello largo color castaño y vestía con una chaqueta negra.

Vale, Aubrey tenía que admitir que desde su punto de vista, cualquiera que se pasee con una chaqueta y aires rebeldes era un rockero. Tampoco es que haya visto a muchos en su vida, por lo que no tenía nada para respaldar su teoría.

– Si me uniera a su grupo, podría ser Obesity – Fat Amy dijo con una sonrisa haciéndose resaltar en el grupo de chicas. Las jóvenes que tenían extraños nombres, miraron a Fat Amy con el ceño fruncido, incluso Beca que no prestaba atención la estaba mirando confundida.

– Amy… – Chloe sacudió la cabeza.

– Entonces… – Aubrey respiró hondo intentando ignorar el comentario de Fat Amy – ¿cuál es el problema aquí?

– Oh ninguno – La chica que se presentó a sí misma como Calamity sonrió inclinando la cabeza – solo pasábamos por aquí cuando las escuchamos cantar. Sonaba a un gran cover

– ¡Cover! – Aubrey jadeó.

– Es lo que dije yo – Chloe gimió molesta – Nosotras no hacemos solo cover. Emily – Señaló al Legado – escribe canciones originales

– Aunque en realidad nunca la hemos escuchado – Añadió en un murmulló Stacie rodando los ojos antes de mirar a las chicas – Cualquiera sabe usar un instrumento, pero no cualquiera puede emitir un sonido de instrumento con su propia boca

– Sí, todo es con nuestras bocas – Chloe asintió con una sonrisa.

– Siento ser yo quien se los diga, chicas – Serenity sacudió la cabeza – pero eso no es verdadera música. Son covers. Nada más

– Estás haciendo que me enoje – Amy dijo apretando los puños – Nosotros competimos en muchos concursos y hemos estado invictas por más de tres años, así como en la universidad

– Oh, entonces es un club de escuela – Se rió una de ellas, pero Aubrey no supo diferenciar entre Veracity y Charity.

– La gente nos ama – Siguió Amy – Me ama. Gritan siempre: ¡Fat Amy, Fat Amy, Fat Amy!

– ¿Fat… Amy? – Calamity frunció el ceño.

– Sí, así las chicas flacuchas como tú no lo dicen a mis espaldas – La muchacha dijo con calma y despreocupada.

– Escuchen – Stacie dio un paso enfrente – Solo existe una manera de resolver nuestros problemas…

– ¡Un riff off! – Emily sonrió excitada.

– ¿Un qué?

– Un riff off – Sonrió Aubrey.

– ¿Qué diablos es un riff off? – Beca frunció el ceño poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el grupo intrigada de pronto.

– Es una competencia de acapella – Chloe respondió ignorando a su novia – Un grupo comienza cantando una canción y la regla es que para poder cambiar la canción que se está cantando se debe tomar el final de esta para empezar otra. Es decir, si alguien estuviera cantando algo y yo quisiera cambiar la canción tendría que elegir una canción que tenga la misma letra con la que termino la anterior. La competencia termina cuando alguien se equivoca en la letra o cuando la canción es completada por un grupo. Sencillo

– Eso suena complicado – Beca frunció el ceño.

– No lo es – Aubrey respondió automáticamente sin dejar de mirar hacia las chicas de frente.

– Suena sencillo – Se burló Serenity – Entonces… ¿quieren cantar aquí?

– Por supuesto nosotras ganaríamos – Cynthia Rose dijo sonriendo con poca arrogancia – Ustedes tocan instrumentos, ¿no? No veo que los traigan con ustedes

Aubrey apretó los puños – ¿Qué dicen?

– Digo que no tengo tiempo para perderlo con ustedes, chicas acapella – Sonrió Serenity mientras miraba hacia sus compañeras – Tenemos un vuelo que tomar, pero espero que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar y podamos competir. Simplemente para demostrar que el acapella es un chiste

– Está bien – Amy dijo alzando la voz – Fuera cobardes

– La próxima vez saldaremos cuentas – Calamity sonrió a las chicas – Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto. Quiero ver de qué se enorgullecen tanto

Aubrey se rió – Estaremos esperando.

– Entonces es una promesa – Calamity se dio la vuelta – Nos vemos chicas acapella. La próxima vez que nos encontremos competiremos

– ¡Y ustedes que miran! – Fat Amy dijo de pronto mirando hacia a la gente que los había rodeado. Rápidamente todo el mundo comenzó a alejarse dejando a las once chicas ahí de pie. Aubrey respiró hondo y luego sacudió la cabeza quitándose de encima algunos cabellos que cubrían su rostro.

– ¡Auch! ¿Y eso por qué? – Se volteó curiosa antes de ver a Beca frotándose el brazo.

– Soy tu novia. Pudiste defendernos en lugar de ponerte en nuestra contra.

– Chlo, no me hagas repetirte lo que pienso del acapella – Rogó la muchacha con un gemido.

Emily resopló – Eso fue… difícil.

– No puedo esperar hasta volver a encontrarnos con ellas – Gruñó Cynthia Rose – Vamos a vencerlas

– Aún podemos usar el plan de la taza y enterrar el cuerpo – Flo dijo con un susurro para los demás.

Beca frunció el ceño después de que Chloe volviera a golpearla y luego miro a Aubrey – ¿Compraron los boletos?

– No, porque Amy no acepta lo que la muchacha tiene para venderle – Aubrey se cruzó de brazos mientras Stacie la rodeaba con los suyos.

– No es mi culpa. La culpa es de ustedes por meterse en una pelea sin invitarme y de la chica que no acepta mis demandas.

Aubrey miró a Stacie – ¿Cómo comenzaron a hablar con ellas?

– Estábamos esperándolas y decidimos cantar mientras esperábamos entonces ellas nos oyeron y se acercaron – Stacie explicó.

– Bueno, al menos hicimos amigas – Flo dijo con una sonrisa – Ya sabes, cuando tengamos problemas solo tenemos que meterlas en el mismo saco y apuñalarlas por la espalda

– Esa es una buena idea – Lilly asintió con un suave tono en su voz. Las demás chicas fruncieron el ceño ligeramente.

– Está bien – Beca se removió incomoda dejando de frotarse el brazo – Vamos, Amy, yo te acompañaré a comprar los boletos

– Sabía que te agradaba, Shawshank.

– Simplemente me da miedo de que nos echen a patadas de aquí – Beca respondió con calma – o que compres pasajes para un vuelo dentro de los próximos diez minutos

– Relájate, Shorty, lo tengo todo controlado.

Chloe alzó las cejas con temor – Bien, Becs ve con Amy, no quiero subirme al avión en los próximos diez minutos.

– Ve con ellas, Bree – Rogó Jessica – No conozca a Beca, pero por alguna razón siento escalofrío pensar que ambas van a comprar los boletos de avión

– Tienes razón en tener miedo – Chloe asintió.

– Puedo oírte – Beca gruñó.

– Solo asegúrate de no tener problemas – Chloe la besó en la mejilla.

Aubrey apretó los dientes mientras pensaba en su situación: Fat Amy y Beca.

– Oh dios.

Y de regreso a la pelea con la chica de la ventanilla. Incluso Beca parecía querer sacarse los cabellos de la cabeza mientras Amy estaba peleando con ella.

– ¿Sabes qué? – Aubrey interrumpió – Nos llevaremos los boletos para dentro de dos días

– ¿Dos días? – Beca alzó ambas cejas.

– Por favor – Se burló Amy – Seguro que hay pasaje para ahora mismo

– Es probable – Beca dijo – Pero yo preferiría viajar con, ya sabes, una o dos semanas de anticipación

– Seguro que todas piensan lo mismo – Aubrey dijo con seriedad.

– Bien – Amy gruño antes de mirar a la chica – Danos el pasaje para dentro de dos días

– ¿Cómo es eso una semana?

– Es lo mejor que hay, ¿sí? – Amy respondió.

Aubrey sacudió la cabeza – Nos arrepentiremos luego.

– Yo también lo creo.

– Relájense, todo controlado, ¿recuerdan?

– Eso es lo que me da miedo – Beca murmuro mientras caminaba de regreso hacia el grupo.

Aubrey suspiró y vio a la chica, ya completamente traumatizada con la presencia de Amy, teclear rápidamente e imprimir los boletos de avión. Ella sacudió la cabeza y luego suspiro.

– Está bien. Hawaii, aquí vamos – Murmuró la rubia preocupada.

* * *

Los padres de Chloe no eran malas personas y tampoco eran de mente cerrada por suerte. Cuando Beca los conoció por primera vez se sometió a un interrogatorio de una hora que tanto el padre como el hijo jugaron al policía malo y al bueno. Beca se sintió incomoda en todo momento. Llevar a la chica a casa y esperar que el padre o el hermano no esté ahí listo para controlarlas era algo que Beca solo podía soñar, pero… ¿su madre? Oh dios, Beca casi deseaba mantener su relación en secreto.

Tenía que admitir que le hizo gracia cuando Chloe literalmente echó a su madre para que ambas pudieran despedirse. La sonrisa en el rostro de su madre se había borrado mientras miraba a su hija fingidamente indignada y reía obligando a Beca a prometer que la próxima vez se quedaría a cenar.

A la morena le caía bien la familia de Chloe.

Dejo caer sus llaves en un bowl de cristal junto a la puerta y se quitó la chaqueta mientras llamaba a su abuela con un tono alto. Podía sentir el calor del horno al calentarse provenir desde la cocina. Ella sonrió ligeramente mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Recogió una manzana del bowl en la mesa del comedor.

– ¿Abuela?

Entró en la cocina dándole un mordisco a la manzana y sonrió encontrándose con una mujer de tercera edad de pie pelando una zanahoria en el mostrador.

– Me alegra que llegues. Ayúdame con esto – Escuchó a la mujer antes de mirar a la chica con una sonrisa – Pásame los limones

Beca sonrió dándole otro mordisco a su manzana. Diana Sanders era dueña de una tez morena preciosa, ojos azules penetrantes, oscuros, pero hermosos y el cabello blanco canoso con un simple y delicado mechón marrón resaltando junto a su rostro. La mujer tenía su temperamento, pero la mayor parte del día cuando no estaba enojada era una persona realmente dulce.

Beca sentía que le debía mucho a esa mujer. La amaba y siempre estaba preocupada por ella y por su salud, aunque la mujer gozaba de una salud que muchos envidiarían. ¿Su especialidad en la cocina? Su famosa y deliciosa carne a horno.

– Aquí tienes – Le entregó a su abuela una botella que había en el refrigerador. El líquido de la botella era de color amarillo suave, era literalmente jugo de limón exprimido. Beca sabía que su abuela siempre exprimía varios limones y los mantenía en una botella en el refrigerador porque si había algo que a la mujer no le gustaba era las cosas en conserva. Todo debía ser fresco para ella y dado que los limones solían pudrirse, siempre solía exprimirlos con tiempo.

– He salido con las chicas hoy – Beca murmuró suavemente.

– Lo sé, vi tu nota – Dijo la mujer cortando la zanahoria y echándola en una fuente rectangular de vidrio. Echó algunos trozos de zanahoria esparcidos por toda la fuente junto algunos trozos de cebolla y luego con otros trozos los metió dentro de la carne.

– Oh – Sonrió Beca – Ah, fui a dejar a Chloe a su casa

– Eso es bueno, eso es lo que debes hacer. Cuidar de tu novia – Sonrió su abuela con calma – ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

– ¿Yo? No, quiero decir, solo quiero que la cena de esta noche esté bien – Beca se mordió el labio inferior.

– Siempre haces lo mismo – Dijo la mujer dándole la espalda con calma – Cuando estás nerviosa comienzas a decir cosas obvias. Sé que saliste con tus amigas, sé que llevaste a Chloe a su casa antes de venir, sé que estás contenta por la cena. Te conozco, siempre haces lo mismo así que, dime, ¿qué pasa?

Beca se mordió el labio inferior antes de morder la manzana. Desvió la mirada mientras pensaba en cómo decirle a su abuela toda la locura que había sucedido ese día, por otro lado en su bolsillo del pantalón, aquel boleto estaba quemando y causando nervios en su estómago.

– Ah, verás… uhm… ¿Recuerdas cuando querías que hiciera amigos? – Preguntó nerviosa – ¿Y cuando llegue a casa después de casi dos meses, llegue con una novia?

– Beca, recuerdo lo que sucedió, ahora háblame de lo que no sé.

– Uhm… Hice amigos…

– ¿En serio? – Alzó una ceja la mujer mientras abría la puerta del horno. Echó el líquido del limón sobre la carne – ¿Así es cómo llamas a esas chicas de las que huyes?

– Yo no huyo – Beca sacudió la cabeza – Simplemente es un poco incómodo estar con ellas, pero… Tengo algo que decirte y temo tu reacción

– ¿Qué es?

– Bueno… Fat Amy, ¿la recuerdas, no? ¿La australiana que decía cosas raras?

– Beca, solo he visto a tus supuestas amigas una vez y fue durante el cumpleaños que Chloe te organizó. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

– Pues, hoy sucedió algo bastante extraño, estábamos en el café en Manny's, cuando las cosas se volvieron… extrañas – Beca mordió la manzana nuevamente – Ah, estuvimos ahí hablando y lo siguiente que sucedió es que estábamos en el aeropuerto a punto de iniciar una pelea (no es lo que piensas) y comprando. Boletos. De. Avión. Para. Hawaii.

La mujer se detuvo a medio llevar la carne al horno. Miró a su nieta con una ceja alzada y luego en silencio metió la carne en el horno, cerró la puerta y se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en el mesón.

– Entonces acabas de llegar para volver a marcharte.

– Yo solo… – Ella inclino la cabeza – si quieres me quedo – Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el boleto – Puedo devolverlo. Yo simplemente no iré si no quieres

– No – Sacudió la cabeza – No devolverás ese boleto. Si ellas quieren que vayas…

– Sí, yo no lo sé en realidad. Estoy segura de que todas piensan en eso todavía – Beca intento reírse – Soy la chica que cayó en una isla tras un accidente de avión un mes después de haber estado en la cárcel. Seguro que todos se están pensando que es mi culpa el accidente

– Beca…

– No sé qué pensar.

– Te diré que pensar – Sonrió – Ve con ellas y cuando vuelvas, tráelas a cenar, a todas, para conocer a las chicas que dejaron de ser supuestas amigas para ser amigas

– ¿De verdad?

– Por supuesto – Sonrió la mujer con una sonrisa – Beca, no te crie para que fueras una persona cerrada, por el contrario, quiero lo mejor para ti y que seas feliz. Tienes una novia, ahora ve al paso más importante: amigos incondicionales.

La morena sonrió mordiendo su comida.

– Y por favor no te estrelles en otra isla – Se rió suavemente la mujer mayor.

– Ese no es el plan – Sonrió Beca – Tenemos vuelo para dentro de dos días en la madrugada pero no me preguntes donde nos quedaremos. Vamos sin plan alguno, Fat Amy lo quiere así

– ¿Cómo pagaron los boletos?

– No quieres saber – Beca suspiró.

– Está bien – Sonrió – Y en cuanto a esa pelea…

– Ah creo que escuche el timbre, iré a ver – Dijo rápidamente la chica.

Escuchó a su abuela decirle algo sobre regañarla tarde o temprano y ella solo rodó los ojos. Miró el boleto en sus manos y luego sonrió. En realidad quería ir con ellas, quizá si podía llegar a conocerlas mejor y en realidad eso por alguna razón la hacía feliz.

Subió hacia su habitación mientras texteaba a Chloe para hacerle saber que aún continuaba con vida –ella en serio creía que su abuela la iba a matar.

* * *

 _Camino por la arena cargando algunas ramas para la fogata de ese día. El clima era frío, el viento literalmente provocaba que su cabello castaño se convirtiera en una maraña. Estaba enojada y molesta, pero aun así seguía recogiendo la leña para luego ser capaz de dejarla caer al suelo junto a la fogata y sonreír a quien estuviera ahí para hacerle saber que después de ese trabajo duro no pensaba hacer nada._

 _Sí, eso es lo que motivaba a Stacie a seguir recogiendo leña._

 _Y cuando su motivación se rompió ella dio una patada en la arena levantándola y apagando accidentalmente la fogata. Frente a ella, una no muy contenta Aubrey se cruzaba de brazos._

– _Mira que has hecho._

– _Fue tú culpa. Te dije que no seguiría trabajando – Ella gimió – He estado pescando y ahora recogiendo leña. Necesito un descanso. ¿Ves esto? Esta manicure me la hice ayer y está hecha un desastre._

– _¿Cómo te haces una manicure?_

– _¡Porque me traje mis esmaltes!_

– _Dios, Stacie, olvídate de eso. Necesitamos fuego para esta noche y Emily no está._

– _¿Dónde se ha ido? No puede haber ido muy lejos cojeando._

– _No sé dónde se ha ido. Dijo algo de salir con Rebeca._

– _¿Qué? – Frunció el ceño – No me digas que irá tras ella. Esa chica es mía_

– _Stacie – Aubrey la miró con celos y enojo._

– _¿Qué? Ya le dije a Chloe que ella es mía y le dije a Jesse que dejara de intentarlo. Y pensar que Legado estaba moviéndose sigilosamente. Sabía que tenía que haber una razón por la cual siempre acude a Becky cuando sucede algo. Como con la caja que encontró bajo el avión. Teniéndonos a nosotras en la misma carpa la fue a despertar a ella… – Stacie dijo con celos molesta._

 _Aubrey sacudió la cabeza – Olvídate de eso. No sé cómo, pero es mejor que enciendas la fogata._

– _Tenemos un mechero, ¿no? Úsalo._

– _No, tú apagaste la fogata, tú hazlo. Tengo cosas que hacer._

– _¡Yo he trabajo todo el día!_

– _Solo es un minuto, Stacie._

– _Un minuto que se hace una eternidad y mira el viento, no va a ser fácil._

– _Debiste pensarlo antes de apagar el fuego._

– _¡UHG! ¡AUBREY! – Volvió a patear la arena dejando que cayera más sobre la fogata. La chica rubia se dio la vuelta y se fue cargando dos botellas grandes vacías, seguramente en busca de agua. Stacie volvió a gruñir. Mirando hacia la chica y luego alzando la mirada hacia alrededor del campamento._

 _¿Acaso era la única que estaba trabajando tan duro que merecería un descanso y que se lo negaban?_

– Sigo pensando que debimos haber llamado a una pizzería y haberla ordenado en lugar de hacerla nosotras.

– El trabajo tiene su recompensa – Aubrey sonrió mientras terminaba de adornar la pizza con trozos de aceituna – Será más deliciosa

– Trabajar no es lo mío – Stacie tomó entre sus dedos pulgar e índice una rodaja de tomate.

Su novia se rió ligeramente mientras encendía el horno – ¿Qué piensas de toda esta locura de Hawaii?

– Pues que es lo mejor que nos sucederá, evidentemente. Concuerdo con Amy en ir sin ningún plan, eso es lo que hace divertido el viaje.

– Es un poco arriesgado, ¿no?

– Tal vez, pero nos divertiremos – Sonrió Stacie – ¿Y sabes cómo divertirnos aún más?

– ¿Consiguiendo un hotel y una guía turística?

– No – Respondió con evidente tono de voz ante la respuesta – Mientras esperamos hasta que esto esté listo

– Solo tardara veinte minutos como mucho – Dijo Aubrey con una sonrisa.

– Entonces hay que aprovecharlos muy bien – Se rió Stacie mordiendo ligeramente el oído de Aubrey. La muchacha rió antes de darle un golpe.

– Mi hermana está en casa, basta.

– A Lindy no le importara.

– Seguro que sí lo hará y luego se quejará conmigo luego así que contrólate.

Stacie frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba en el sofá – Ahora sí estoy molesta.

Aubrey rodó los ojos mientras sonreía – Tendremos mucho tiempo en el viaje. Si es que conseguimos un buen hotel y no terminamos en la calle

– Qué es lo peor que podría pasar.

– Que secuestren a una de nosotras y no podamos hacer nada para ayudarla.

– Bree, necesitas relajarte.

– Tú estás demasiado relajada.

– Eso es porque ya pasamos por un accidente y sobrevivimos, ya no tengo nada de qué preocuparme.

– En realidad me preocupa – Ella torció los labios – No sé si sea buena idea irnos en avión o… ir, en realidad

– Estaremos bien. Lo puedo sentir.

– Espero que tengas razón – Aubrey murmuró sintiendo los brazos de Stacie rodearla y jalarla hacia el sofá – Porque como no sea así vas a estar en problemas

Stacie sonrió divertida.

– ¡ALGO SE QUEMA!

Ambas chicas alzaron la mirada hacia el techo, de dónde provenía el grito de la hermana de Aubrey. Ambas chicas fruncieron el ceño ligeramente antes de sentir el aroma a quemado del horno. Se pusieron en pie y corrieron hacia la cocina apagando el horno.

– ¿Ahora sí podemos ordenar una pizza en condiciones? – Stacie preguntó mientras miraba el desastre que acababan de obtener como resultado de un descuido.

– Yo llamaré. Tú limpia aquí – Suspiró Aubrey – Con piña, ¿no?

– El mejor dulce tropical.

* * *

– Esto es delicioso, mamá – Dijo la tía de Beca dándole un mordisco a la carne.

– Traga primero, después habla – Diana dijo con una sonrisa antes de mirar hacia su nieto – ¿Qué tal te fue en la universidad este año?

– Oh, no ha estado mal– Un joven de tez morena alzó la mirada de su plato de comida y sonrió. El chico miró hacia sus parientes antes de darle un mordisco a un trozo de zanahoria – De hecho ha estado bien. Obtuve un premio por mis notas

– Dios eres un cerebrito – Beca rodó los ojos.

El muchacho frunció el ceño – Es mejor que tus notas promedio. Quiero decir, ¿Qué clase de persona saca a posta la mitad de la nota?

– Sacar el cincuenta por cierto de la nota es bueno. No es malo, ni bueno. No te esfuerzas y tampoco te va mal – Beca defendió su punto de vista.

– Deberías esforzarte más – Diana golpeó a Beca con una cuchara mientras el muchacho se reía – Sobre todo ahora que vas a la universidad

– Espera, ¿asistirás a la universidad? – Su tía alzó las cejas con sorpresa – ¿Por qué me vengo a enterar de esto recién? Creía que no veías la hora de irte a Los Ángeles

– Ah… cosas sucedieron…

– La novia – Dijo el muchacho.

Beca frunció el ceño antes de sacudir la cabeza – Ese no es asunto tuyo.

– Jamás pensé que la pequeña Rebeca estaría tan enamorada como para aplazar su sueño.

– Por favor, papá, ¿has conocido a la chica? Es imposible decirle que no a ella.

– ¿Desde cuándo la conoces tú?

– Desde que publica seguido en twitter sobre ustedes – El muchacho se rió.

– Anthony, qué te dije sobre espiar a otros.

– Que no lo hiciera. Era acoso. Podía ir a la cárcel – El muchacho recitó con desinterés.

Beca rodó los ojos – Chloe irá a Barden y pensé en ir con ella – Se encogió de hombros con calma – El plan es estudiar ahí y luego mudarnos a L.A juntas

– Suena a que tienes planeado el escenario principal – Jeremy, el esposo de Eliza dijo con calma.

– Ah, sí, más o menos – Se encogió de hombros la chica.

La abuela de Beca sonrió a su familia mientras bebía de su vaso de agua unos tragos largos.

En la mesa se encontraban en ese momento sentados a la cabeza, la abuela de Beca, a su derecha su hija mayor: Eliza y su esposo Jeremy; a su izquierda estaba Beca y Anthony, el hijo de Eliza y Jeremy.

El chico había heredado el color de ojos de la familia Sanders. Tanto Diana, como sus dos hijas: Eliza y la madre de Beca poseían el mismo color de ojos y evidentemente sus hijos lo poseían también. El chico tenía el cabello de color rubio, a diferencia de Beca que lo tenía castaño, ya que Jeremy era rubio.

El marido de Eliza conoció a su mujer años atrás cuando se encontraba preparándose para unos exámenes en la escuela de abogados. Estaba en una cafetería con un lío de papeles sobre la mesa y bebiendo casi cinco tazas de café, cuando Eliza –que trabajaba de camarera– se acercó a el y en lugar de rellenar con café negro su sexta taza, la relleno con leche sabor chocolate desconcertando al hombre.

– Así es mejor – Le dijo ella al hombre.

Desde entonces, por lo que Beca sabía, él buscaba cualquier excusa para acercarse a la cafetería solo a verla a ella hasta que finalmente se había decidido invitarla a salir. Desde entonces habían pasado más de veinte años y seguían tan enamorados como la primera vez.

Su hijo Anthony era dos años mayor que Beca, pero siempre de alguna manera la chica se las ingeniaba para demostrar más madurez que él –y en ocasiones solía llamarlo "Mocoso" solo por el placer de verlo molesto.

Así como el apellido de Beca era Mitchell y no Sanders (como el de su abuela), Eliza también había cambiado su apellido al casarse y ahora era la orgullosa propietaria del apellido Marín.

– No he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a la chica – Eliza hizo una mueca algo molesta – ¿Cuándo me la presentarás a _mí_?

Beca balbuceo algunas respuestas algo sonrojada. Para ella no era común hablar sobre su relación frente alguien, mucho menos frente a familiares. Tragó saliva nerviosa antes de beber del jugo de naranja que tenía en su vaso.

– Algún día. Si sobrevivo al viaje.

– ¿Qué viaje? – Frunció el ceño Jeremy.

– Dios, dejen las preguntas, me siento como en un interrogatorio – Ella hizo una mueca – Unas… amigas… decidieron comprar unos boletos para Hawaii y nos iremos en dos días. Sin planes. Sin dinero. Comienzo a tener miedo – Susurró la última parte.

– Hawaii – Anthony alzó las cejas – Eso es interesante. Nunca he estado ahí, me gustaría ir algún día

– Creía que tu sueño es viajar a Roma – Dijo Beca confundida.

– Los sueños son infinitos – Dijo el muchacho con calma apuntándole con el tenedor.

Eliza frunció el ceño – Espera un momento, rebobina… ¿dijiste Barden? ¿Quién hizo el papeleo?

Una pequeña "o" se formó en los labios de Beca mientras parecía querer evitar responder a esa pregunta. Su tía la miró con sus penetrantes ojos azules, molesta porque sabía la respuesta sin que la chica lo dijera, ella miró a su abuela como si le pidiera ayuda y la mujer mayor se limpió los labios con una servilleta antes de mirar a su hija.

– Warren se ha hecho cargo.

La mujer dejó caer el tenedor en el plato molesta antes de bajar los brazos – ¿Por qué? – Exigió saber.

– Cariño – Jeremy susurro preocupado antes de que la mujer se quitara la mano de su marido del hombro.

– ¿Por qué dejaste que lo hiciera? – Pregunto ella molesta – ¿El dinero es el problema? Podíamos haber ayudado, sabes que no me habría molestado pagarle la universidad a Beca. Es mejor a estudiar gratis a causa de ese hombre

– Eliza, no ahora – Dijo su madre con seriedad.

Beca se encogió en su asiento evitando mirar a la mujer. Ella entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía su tía, pues tampoco era fan de Warren Mitchell y evidentemente si tuviera que elegir entre estudiar gratis a su costa o estar sin estudiar preferiría la segunda opción. Pero la situación era que cuando Beca estaba aplicando para la universidad y revisando si podía contar con algunas becas que la ayudaran a pagar, la propia universidad logró hacer la conexión entre ella y el profesor de literatura diciéndole que podía estudiar gratuito si lo quería.

Fue un momento de debilidad. Ella no planeaba aceptar sino hasta que esa misma tarde habló con Chloe y solo verla emocionada mientras le contaba a ella los planes que tenía para la universidad mientras Beca estuviera en L.A –completamente inconsciente de la sorpresa que quería darle la morena– que se dio cuenta de que la mejor manera de salir del problema era aceptando que tenía una conexión con estudios gratuito.

Ela primero se lanzaría al infierno con una rama rota antes que pedirle ayuda a Warren y fue su abuela quien le dijo que la decisión era suya y que en caso de no aceptar podían encontrar otra solución.

Vendió su alma al diablo cuando le pidió a Warren salir a almorzar y le contó sobre lo que quería. Ella sabía que el hombre estaba buscando cualquier oportunidad para acercársele de nuevo, para intentar entablar una relación padre-hija o para, simplemente, tener un espacio en la vida de la morena por lo que él no dudo en aceptar con la única condición de que Beca terminara sus estudios y no lo dejara la mitad.

Al igual que su tía, a Beca no le gustaba estar cerca de él y se le hacía incomodo cuando estaba con él, que irónicamente a diferencia de su tía, ella se cabreaba solo de mirarlo.

Eliza siempre lo culpo por lo que sucedió con su hermana, así como también culpaba a su hermana de los horrores que Beca había pasado cuando era niña. La mujer tendía a ser sobreprotectora con ella cuando esas dos entidades se hacían presente de una u otra manera en su vida.

Y ella desde luego era capaz de ir a la casa de Warren y a la universidad para cancelar la gratuidad de Beca y comenzar a pagar por el año escolar. Todo lo que fuera necesario para mantenerlo alejado de la chica.

Pero Beca no era niña. Tenía dieciocho años y era capaz de elegir si quería que su padre esté de regreso en su vida o no.

– No puedo esperar para irme a Hawaii – Murmuró ella llevando un trozo de zanahoria a su boca mientras ignoraba a su tía pelear con su abuela. Los demás en la mesa hicieron una mueca incómodos, sin haberla escuchado a ella.

Continuará…

* * *

Tercer capítulo a bordo del expreso Bellas.

No quiero confirmar nada todavía, pero es posible que me haya logrado estabilizar, es decir, sin contar este capítulo tengo... casi tres capítulos terminados, el cinco va a la mitad, probablemente cuando actualice esto ya lo haya terminado. Aun así me gusta subir capítulos seguidos así que hasta no tener una diferencia de cinco capítulos no estableceré ninguna fecha. Además, en una semana más comienza la universidad para mí así que tengo que pensar bien cómo hacerlo.

Cambiando de tema, como bien sale en el resumen este fics es sobre la locura que va a ocurrir en Hawaii y sobre lo que yo llamaría "el pasado de Beca", si todos leyeron Sobrevivientes Aéreos, el capítulo... 21 o 22, no recuerdo con exactitud aunque quiero jugármela por el 21, sabrán de que hablo. Quiero centrar un poco en la familia de Beca, que de eso se trata el fics y que una vez que Beca logre establecer lazos con las Bellas y dejar de decir que no son amigas, por fin pueda resolver el conflicto que la envuelve en cuanto a su familia. Por lo tanto, pueden que hayan bastantes capítulos centrados en eso.

Hay algo en la otra historia que me gustaría lograr acá y voy a admitir que esta es una de las razones por las que no puedo escribir o las ideas no se me ordenan bien en la cabeza y es los títulos. En el otro fics, lo que me más me gusto fue escribir los títulos y el 90% de las veces que subía escribía el capitulo tenia la idea principal en mi cabeza y ponía el titulo primero, así después escribía el capítulo ya con el titulo. Fueron bastantes rara las veces que tuve que cambiar los títulos porque no iban acorde al capítulo, casi escasas y en este fics está ocurriendo todo lo contrario. He cambiado los títulos casi tres veces por capítulo y comienzo a estresarme por algo tan sencillo. Tengo las ideas, pero no logro encontrar un titulo que me guste y estoy probando y probando. Al final escribo el capítulo y después sigo probando varios títulos.

No creo que este mal y me siento satisfecha con los títulos de momento, aunque desearía que fueran ligeramente mejores, y tener menos problemas para pensar en ellos. De hecho esta es básicamente una de las razones por las que me retrase a veces, porque aunque tenga el capítulo escrito si el titulo no me gusta no subiré el capítulo y lo digo de antemano, evidentemente luego me disculpare y explicaré la razón del retraso (esto más que nada con una fecha ya establecida).

\- Shaoran09: No sé a que te refieres con acorde y fluido, sorry, pero creo que me hago una idea en la cabeza. Es probable que signifique más desarrollados (?) pero no lo se y no pondré las manos en el fuego. Lo de Beca, sí te tomo la palabra y en cuanto a las canciones también, creo que al menos para mí fue lo primero que note y se sintió bastante fuerte. Primero pensé que era solo en la presentación de Emily en el acuario, pero después avanzaba la película fue cómo... por qué... De todos modos, Cheap Thrills me encanto, Sia es mi cantante favorita por lo tanto me encanto escucharla aunque admito que una mezcla no habría estado mal. Yo espero que haya una cuarta película, según leí existía la posibilidad siempre cuando esta se vendiera bien, pero tampoco se descartaba que esto era una trilogía y no pasa más allá.

\- Guest: En realidad no se van a perder en otra isla, aunque admito que tenía planeado hacerlo así pero seria demasiado repetitivo así que descarte la idea. Otra idea era que hubiera sido un sueño el que las hayan rescatado, resultado de haber comido alucinógenos por partes de una baya, pero de nuevo la descarte y decidí sacar otra historia en la cual hubieran problemas en una isla tropical que elegí Hawaii y ahí... sucederán cosas, tengo las ideas en la cabeza y espero que encajen, de igual manera todas las ideas que he descartado para este fics (y han sido muchas) las tengo en mi cabeza para ver como puedo encajarlas sin alterar la historia. Quizá no se trate de sobrevivir en una isla, pero sí se van a apoyar mutuamente para... superar lo que va suceder. Mi idea es fortalecer el vínculo y evidentemente tenemos los flashback de tanto fuera de la isla (al menos de los primeros días) como dentro de la isla (que es lo que mas importa). Aubrey y Beca pelearan siempre, me encanta escribir eso.

Dejen Reviews.

Nos veremos en la próxima actualización que... esperemos que sea pronto.


	4. La pequeña bebé de las Bellas

_**Resumen:**_ _Tres meses tras el accidente, Beca Mitchell intenta seguir adelante con su vida queriendo enterrar los recuerdos del pasado, pero todo se vuelve de cabeza cuando las personas que menos quería ver vuelven a su vida queriendo formar parte de ella. Con una nueva isla esperando a ser descubierta por sus ojos, Beca sabe que aceptar la idea de Amy de tener vacaciones en hawaii era una mala idea desde el comienzo._

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect es una comedia musical dirigida por Jason Moore y escrita por KayCannon con la producción de Elizabeth Banks. También basada en el libro corto de Mickey Rapkins

* * *

~ Sobrevivientes Aéreos II ~

Día 142:  
La pequeña bebé de las Bellas

Beca se había despertado de muy mal humor esa mañana. No había logrado pegar ojo en toda la noche ya que cada vez que lo hacía no dejaba de escuchar la voz de su tía en su cabeza recordándole que debió haber ido a ella primero antes que Warren. Parte de ella se sentía culpable y la otra parte, la que debería no sentirse así, pues solo estaba estudiando gratis (no era nada de otro mundo) en realidad no sentía bien. En todos los aspectos Beca se sentía horrible. Había traicionado a su tía y estaba usando a Warren. ¿Qué debía pensar ella misma en ese momento.

Escondió su rostro en la almohada y cuando unos golpes en su puerta la hicieron gruñir con fuerza, Beca rodó por la cama intentando ignorar el ruido.

– ¡Vete! – Le dijo a su abuela con la voz ahogada en la almohada – Trato de dormir

La puerta se abrió y Beca no escuchó nada. Volvió a gruñir con el rostro enterrado en la almohada y chilló con sorpresa cuando sintió un peso sobre ella. Alzó la mirada encontrándose con algunos cabellos rojizos antes de encontrarse con el rostro de Chloe, quien posaba su frente sobre la sien de Beca.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Beca preguntó con cara de póker.

– Vine a ver a mi novia – Beso su sien antes de reírse y sentarse en la cama quitando su peso de encima de la chica – Tu abuela me dejo entrar

– Comienzo a pensar que te estas obsesionando conmigo.

La pelirroja se rió – ¿Por qué de tan mal humor en la mañana?

– Porque es día. Porque existe el sol. Porque te has colado en mi habitación. Porque a veces las familias apestan – Beca enumero con un tono tranquilo que a Chloe le costó identificar como algo parecido al sarcasmo – ¿Quieres que siga?

La chica se rió mientras recogía del escritorio unos vasos de café – Porque no me cuentas tu pésimo día mientras tomamos desayunos.

– ¿Te has enterado? – Beca abrazo sus rodillas y apoyo su mentón antes de recibir su vaso de café.

– Diana me advirtió antes de subir sobre una pelea ayer en la cena – Chloe hizo una mueca – ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Te habría escuchado desahogarte

– No quería molestarte – Sacudió la cabeza antes de beber el café – Oh, esto es increíble

– Negro y cargado. Como te gusta.

– Eres la mejor.

Chloe sonrió – ¿Entonces?

– No quiero hablar de eso – Ella sacudió la cabeza – Lo bueno es que le conté a mi abuela sobre el viaje y estoy con vida, ¿no es fantástico?

– Asombroso – La pelirroja se rió – Yo les conté a mis padres y adivina que dijeron

– ¿Qué alegría?

Choe se rió – Dijeron que no podía ir y que me encadenarían a mi habitación si era necesario para evitarlo.

Beca alzó las cejas con sorpresa y desconcertada. Chloe rió nuevamente sacudiendo la cabeza – Estoy bromeando. Ellos dijeron que no les gustaba la idea, pero que podía ir si era lo que quería. Solo tengo que llamarlos todas las noches para hacerles saber que no estoy perdida en el mar.

Beca sonrió ligeramente – Caí – dijo ella – Realmente creí que no vendrías

– Oh, estarías sola sin mí. ¿Te da miedo?

– Ya quisiera Beale.

Chloe se rió antes de hacerle cosquillas a la morena que se retorció derramando el café sobre la cama. Chloe abrió la boca riendo y luego se puso en pie mirando el desastre.

– Mira lo que has hecho.

– Fuiste tú.

Beca se rió mientras se levantaba de la cama – supongo que ahora una ducha es obligatorio.

– Y bien que te hace falta – Chloe rió – Estaré esperando aquí, ya sabes, sola… donde nadie me vea… esperándote

Beca rodó los ojos – Solo es una ducha. Estaré de regreso. Puedes usar mi laptop.

– ¿Bromeas? Ya la encendí – Se burló la pelirroja con una sonrisa. Beca sacudió la cabeza dejando la ropa sobre su cama. Se acercó a la muchacha que se encontraba examinando su lista de mezclas con una sonrisa, sin notar que Beca todavía seguía en la habitación.

– Vuelvo enseguida – La tomó de los hombros y la besó en la mejilla.

Chloe sonrió mientras se volteaba – Amo tu música, cada vez es mejor. ¿Has pensado en conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo en discotecas o pubs?

– No creo que eso sea para mí – Beca sacudió la cabeza – Vuelvo enseguida

– Bien – Sonrió la pelirroja.

Con su ropa en mano, Beca salió de la habitación camino al baño. Estuvo un buen rato parada bajo el agua tibia mientras rememoraba los acontecimientos de la cena del día anterior. En su cabeza seguía dando vueltas la voz de su tía, incluso cuando se suponía que Beca debía estar en su habitación y no escuchando a escondidas desde la escalera a su abuela y a Eliza pelear sobre el tema en cuestión. El estómago se le revolvió de pronto mientras pensaba en la llamada de Warren ese mismo día. Quería pedirle un consejo a su abuela, no estaría mal, pero con todo lo que sucedió el día anterior ella no veía cómo decírselo.

Cerró la llave del grifo y se vistió en ahí mismo en el baño. Chloe estaba en su habitación y aunque en realidad no sería nada extraño porque la pelirroja ya la había visto desnuda (aunque en solo una ocasión), Beca aún se sentía que se le subía la sangre cada vez que la pelirroja tenía la oportunidad de obligarla a sonrojarse con comentarios o con gestos.

Su mañana no había sido mala. No había dormido mucho, es verdad, pero al menos Chloe había tenido la idea de ir a verla, lo cual solo le alegró la mañana más de lo que ella hubiera pensado. Un pequeño gesto como ese en realidad la estaba haciendo sonreír.

Salió del baño secando su cabello con una toalla y dirigiéndose a la habitación en donde encontró a Chloe todavía revisando su música. La chica sonrió en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Beca estaba de regreso.

– Hey, ¿segura que no quieres tocar en algún pub? Estoy segura de que Fat Amy podría conseguirte una gran oportunidad si le pides ayuda. Flo también tiene contactos, espero que buenos contactos y no malos o peligrosos.

– Estoy bien – Beca sonrió mientras observaba su cama. La pelirroja había quitado las sabanas mojadas y las había dejado en un canasto con el resto de la ropa sucia. Beca sonrió al ver sus frazadas dobladas en los pies de la cama y el líquido del colchón parecía que ya no estaba. Chloe lo había secado. – No necesito eso. Además, Barden tiene un programa de radio

– No es lo mismo – Chloe frunció el ceño – Beca, desperdiciarás tu talento de esa forma

La morena sacudió la cabeza – En fin. ¿Qué tienes en mente para hoy?

– Estaba pensando en que podríamos simplemente pasar el día acurrucadas viendo algunas películas – Chloe sonrió acercándose a su bolso y sacando algunas caratulas de películas – Traje algunas de mi casa

– Pero odio las películas – Gimió Beca.

– Esta te encantara, es sobre cinco chicos de diferentes personalidades que consiguen un castigo y durante ese tiempo de castigo se conocen entre sí – Chloe sonrió con entusiasmo – Y tengo esta otra: Es sobre una película de horror navideña

Beca gimió – Bien, veamos la de navidad. Al menos será divertido volver a ver a Santa Klaus contra Krampus.

Chloe sonrió mientras recogía sus cosas antes de detenerse de golpe. Miro a su novia de brazos cruzados y Beca alzó una ceja confundida.

– ¿Cómo sabes que Santa pelea contra Krampus?

– ¿Por la caratula?

– ¡Ya la viste!

Beca gimió – No fue mi culpa. Mi primo me obligo a verla – Ella tomó el bolso de Chloe mientras ambas chicas se dirigían hacia el piso de abajo – Lo siento

– Entonces veremos la otra.

– Pero no tengo ganas de verla – Gruñó Beca.

– Es tu castigo por ver la película sin mí.

– Eres mala.

– Dios, ni quien te vio ni quien viera. ¿Esta es Badass Mitchell haciendo pucheros? – Se burló Chloe.

Beca se detuvo a la mitad de las escaleras mirando a Chloe – Yo soy muy ruda… – Dijo con seguridad en su voz – No adorable

Ella rodó los ojos con una sonrisa.

Las dos chicas preparaban para instalarse en el sofá, mientras Beca proyectaba la película, Chloe se encontraba en la cocina consiguiendo refrescos y comida. La morena se dejó caer en el sofá cuando la pelirroja se acercó.

– Tu abuela me ha invitado a almorzar.

– ¿Le dijiste que no?

– En realidad dije que sí – Ella parpadeó confundida – ¿No quieres?

– No, sí, pero… quería pedirte un favor – Se mordió el labio. La película comenzó y Chloe abrió la boca para poder preguntar algo a Beca, pero en ese momento la escena de Santa caminando por los pasillos del establo de renos cubierto de sangre se hizo presente.

– Se supone que veríamos la otra.

– Esta tiene más acción – Sonrió Beca nerviosa.

* * *

– Huevos. Huevos. Huevos. ¡Oh, aquí, huevos! – Emily sonrió mientras recogía una caja de seis huevos de la estantería y lo depositaba en su carrito. La muchacha reviso la lista que traía en las manos y tras tachar lo último de ella se dirigió hacia la caja para poder pagar sus compras.

Su madre le había pedido que comprara algunos ingredientes para el almuerzo y siendo tan dulce y amable como era, Emily no se negó a aceptar la petición de la mujer mayor. Le había tomado cerca de diez minutos caminando desde su casa al supermercado, así que ni siquiera había pensado en utilizar el auto de su padre –siendo que ya había fallado dos veces en su examen de conducir tampoco creía que se lo fueran a prestar– por lo tanto le tocaba cargar con las bolsas con diez artículos y caminar de regreso.

Bajó sus gafas de sol que se encontraban sobre la corona de su cabeza y luego sonrió agarrando las bolsas con ambas manos. Se disponía a regresar a casa cuando algo llamó su atención no muy lejos de donde estaba. Directo en el estacionamiento, juraría que había escuchado a Fat Amy gritarle a alguien y ella rogó, suplicó (solo le faltó ponerse de rodillas) que se hubiera equivocado de persona.

La suerte no estaba de su parte.

Debido a que su casa estaba ubicada cerca del centro, ella tenía cercanía con algunas de sus amigas entre ellas Amy, Flo y Ashley. Las demás chica vivían al otro extremo de la ciudad.

Se acercó ante la multitud de gente que estaba rodeando a dos personas y enseguida abrió los ojos como si fueran a salirse de su propia órbita.

– Lo pedí por favor – Ella murmuró con un gemido.

* * *

Los labios de Beca acariciaron el cuello de Chloe mientras la pelirroja reía a causa de las cosquillas que le causaba. La pelirroja jadeó arqueando la espalda cuando las manos de la morena se metieron bajo su camiseta. El rugido desgarrador de Krampus en la pantalla del televisor las hizo saltar a ambas. Chloe rió escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Beca.

– Oh dios…

– Creo que una película de terror arruina el ambiente romántico – Beca se rió mientras se quitaba de encima de la pelirroja.

– Debiste haber puesto la otra, tiene menos gritos y acción.

Beca se rió ligeramente besando la mejilla de Chloe. Estiro los brazos sobre la mesa de centro y recogió su lata de soda para beber un poco. El teléfono de Chloe resonó con la melodía de Titanium provocando que Beca alzara una ceja mientras la pelirroja reía ligeramente.

– Te prometo que no es lo que crees – Dijo la pelirroja con picardía mientras respondía la llamada – Habla Chloe. Oh, Legacy, ¿todo bien? No, ¿qué? ¿Qué ella qué? Oh, está bien, espera ahí, Beca y yo iremos en seguida. Aléjate y finje que no la conoces. Vamos en seguida, danos quince minutos como mucho

– ¿Qué sucede? – Beca preguntó dándole un mordisco a una palomita.

– Código Amy.

– ¿Código Amy?

La pelirroja se puso en pie alarmada. Miro a Beca durante unos minutos antes de caer en cuenta de que la morena solo formaba parte del grupo desde hace menos de un año, y gran parte que había pasado con las Bellas jamas había estado presente en un código Amy. Ella resopló mientras guardaba su celular.

– Necesito que me lleves a MegaGanga, ¿podemos tomar tu auto?

– Eso creo – Beca frunció el ceño – ¿Qué es un Código Amy y por qué estás alterada?

La pelirroja comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida mientras Beca recogía las llaves del auto del bowl junto a la puerta.

– Es el código que usamos cuando Amy o cualquier otra chica se mete en problema. Usualmente el nombre varia – Chloe dijo preocupada – Legacy me llamó, dijo que Amy se está metiendo en una pelea en el estacionamiento de MegaGanga y ella está asustada porque Fat Amy no la está escuchando

– Oh por dios – Beca sacudió la cabeza.

Las dos chicas subieron al Hyundai rojo de Beca, un auto que sus tíos le habían regalado (no era nuevo sino usado pero parecía nuevo). Ella no era de conducir mucho, odiaba estar al volante por lo que usualmente preferiría caminar o tomar el autobús. Chloe se había burlado de ella diciendo que si tuviera un auto entonces no dejaría de presumir de ello.

Llegaron al supermercado que Chloe había dicho en casi veinte minutos y pese a que intentaron reducir el tiempo, había un gran embotellamiento a unas cuantas cuadras del supermercado. Beca condujo en calma mientras Chloe no dejaba de despotricar a Amy por meterse en problemas en un momento como ese. Ella se detuvo en el estacionamiento y ambas bajaron del auto.

– ¡Ahí! – Beca señaló hacia un gran número de personas. Las dos chicas se miraron y corrieron hacia donde se encontraba el grupo de gente.

– ¡Legacy! – Chloe llamó a la chica cuando la distinguió y jadeo cuando la morena más alta se dio la vuelta revelando un corte sangrante en su ceja. La chica abrió la boca y alzo las manos rápidamente.

– No es lo que parece. No es grave.

– ¿Qué diablos ocurrió contigo? – Beca rugió mientras se acercaba.

– Intente separar a Amy de esos chicos, pero ella me golpeó y uno de sus anillos o pulseras me hizo esto – Emily miro a ambas chicas preocupada – No es grave

– ¿No es grave? – Chloe se acercó a la chica. Fijo su vista en unas bolsas de supermercado tiradas junto a ella y la sangre en el mango de una de las bolsas. Ella acarició con cuidado la zona de la herida y Emily retrocedió con dolor.

Beca miró entre la multitud y se golpeó la frente cuando vio a Fat Amy hacerle una llave a un chico mientras los demás estaban tratando de darle ánimos al muchacho para que se zafara de la australiana. Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras recogía las bolsas del suelo y sacaba las llaves del auto.

– Ve al auto, en la guantera tengo algunos curitas. Si alguien les pregunta algo, no tienen idea de qué está sucediendo – Le entregó a Chloe las llaves y las compras de Emily.

– ¿Qué contigo?

– Yo sacaré a Amy de aquí antes de que llegue la policía.

– ¿La policía? – Chloe alzo las cejas – No puedes estar hablando en serio. Si te metes en problemas…

– Estaré bien. Relájate. – Beca dijo con confianza – Ve allá y espérame.

Vio a la pelirroja asentir insegura antes de marcharse con Emily. Se volteó nuevamente hacia Fat Amy, ahora sentada sobre el chico, y luego por el rabillo del ojo vio el punto rojo que le había alertado que la policía estaría llegando en cualquier lugar.

Cámara de seguridad.

Todo su instinto le grito que huyera de ahí. No podía volver a tener más problemas con la policía. Esta era una ciudad pequeña, solo un pequeño pueblo en medio de la nada, y la estación de policía no contaba con más de cinco oficiales, literalmente todos recordaban su cara así como ella recordaba la cara de todos ellos. Pero a pesar de lo que su instinto le decía, ella no podía dejar a Fat Amy ahí sola, no se lo perdonaría. Además, si ella tenía problemas con la policía, Beca tenía la ligera sensación de que solo empeoraría su situación.

Camino hacia donde estaba Fat Amy y el muchacho en el suelo gritando por un socorro. Alguien se acercó por detrás de ella cargando con un bate de baseball. Beca apresuró el paso hacia donde estaban los tres luchadores callejeros.

– ¡Hey! – Aventó un puñetazo contra el muchacho del bate arrojándolo al suelo. El chico se cubrió el labio y Beca gimió de dolor mirando la sangre de sus nudillos preguntándose si era suya o de él.

– ¡Eso es Shawshank!

– Muévete – Beca la tomó del brazo y la obligo a levantarse – La policía estará aquí en poco tiempo y no podemos meternos en problemas ahora

– ¿Qué, la policía? – Amy parecía sorprendida, pero no afectada por las palabras de ella.

– ¡Que alguien me quite a este elefante de encima! – El muchacho lloró.

– Tú cállate, Jefrey – Amy dijo dando un bote. Beca hizo una mueca de dolor ajena antes de forzar a la chica a levantarse y a alejarse mientras ella lanzaba maldiciones a los dos chicos.

Pasó una mano por su rostro cuando escuchó las sirenas policíacas y supo que si no comenzaban a correr hasta su auto y largarse del supermercado jamás podría llegar a casa sin que su abuela no la castigara y le quitara el boleto de avión. Peor aún, Amy, Emily y Chloe estaban envueltas en el caos dela australiana, no solo ella.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Shawshank?

Beca se detuvo apretando el puente de su nariz y mirando hacia Amy – ¿Qué crees? Emily llamó asustada porque tú te estabas peleando.

– Oh, Legacy también está por aquí.

– ¡Herida!

– Oh, con que ella fue la que intento meterse en mi camino.

– ¡Amy! – Beca se cubrió la cara con ambas manos – ¿Por qué empezaste una pelea?

La australiana se burló – ¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Qué no viste su cara, pedía a gritos que alguien lo golpeara!

– ¡No puede ser! – Beca gruñó.

– ¿Cuál es el problema? No es como si fuera la primera vez que te arrestan, ¿o no? Además, no te preocupes, usaré mis preciados atributos para salir sin problemas – Amy señaló todo su cuerpo con una sonrisa. Beca sacudió la cabeza antes de encaminarse hacia su auto.

Amy la siguió por detrás con calma. Ella dejo escapar un silbido cuando se fijó en el auto que tanto Chloe como Emily estaban apoyadas de espaldas. La morena más alta tenía una bendita en la ceja izquierda.

– ¿De quién es ese bebé?

– Mío y no, no te dejaré conducir – Anticipo la pregunta en los labios de Amy. Beca camino hasta donde estaba Chloe mirando a Amy con una expresión de regaño.

– ¿En qué estabas pensando?

– Relájate roja. Nada como un poco de ejercicio una vez al día.

Chloe resopló y murmuró – ¿Por qué no puedes ejercitarte como la gente normal? – Se volteó hacia Beca y le entrego las llaves – Legacy llamó a su madre y le dijo que llegaría tarde. El corte no es grave, pero me gustaría desinfectárselo antes de enviarla a su casa con una herida como esa

– Chicas, no soy un bebé, puedo hacerlo yo misma en casa – Dijo la morena con calma – Solo necesito volver al supermercado porque mi bandeja de huevos se ha roto y volveré a casa caminando

Beca sacudió la cabeza – Yo comprare los huevos. Espera aquí y luego te llevaré a casa.

– Puedo hacerlo sola.

– Mejor quédate aquí – Murmuro la morena mirando a Amy – Y tú no te muevas o la próxima vez te ataré en el maletero del auto

La australiana alzó las manos con una expresión de inocencia y sorpresa mezcladas. Chloe sacudió la cabeza fijándose en la mano de la morena.

– ¿Estás bien?

– Sí. Solo esperen aquí, me haré cargo de los huevos.

Chloe asintió.

Comprar una bandeja de huevos de seis le tomo casi diez minuto porque la señora que estaba delante de ella en la fila estaba pagando con monedas. Ella casi quiso abandonar la misión y volver al auto con las demás. Cuando logró conseguir lo que había ido a buscar se apresuró a salir cuando vio a la policía hablar con los guardias de seguridad del supermercado. Ocultando su rostro e ignorando la presencia de ellos, Beca apresuro su paso hacia su auto y nada más llegas ahí se subió y partió lejos.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Chloe pregunto abrochándose el cinturón con sorpresa ante el apuro de la morena.

– La policía está aquí y no sé ustedes, pero yo no quiero estar bajo custodia hasta que alguien pague fianza.

– ¿Entonces somos fugitivas? – Emily alzó las cejas con temor – ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Huir hasta quedarnos sin gasolina? Nuestras caras estarán en televisión solo porque Fat Amy inicio una pelea.

– Bueno, conducir sin rumbo es un buen plan – Amy dijo cruzándose de brazos. Ambas chicas estaban sentadas en los asientos de atrás.

– No, no lo haremos y no somos fugitivas – Chloe dijo rápidamente antes de mirar a Beca – No lo somos, ¿verdad?

– ¡Por supuesto que no! – Beca frunció el ceño – Solo quiero salir de aquí, no te preocupes por lo demás

– Entonces, supongo que si traemos a Piernas a este auto y sacamos a la roja entonces seríamos la hermandad de la isla, ¿no? – Preguntó Amy sonriendo. Emily hizo una mueca desviando la mirada e intentando no sonreír, pero Beca fruncía el ceño enojada.

– ¿Qué es la hermandad de la isla?

– No lo preguntes – Murmuró Beca suavemente.

– Cuando estábamos en la isla salimos con Beca y con Stacie a buscar comida las cuatro – Emily dijo con una gran sonrisa – Nos hicimos llamar así para conmemorar una gran aventura

– Que de aventura no tuvo nada – Beca gruñó.

– ¿Por qué no llamaste a Piernas en lugar de a Chloe? – Amy cuestionó – Sin ofender, ginger

Emily se sonrojó ligeramente – En realidad intente llamar a Beca, pero no me respondía así que decidí llamar a Chloe pensando que estarían juntas.

– Mi culpa. Mi teléfono está descargado – Beca respondió sin ganas. Ella siguió conduciendo en dirección a su casa para poder tratar a Emily. Sabía que no era nada grave la herida, pero algo le impedía dejar que la chica volviera a casa a menos que su herida hubiera sido tratada por completo. Necesitaba una gasa y limpiar la herida, una bendita estaba bien pero eso no era lo mismo.

Durante el trayecto a casa de Beca, Emily no dejaba de pedir perdón por los problemas así como Amy no dejaba de decir incoherencias raras. Beca estaba a solo unos segundos se perder la paciencia y tirarlas a ambas por la carretera y dejarlas ahí solas. Pero se aguantó. Llegó a su casa y las invitó a pasar encontrándose con su abuela que estaba limpiando el desorden que ella y Chloe dejaron.

– Al fin llegas, la próxima vez que no limpiaré esto – Se detuvo sosteniendo el bowl con palomitas en la mano – ¿Qué te sucedió en la mano?

Por inercia, Beca escondió la mano detrás de su espalda y luego abrió la boca – Ah, abuela, ¿recuerdas que anoche estuvimos hablando del viaje? Ella es Amy, nos ha invitado al viaje a todas.

– ¡Que hay, abuela Mitchell!

– Su apellido es Sanders – Chloe le murmuró.

La mujer frente a ella no mostraba ni un ápice de una sonrisa, simplemente miraba a las cuatro chicas molesta.

– ¿Sanders? – Amy hizo una mueca de asco – Pero tú eres Mitchell. ¿Te cambiaste el nombre? He de decir que es mejor, Beca Sanders suena asqueroso y nada badass, Shawshank

– Ella está bromeando – Beca rió nerviosa al ver a su abuela.

– Traeré el botiquín – Resopló la mujer mayor mientras Beca se estremecía.

– Oh, iré con usted – Dijo Chloe rápidamente mientras se alejaba de las chicas dándole una expresión de disculpas a Beca. La morena resopló antes de mirar a Amy molesta.

– ¿Beca Sanders, en serio?

– ¿Qué?

– Por favor, no digas esas cosas frente a ella y no menciones la pelea.

Emily chilló mientras tomaba un portarretratos en la mano. La muchacha alzó la mirada hacia la morena y luego le señaló la foto – ¿Esta eres tú? La última vez que estuvimos en tu casa, a fiesta fue en el patio trasero por eso no vi las fotos que tenías, pero… dios… eras tan tierna. No es que ahora no lo seas, quiero decir sigues siendo bastante tierna y linda, pero una mini Beca…

Beca resopló mientras miraba a las dos chicas intrusear en su hogar. Amy sostenía las figuras de cristal que su abuela había coleccionado toda su vida y Emily no dejaba de chillar al ver las fotos familiares. Beca no sabía con qué sentirse peor: si con Amy y sus manos de mantequilla con esas figuritas o con Emily que en cualquier momento preguntaría por sus padres (dado a la falta de fotografías de los Mitchell).

Finalmente Chloe bajó las escaleras con el botiquín en sus manos y se aseguró de revisar la herida de Emily primero. Todo lo que hizo Beca con su propia herida fue limpiarla y envolverla con una venda. No tenía nada más que un raspón. Ella supuso que el muchacho quizá usaba frenos cuando lo golpeo. Cuando ambas chicas fueron tratadas, Amy se acercó al botiquín y comenzó a revisar lo que había dentro.

– Esto me trae recuerdos – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

– Algunos no tan buenos – Emily se estremeció acariciando su pierna.

El timbre en la casa sonó y Beca torció los labios. Al ver por la mirilla observó que un oficial de policía se encontraba del otro lado. Ella gimió y luego miró a Fat Amy.

– Esto es tu culpa.

– Fuiste tú la que huyo de la escena del crimen.

Beca resopló mientras abría la puerta dejando a la vista a un oficial de policía alto y robusto, de cabello negro corto. Tenía un lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo.

– ¿Si… oficial?

– Rebeca Mitchell – Mencionó el oficial con una sonrisa torcida – Debí saber que donde había problemas siempre estás tú

– No sé de qué está hablando.

– Seguro – Él respiró hondo – Hemos recibido un llamado a la estación de policía diciendo que dos chicas estaban peleando en el estacionamiento de MegaGanga y resulta que cuando llegamos ahí vimos tu auto alejarse

Beca frunció el ceño – ¿Me estás espiando?

– No, resulta que conozco tu placa.

– Oh bien, porque creía que estabas espiándome como todo un acosador – Ella resopló – Estuve ahí comprando huevos. ¿Quieres el recibo o que te muestre la bandeja?

– Más cuidado con tus palabras.

– Es mi casa y tú vienes a acusarme de algo que no he hecho.

– ¿Qué sucedió en tu mano?

– Nada – Ella dijo con calma – ¿Acaso es un delito tener la mano vendada?

– Beca – Siseo Emily preocupada.

Amy sonrió con orgullo al escuchar a la muchacha enfrentarse al oficial como si se tratase de cualquier otra persona.

– Entonces no te viste involucrada en la pelea.

– Ni siquiera sé de qué me estás hablando.

El hombre apretó la mandíbula mirándola. Chloe torció los labios preocupada.

– Está bien, yo lo siento por interrumpir – Dijo él alejándose. Beca suspiró al cerrar la puerta y luego miró a las demás.

– ¿Qué?

– Acabas de mentirle a un oficial de seguridad.

– No le mentí. Yo no cause la pelea ni me vi involucrada. Solo te saque a ti y a Emily de ahí – Ella dijo con calma.

– Por eso compraste los huevos, porque sabías que verían tu auto – Emily dijo con sorpresa – Fue brillante

– Me impresionas, Shawshank. Toda una profesional en la materia.

– ¿No tendrás problemas por esto?

– No, Larrick es un tonto. Le gusta acusar a los demás, pero jamás ha tenido pruebas de que son culpables y siempre suele encerrar a los inocentes. NO sé cómo aún mantiene su trabajo.

– Entonces él fue quien te detuvo a ti.

– Sip – Beca dijo con calma – Como dije, a los inocentes. Está bien, te llevaré a casa Emily

– Gracias, Beca – Emily sonrió sonrojada – pero puedo irme sola, ¿recuerda? No soy una bebé

Beca hizo una mueca mientras miraba a Chloe que sacudía la cabeza.

– Acéptalo, Legacy – Amy tomó una figurita de cristal en sus manos y la aventó al aire atrapándola varias veces – Incluso para Shorty eres la bebé del grupo

– Pero… – Emily abrió la boca – Soy cinco meses mayor que Beca

– Legacy – Amy dijo con firmeza – La viste mentirle a un oficial de policía. Es obvio que es mayor que tú.

– Amy, eso cuesta cien dólares y es de edición limitada – Beca dijo mientras recogía la figurita con forma de hipocampo en sus manos – No lo toques. Ahora vamos al auto para llevar a Emily

– ¿A mí también me llevaras a mi casa?

– Sí, seguro – Beca dijo – Te dejare en el primer semáforo que vea

– ¡Beca! – Chloe le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro a su novia.

Beca rodó los ojos – Sí, Amy, te dejaré en tu casa.

– Siento que estás molesta hoy – Chloe murmuró cuando las dos chicas salieron de casa – ¿Qué es?

Beca suspiró – Ya casi es la hora del almuerzo.

– Sí, ya le dije a tu abuela que no puedo quedar. ¿Me dirás la razón ahora?

Beca la miro preocupada y luego asintió – Hay algo… que me gustaría que hicieras…

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Ya tengo en mente los próximos títulos y... digamos que son interesantes. no tengo más que decir, solo que espero que les esté gustando el fics y nos veremos en la próxima actualización.

Dejen Reviews.


	5. Bellas vs el pájaro de metal Pt1

_**Resumen:**_ _Tres meses tras el accidente, Beca Mitchell intenta seguir adelante con su vida queriendo enterrar los recuerdos del pasado, pero todo se vuelve de cabeza cuando las personas que menos quería ver vuelven a su vida queriendo formar parte de ella. Con una nueva isla esperando a ser descubierta por sus ojos, Beca sabe que aceptar la idea de Amy de tener vacaciones en hawaii era una mala idea desde el comienzo._

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect es una comedia musical dirigida por Jason Moore y escrita por KayCannon con la producción de Elizabeth Banks. También basada en el libro corto de Mickey Rapkins

* * *

~ Sobrevivientes Aéreos II ~

Día 143:  
Bellas vs el pájaro de metal PT.1

 **Una hora para abordar el avión.**

Con un bostezo, Beca sintió el deja vu recorrerle por todo el cuerpo como si se tratase de un aura. Se dirigía a las cuaro de la mañana hacia el aeropuerto con Eliza al volante de su auto. La muchacha ni siquiera estaba segura de sí debían rememorar la conversación que tuvo tiempo atrás en una situación muy similar. Ella odiaba viajar de noche o de madrugada, más bien simplemente odiaba viajar. Horas sentadas en un avión, aburrida… al menos esta vez llevaba su laptop.

– ¿Estás molesta conmigo?

– No – Eliza sacudió la cabeza sin quitar la mirada de enfrente – Solo hubiera preferido que me lo dijeras primero

– Lo siento por no decirte.

– Está bien – Ella suspiró – No es tu culpa

– Y sobre el almuerzo…

– Beca – Ella suspiró – No puedo prohibirte hablar con Warren, puedo enojarme pero no más allá de eso. Si quieres ir a almorzar a su casa cuando regreses para poder conocer a tus abuelos paternos no puedo prohibírtelo tampoco, pero sí puedo darte un único consejo: no olvides que tuvieron dieciocho años para conocerte

– Lo sé – Sonrió la chica – Y no iré sola, Chloe estará conmigo

– Eso es lo que la hace buena chica – Sonrió Eliza estacionando en la puerta del aeropuerto – Llegamos. Pase lo que pase, Beca, si tienen problemas nunca sigan a los extraños

La muchacha frunció el ceño riendo ligeramente – No te preocupes – Se bajó del auto y miro hacia la mujer por la ventanilla – Estaremos bien. Una maleta y una mochila es todo lo que necesitamos para un viaje improvisado. Te llamaré cuando llegue

– Está bien. Cuídate, ¿segura que no quieres que te acompañe?

– Segura. Me reuniré con las demás – Sonrió Beca – Adiós

– Adiós. ¡Y no hables con extraños!

La muchacha se burló mientras se alejaba de ahí hacia el interior del aeropuerto únicamente cargando un bolso y una maleta. Ella sostenía sus audífonos en su cuello.

Entró en el establecimiento con una mueca en sus labios mientras miraba a las personas que se encontraban en el aeropuerto. Eran muchas. Mucha gente. Se estremeció preguntándose si ella necesitaba terapia o algo porque realmente odiaba a la multitud. Camino hacia donde se suponía que debía encontrarse con sus amigas, un pequeño lugar subway donde vendían sándwich por montones. Vio una cabeza roja menarse de un lado a otro al ritmo de la música que sonaba por los parlantes del local. Ella sonrió y se acercó notando que junto a la cabeza roja se encontraban otras chicas.

– ¡Beca! – La joven a la que tenían apodada como "Legacy" alzó las manos llamándola a ella. La muchacha sonrió torcido mientras se acercaba hacia la mesa con cuatro chicas comiendo un sándwich y bebiendo bebidas. Beca se fijó en la hora y se dio cuenta de que aún faltaba una hora antes de abordar el avión.

– Hey – Saludo la morena siendo recibida por un beso de Chloe. Dejó su maleta junto a la mesa mientras las demás la miraban con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Quieres pedir algo? – Ashley (o Jessica tal vez) le preguntó. La muchacha de cabello castaño bebió de su soda antes de que Beca respondiera.

– No gracias, comí en casa – Murmuro la chica tomando asiento junto a Emily en el único lugar disponible y frente a Chloe. Junto a la pelirroja se encontraba la otra castaña y junto a ella estaba Flo y Cynthia Rose.

– Sera un largo viaje, deberías comprar al menos para llevar. La comida de los aviones no es tan deliciosa como parece en las películas – Chloe sonrió tomando la mano de Beca por sobre la mesa. La morena se encogió de hombros tranquila.

– ¿Dónde están las demás?

– Eso es lo que quisiéramos saber – Dijo CR mirando hacia la morena.

– Stacie y Aubrey están haciendo cosas de mayores en el baño – Flo dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia adelante – Yo sugiero que finjamos que nada ha pasado y no será incómodo

– ¿Cosas de…? – Emily frunció el ceño confundida.

– Es por esto que eres la bebé Bella, pura e inocente – Chloe dijo entre dientes mientras se quitaba la imagen mental que forzosamente se le había metido a la cabeza.

– Oh dios, me alegra no haber comido ahora – Dijo Beca mientras Ashley dejaba su sándwich en la mesa.

– Amy me envió un mensaje diciendo que venía en camino junto con Jessica. Aparentemente ella la fue a buscar a su casa cuando Amy olvido pedir un uber – Explicó Ashley con calma mientras sacudía la cabeza.

– ¿Y Lily? – Beca alzó una ceja.

– ¿Lily? – Emily alzó la mirada buscando a su alrededor – Ella estaba aquí hace un momento

– Seguramente alguien la ha raptado. Tenemos que tener cuidado, aquí está lleno de mapaches y de raritos – Flo dijo con un susurro.

 **Cuarenta y cinco minutos para abordar el avión.**

Beca frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras sacaba su celular – Permitirán que subamos al avión en poco más de media hora. Tenemos que ir a hacer la fila y llevar nuestras cosas. Deberíamos ir a la zona de abordaje en unos minutos. Se suponía que nos reuniríamos una hora antes

– Tal vez deberíamos avanzar sin las demás – Murmuró Ashley mirando a las chicas.

– No, eso sería malo – Chloe hizo una mueca antes de mirar a Beca – ¿Lo sería?

– Sí – Beca murmuró – Llamare a Amy y le diré que nos dirigimos hacia allá

– Pediré la cuenta mientras – Chloe dijo mientras miraba a las demás chicas.

La morena asintió mientras la pelirroja y las demás chicas buscaban al mesero con la mirada. Esperó unos cuantos llamados antes de gruñir y mirar a Ashley pidiéndole que por favor llamará a Jessica para preguntarle en dónde se encontraban. Por otro lado, ella marco a Aubrey e hizo una mueca cuando escucho que le respondían del otro lado con la respiración agitada.

– Más vale que dejen de hacer cosas de mayores y nos reunamos. Estamos camino a la zona de embalaje.

– _Oh, Becky_ – La voz de Stacie se escuchó con eco – _Estoy casi segura de te encantaría hacerlo con Chloe ahora_

– Oh dios – Beca arrugó la nariz – Solo apresúrense

– _Estaremos ahí pronto_ – la voz de Aubrey respondió con algo de timidez.

Beca se estremeció colgando la llamada y mirando a su novia que reía ligeramente.

– ¿Qué?

– Odio a tu amiga.

– Creía que durante este viaje intentarías acercarte más a ellas.

– No puedo hacerlo si ellas se resisten a ser normales – Beca murmuró – Un montón de bichos raros

Chloe rodó los ojos. Las chicas pasaron junto a la puerta del aeropuerto y se detuvieron alzando las cejas con la perfecta sincronía de ver a Stacie y Aubrey acercándose a ellas y por la puerta del aeropuerto a Amy arrastrando las maletas con Jessica sentada sobre ellas. Ella suspiró cuando las cuatro chicas se acercaron finalmente.

– Ni siquiera quiero saber – Murmuro Beca – Bien, solo nos falta Lily

– Ah, Beca – Emily la tomó del brazo. La morena se giró y dio un salto asustada. Ahí junto al grupo, se encontraba Liily comiendo de un cono de helado. La muchacha se estremeció murmurando que era aterrador.

– Entonces Bellas (y Beca) llegó la hora – Aubrey dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

 **Cuarenta minutos para abordar el avión.**

Beca suspiro. Por un momento comenzó a sentirse como una niñera al tratar de reunir a todas las chicas y algo le decía que esto no se iba a acabar. Su tiempo como niñera de las Bellas duraría todo el vuelo. Rogó para que solo fuera una mala idea que se encendió en su mente como una bombilla y nada más, porque ella sabía a ciencia cierta que si tenía que cuidar de todas esas chicas nunca lo lograría. Pero siendo sinceras, ¿realmente necesitan una niñera? Son mujeres casi adultas perfectamente capaces de cuidarse a sí mismas, quizá solo exageraba su presagio.

Sin embargo, todo comenzó, para pesar de Beca, cuando tras dejar su maleta y su mochila en la cinta transportadora y sacar solo la mochila, se dio cuenta de que Flo, quien iba delante de ella, fue detenida al menos por dos oficiales de seguridad luego de que el monitor de metales sonara. La morena fue alejada del grupo y Beca cruzó por el monitor cerrando los ojos con miedo, pero no sabiendo si era con miedo de que piteara o con miedo de lo que le pudiera suceder a Bella.

– ¡Tiene un arma! – Alguien grito. Beca abrió los ojos, ya del otro lado del monitor de metales y abrió la boca cuando vio a la joven latina sostener en lo alto una navaja mientras los oficiales la apuntaban con el dedo.

– ¡Refuerzos! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos!

– ¿Es qué nunca han visto una navaja en su vida? – Flo preguntó frunciendo el ceño incrédula.

– ¿Por qué traes una navaja? – Beca se acercó a ella y le arrebato el objeto afilado de las manos.

– Porque la última vez que viajamos en un avión nos estrellamos – La chica dijo con seriedad y con un tono que resultaba parecer obvio – Íbamos preparados para acampar en la selva pero ahora no así que si nos vamos a estrellar quiero estar preparada

– No nos vamos a estrellar – Beca alzó la voz lo suficiente como para que varias personas levantaran la mirada hacia ella.

Los oficiales que habían llegado de refuerzo literalmente teclearon a Beca que sostenía la navaja. En cosa de segundos se vio atrapada por dos oficiales mientras los otros dos confiscaban el objeto en cuestión. La muchacha les pidió que la soltaran, recordándoles que ni siquiera era ella quien había traído el objeto puntiagudo.

Se sacudió con fuerza antes de abrir los ojos ampliamente al sentir el frío metal de las esposas sobre sus muñecas.

– ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! – Grito ella siendo arrastrada lejos. – ¡TENGO DERECHO A UN ABOGADO!

* * *

Chloe alzó las cejas con sorpresa mientras sacaba la cabeza por un lado de la fila. Estaba casi segura de que estaba escuchando la voz de Beca y así como también haber visto a dos oficiales correr por su derecha hacia el otro lado del detector de metales.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó en su oído Jessica.

– No tengo ni idea – Ella murmuró.

Frente a ella, Stacie se encontraba depositando su bolso en la cinta transportadora y el resto de sus maletas. Ella se cruzó de brazos mordiéndose el labio inferior y espero su turno pacientemente a que llegara. No sabía que estaba ocurriendo, pero la posibilidad de que la falta de sueño mezclada con la excitación por viajar le estuviera creando alucinaciones. Es decir, no podía haber escuchado a Beca gritar, ¿cierto? Su tranquila y calmada Beca. Su Beca. Jamás la había escuchado gritar alterada. Salvo por esa vez que Amy la atrapo en una red y la colgaron de un árbol... accidentalmente, claro.

Llegó su turno de cruzar por el detector de metales y espero a que sus cosas hayan sido revisadas por la máquina de la cinta transportadora. No hubo problemas para ella ni para Jessica que estaba detrás. Ella le echó una mirada Amy que decía claramente: si te metes en problemas lo pagaras. La australiana se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

Tras recoger sus cosas se acercó hacia el pequeño grupo de chicas que parecía estar en una discusión acalorada. Ella y Jessica parecían bastantes confundidas por lo que sucedía y fue la chica rubia la primera en preguntar.

– Arrestaron a Becky por cargar con una navaja – Stacie respondió con una mirada preocupada – Pobre Becky, de nuevo en prisión… sola… con solo una manguera para bañarse…

– Apuesto a que ha de ser sexy – Cynthia Rose sonrió por un breve momento antes de ver la expresión de enojo de Chloe – y seguro que está asustada

– Meh, yo no diría eso. El día de ayer le mintió a un oficial a la cara – Se encogió de hombros Amy acercándose a las demás.

– Beca jamás cargaría con una navaja – Chloe dijo frunciendo el ceño.

– Es porque Beca no cargaba con una navaja – Aubrey gruñó – Flo la trajo y arrestaron a Beca por error

– Oh dios, que vamos a hacer, nuestro vuelo sale dentro de poco y ella está sola en prisión con barrotes quitándole oxígeno – Emily se expresó afligida – No podemos simplemente irnos y dejarla aquí

– ¿Por qué no? – Amy frunció el creo – Les dije a todas que evitaran meterse en problemas. Nos iremos con o sin ella

– ¿En serio? – Chloe apretó los dientes – ¿Tienes la cara de decir eso después del problema de ayer?

– Relájate Rojita, seguro que ella está bien – Dijo Amy mirando su teléfono celular – Llamare a Carl, es el abogado de mi madre y él se hará cargo de todo

– ¿Por qué tú mamá tiene un abogado? – Aubrey frunció el ceño.

– Toma malas decisiones cuando está en depresión – Amy dijo a la ligera y despreocupada mientras marcaba el número.

– ¿Por qué incluso trajiste una navaja? – Ashley le preguntó a Flo que se encogía de hombros.

– Solo quería estar preparada en caso de otro accidente.

– Malas noticias, Carl no vendrá – La autraliana dijo.

Chloe frunció el ceño mientras miraba Aubrey pidiendo ayuda.

– Está bien, Bellas este es el plan – La rubia dijo con un tono serio – Flo y yo sacaremos a Beca de donde sea que la tengan ahora. Chloe tú quédate con las chicas y evita que causen más problemas. Aún tenemos tiempo de sacar al hobbit y de volver para subir al avión, aprovecharemos el tiempo y la idea es llegar con veinte minutos de anticipación como mínimo. Hagan fila y esperémonos. Nos mantendremos en contacto con el celular

Emily alzó una mano – ¿Qué haremos si no llegan a tiempo?

– Dios, Emily, piensa un poco – Amy dijo con el ceño fruncido – No nos iremos sin ellas. Es descortés

– Pero hace un momento tú dijiste…

– Es pasado. Tienes que vivir en el presente y olvidarte del ayer, dios, ¿pueden creer a esta chica? – Se burló Amy recibiendo una mirada de regaño por parte de las demás – ¿Qué?

– ¡Bien, Bellas, muévanse! – Aubrey dijo con seriedad. Ella tomó a Flo de la muñeca y comenzó a caminar en busca de algún guardia que las llevara hacia donde Beca se encontraba.

* * *

 **Treinta minutos antes de abordar el avión.**

Beca resopló mientras miraba la torre de Jenga que se encontraba frente a ella. Normalmente tendría una expresión satisfactoria mientras su oponente se encuentra preocupado tratando de sacar alguno de los troncos de la torre sin echarla abajo, pero en ese momento ella no estaba segura de que pensar. Ya había estado en prisión antes, más bien sería como custodia porque en su vida ha visitado una verdadera prisión con excepción de las celdas que tienen en las estaciones de policía.

Le había dicho al oficial que la arrastró hasta ahí que había un error en todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella no había llevado consigo una navaja y mucho menos había sido quien se comió su dona. De hecho, ella tenía la sospecha de que su oponente, la chica de cabello azulado largo con los labios cubiertos de glaseado se había robado la comida del guardia de turno. Ella resopló nuevamente mientras la torre se venía abajo.

– Gane – Mencionó Beca.

La chica frente a ella la miro alzando una ceja y luego lanzó el tronco de jenga lejos de su alcance.

Resopló nuevamente.

Aquella celda no era tan mala. Tenía suficiente espacio para ocho personas con dos asientos a cada lado. En ese momento ella no era la única que se encontraba dentro de la celda ya que su oponente, la chica del cabello azul y otra chica se encontraban dentro.

Según lo que la chica del cabello azul le había contado, la razón por la que la habían arrestado fue por haberse ido de una de las tiendas dentro del aeropuerto sin pagar. La chica se veía bastante peligrosa y pero de cierta forma a Beca no se lo parecía. Tal vez porque las personas solían pensar lo mismo de ella cuando la veían por primera vez con los tatuajes, los aros en sus orejas y los audífonos. Aunque secretamente algo le decía que la chica era peligrosa, quizá era el hecho de que tenía un brazo roto y el tatuaje de una serpiente recorriéndole todo el cuello como si se tratase de un collar.

Y la chica hablaba con un tono grave y fuerte que causaba escalofrío.

La otra chica que se encontraba en la celda era una verdadera lunática. Durante casi dos minutos hizo que Beca conversara con su títere Rodrigo, un muñeco de madera con los pómulos demasiados pronunciados y espirales dibujados en ello. Beca sentía que tendría pesadillas. Rodrigo le contó a Beca que la razón por la que ellos fueron arrestados fue por hacer un espectáculo ilegal en la entrada del aeropuerto. Beca se preguntó a qué se refería con ilegal.

Por desgracia para ella, cuando las dos chicas se enteraron de la razón por la que ella había sido arrestada (injustamente) la había hecho popular dentro de la celda y obtener una gran reputación. Tampoco es que fuera algo grave, es decir, eran tres chicas encerradas en el aeropuerto por razones absurdas. Una chica no pago su comida; una chica fue arrestada por error; una chica hizo un show de talentos en la entrada del local. ¿Absurdo? Sí.

El oficial frente a ella tenía una nueva caja de donas y no dejaba de restregárselo a la cara a ella, quien insistía en que no tenía anda que ver con su dona desaparecida. Agarró los barrotes con fuerza mientras miraba al oficiales.

– Tengo derecho a una llamada y tengo un vuelo que abordar.

– Como todos, chica. Esto es un aeropuerto.

– Esto es injusto. Yo ni siquiera traje la navaja.

– ¡Explica tus huellas digitales en el arma del crimen! – El hombre extendió una bolsa de plástico con la navaja dentro que tenía pegada la letra A encima y por fuera.

– ¡Porque estaba en mis manos!

– ¡Confesaste!

– ¡No es una confesión! – Ella gruñó.

¿Por qué todos los oficiales de ese pueblo estaban locos? Ella resopló, _de nuevo_ , y se dejó caer en una de las camillas que estaban en las paredes, lo que en realidad eran asientos o lo que fuera. La chica títere y Rodrigo se habían movido hacia la otra camilla para hablar con la chica de azul, lo que permitió que Beca se recostara sin problemas sobre la camilla.

Ella cerró los ojos un momento mientras apretaba las manos sobre su cara antes de escuchar la voz agitada de Aubrey. Instintivamente se sentó en la camilla y fijo la mirada en la rubia y en la morena que acababan de entrar en la pequeña sala de guardias. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Beca camino hasta los barrotes y los sujeto con fuerza.

– Oh mi dios, Aubrey, jamás he estado tan contenta de verte en mi vida. Lo cual es cierto, porque normalmente no quiero verte, pero… ¡Gracias a dios estás aquí!

– Vaya, vaya – Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en los labios de Aubrey por un segundo para responder a la morena de la misma manera – Te ves bien en tu hábitat natural

– ¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ! Flo, diles que no tuve nada que ver con esto.

La muchacha alzó un pulgar y guiño un ojo, luego camino hasta el escritorio del oficial que estaba esperando a saber qué estaban haciendo esas chicas ahí.

– ¡Mi cliente se declara culpable!

– Oh dios, nunca saldré de aquí – Beca gimió.

Aubrey empujó a Flo y luego miro hacia el oficial – Escúcheme amigo, tengo un avión que tomar y ese hobbit debe venir con nosotras así que más vale que la deje libre o se las enfrentará conmigo. Mi papá es un hombre muy importante en este pueblo y si no quiere tener problemas con él, hará lo que digo. Seguro conocerá al señor Posen.

– No puedo dejarla ir, se comió mi dona.

– Esa fui yo – La chica de azul dijo mientras se burlaba con una sonrisa – Por esposarme

El hombre alzó las cejas con indignación antes de volver a mirar a Aubrey con más calma.

– Escuchen, no puedo dejarla ir así nada más. Tenemos un procedimiento que cumplir en primer lugar y la presencia de un arma blanca dentro de un aeropuerto no se ve nada bien. Además de ser ilegal, ella no nos ha dicho porque trajo un arma

– Ya le dije que yo no traje ningún arma.

– ¡Ah, esa es Lola! – Flo dijo mientras sacaba la navaja de la bolsa con una sonrisa – Mi hermano me la regalo cuando vine a este país a estudiar. Dijo que podía servirme como apoyo.

– ¿Por qué traes un arma como esa a un avión?

– ¿Cómo que por qué? – Flo se burló dándole unos codazos a Aubrey para demostrar que aquel hombre era un tonto si no lo sabía, pero la rubia no sonreía. La muchacha dejó de sonreír y luego miró al hombre – Porque si caemos en una isla tenemos que estar preparadas para poder cortar árboles o pescados

– ¿Por qué siquiera caerían en una isla?

– Porque es lo que sucedió la última vez que montamos un avión.

El oficial miró a las tres chicas un momento y luego abrió los ojos como plato – Ustedes son los sobrevivientes de ese vuelo.

– Me voy a arrepentir de esto – Beca murmuró cuando vio al hombre sacar un plumón negro y un cuaderno. Sintió un escalofrío proveniente de esa acción y no del hecho de que Rodrigo estaba respirando en su hombro con la chica títere detrás de ella.

* * *

Chloe se estremeció mirando la pared a la espera de que las demás chicas llegaran. Ella se mordió el labio nerviosa, en cualquier momento llamaría a Aubrey para saber por qué tardaban tanto antes de que la realidad la golpeara.

 **Diez minutos antes de abordar el avión.**

¿Cómo podían tardar tanto?

Stacie le había apretado los hombros con un masaje mientras le recordaba que estaría bien, que con Aubrey a cargo todo saldría bien y que llegarían a tiempo. Ella respiró hondo y recibió una botella de agua de manos de Emily. Bebió unos tragos antes de escuchar a Flo gritar y al voltear la mirada hacia un lado vio a las chicas acercarse a ellas.

– ¡Beca! – Chloe dijo lanzando la botella de agua y corriendo hacia la morena. La tomó en un fuerte abrazo alzándola del suelo, cosa que no le causaba gracia a la morena, y cuando la bajo dejo varios besos en su rostro.

Incómoda, la morena la tomó de las muñecas de la mano y la alejó con calma.

– Estoy bien.

– Comienzo a pensar que tienes un imán hacia la cárcel – Dijo Amy dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda a la morena quien gimió de dolor.

– ¿Cómo salieron de ahí? – Preguntó Cynthia Rose con una expresión impresionada hacia las tres chicas.

– Pues no gracias a Beca, eso es seguro – Aubrey dijo con el ceño fruncido – Si hubiera firmado el tonto autógrafo habríamos salido hace diez minutos

– ¿Cómo es mi culpa eso? Para empezar, es culpa de Flo. ¿Quién trae una navaja a un aeropuerto?

– ¿Firmar un autógrafo? – Amy preguntó confundida.

– ¡Era para estar preparadas! – Flo alzó la voz.

– No preguntes – Beca sacudió la cabeza.

– ¿Qué pasó con la navaja? – Emily preguntó con temor.

– Beca le dijo al oficial que podía quedársela – Aubrey respondió.

– Bien hecho, Beca, ahora no estamos preparadas para otro accidente.

– ¿Nos vamos a estrellar? – Emily chilló.

– ¡No nos vamos a estrellar! – Beca gruñó mientras se alejaba de ahí para formarse en la fila para abordar.

Ese solo había sido el comienzo de lo que ella recordaría como el peor viaje de todos. Lo podía sentir palpitando en sus venas. En el andén que los llevaría hacia el avión con vuelo a Hawaii había una enorme fila que parecía llevar horas ahí. Beca gruñó porque sabía que debieron haberse formado antes, lo que fuera para no tener que esperar. Si había algo que odiaba era esperar.

Camino hasta la fila mientras despotricaba en su mente contra sus compañeras y se posiciono justo detrás de una mujer que iba con un bebé en sus brazos. Ella resopló nuevamente.

– Solo estaremos aquí cerca de diez minutos – Chloe apoyó su mentón en el hombro de la morena – ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

– Después de todo lo que ha pasado en menos de una hora, tengo mis dudas sobre eso – Murmuró Beca mientras subía sus audífonos a los oídos. Chloe rodó los ojos y la besó en la mejilla.

– Detalles. Nada importante.

Reprodujo su música y cerró los ojos esperando a que los siguientes quince minutos pasaran tan rápido que no lo notara.

* * *

 **Cinco minutos antes de abordar el avión.**

Stacie meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro antes de comenzar a tararear al ritmo de las pisadas de la morena. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de sus compañeras Bellas antes de que la voz de Chloe resonará como eco por todo el lugar llamando la atención de todos. Al ritmo de los sonidos emitidos por las Bellas y de sonidos como ligeros golpes al suelo, resonaba _Party in USA_ provocando una sonrisa en los labios de las demás personas que estaban esperando en la fila.

En algún momento de la canción, con la música envolviendo a todas las chicas como si de un aura se tratase, la letra de la canción era cantada por completo. De repente, Chloe calló y miro a su novia a la espera de que continuara con la canción. Durante casi diez segundos, con sus audífonos puestos, Beca ni siquiera fue capaz de notarlo hasta que Stacie le lanzó una bola de papel que tenía en sus bolsillos. La morena se resistió al principio, Stacie siguió tocando la melodía con su propia boca a la espera de que la muchacha se viera obligada a cantar y cuando sucedió la canción siguió hasta su final.

Stacie realmente tenía que coincidir con Chloe cuando le dijo que la morena tenía una voz increíble. Nunca la había escuchado cantar, pese a que la morena en realidad siempre estaba con sus audífonos colgando de su cuello o de los auriculares pequeños en sus oídos. En realidad era muy extraño verla sin este artículo.

 **Tiempo de abordar el avión.**

Ella chilló con emoción cuando la fila comenzó a moverse y las mariposas revolotearon en su estómago. Iban a ser las cuatro am dentro de poco y por fin estaban abordando al gran pájaro de metal que las llevaría a su destino.

Una nueva isla. Una nueva aventura.

Stacie estaba tan emocionada que no controlaba sus chillidos de emoción que molestaba a las demás personas.

– ¡Ahora, Pitches! – Amy alzó las manos por su cabeza con una sonrisa – ¡Que comience la aventura!

Continuará…

* * *

Primero que nada quiero decirles que si a alguien no le gusta la actitud de los personajes, lo siento, espero que sean pacientes con ellos porque para mí cada escena en la que resaltan por sí solos o hacen algunos comentarios son bastante buenas. Eh, decidí darle un ligero enfoque de comedia al fics, no va a ser la gran cosa, es simplemente porque con esta temática de las Bellas viajando a Hawaii no me lo imagino con un tema serio como lo fue en su momento el otro fics. Ya tengo mentalizado los títulos de los siguientes capítulos, al menos hasta el 20, pero en realidad solo tengo escrito hasta el 6 así que... Espero que todo salga bien.

No tienen idea de lo que hay en mi cabeza, el rumbo extraño y raro que va a tomar este fics, el por qué es mala idea viajar a Hawaii, mezclado con el hecho de que sin importar el tiempo que suceda o en dónde se encuentren, ellas, seis de las once Bellas siguen siendo parte del grupo que quedo atrapado en la isla. De momento no hay mucho énfasis en ese hecho, pero más adelante lo habrá. Espero que les esté gustando el fics y sé que he estado actualizando muy seguido, pero la verdad es que si tengo el siguiente capítulo listo y en realidad no tengo nada que hacer de momento, no veo por qué no actualizar. Como dije antes, la otra semana entro a la universidad por lo tanto tendré que ver como actualizar. Quizá actualizar todos los lunes o cada dos días, que en lo personal me gusta más, si es que tengo el tiempo de lograrlo, pero ahí veré y les diré en cuanto ya haya decidido como hacerlo.

Por cierto, la palabra **uber** yo no sé si todos conozcan ese termino, pero al menos en mi país los uber son como los taxis, pero más seguro y se pueden pedir con una aplicación en el teléfono y ellos te van a buscar a la puerta de tu casa (si estas en ella o en cualquier otro lado en que te encuentres) y te dejan en tu destino.

Normalmente con una aplicacion para celular se pueden pedir.

Bien, eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen Reviews.


	6. Bellas vs el pájaro de metal PT2

_**Resumen:**_ _Tres meses tras el accidente, Beca Mitchell intenta seguir adelante con su vida queriendo enterrar los recuerdos del pasado, pero todo se vuelve de cabeza cuando las personas que menos quería ver vuelven a su vida queriendo formar parte de ella. Con una nueva isla esperando a ser descubierta por sus ojos, Beca sabe que aceptar la idea de Amy de tener vacaciones en hawaii era una mala idea desde el comienzo._

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect es una comedia musical dirigida por Jason Moore y escrita por KayCannon con la producción de Elizabeth Banks. También basada en el libro corto de Mickey Rapkins

* * *

~ Sobrevivientes Aéreos II ~

Día 143:  
Bellas vs el pájaro de metal PT.2

 **Diez minutos para el despegue.**

Emily murmuraba los números de los asientos mientras intercalaba la mirada entre su boleto de avión y los asientos en busca del suyo. Delante de ella, Cynthia Rose sonreía guiñándole el ojo a la muchacha que se encontraba al lado suyo en el avión.

Ellas eran once chicas en total, por lo tanto había 9 boletos que se dividían en tres asientos y dos que por separado, en los cuales debían sentarse con un desconocido. Puesto de otro modo, tres chicas se sentarían con dos acompañantes que conocían y otras dos se sentarían con un desconocido. Junto a Cynthia Rose, Lily tomó asiento hacia la ventana, lo que dejaba a la chica desconocida sentada en el medio.

La morena siguió buscando su asiento hasta que al encontrarlo su cara cayó de golpe al ver a sus compañeras. Ella alzó la mirada hacia el lado izquierdo donde se encontraban Stacie, Aubrey y Amy compartiendo asientos, detrás de ellas estaban Jessica, Flo y Ashley y por supuesto Cynthia Rose y Lilly estaban delante de donde a ella le había tocado.

– ¿Alguien quiere cambiar? – Rogó Emily mirando a las demás.

– Olvídalo, ¿crees que es divertido? – Amy dijo señalando a Aubrey y a Stacie – No fuiste la única

Emily gimió mientras miraba el boleto en sus manos. Centro. Por si no fuera poco.

En otro momento y quizá en otra circunstancia le habría encantado compartir asientos con Beca, ya que ella era la única de las chicas que no la trataba como si fuese un legado o como si fuese tonta (Amy, ejem). La morena realmente le agradaba, mejor que cualquiera de las otras Bellas, pero ahora estaba saliendo con Chloe… y lo peor que le podía suceder a Emily era tener el asiento en medio de una pareja que parecía no poder estar lejos la una de la otra.

– Se decidió al azar – Le recordó Aubrey con calma.

– ¿Cómo es esto al azar? – Cuestionó la morena mientras miraba a Chloe caminar hacia el asiento de la ventana.

– Cámbiame de asiento – Beca le entregó su boleto con calma – Así no estarás incomoda entre Chloe y yo

– Eso no cambia el hecho de que sigo sentándome junto a una pareja que apenas puede mantener las manos lejos de sí misma – Emily murmuró preocupada.

– Nos confundes con Aubrey y Stacie – Chloe rió ligeramente – No te preocupes, Legacy, te prometo que no habrá nada de PDA dentro de las próximas cinco horas

– Oh dios.

Ella recibió el boleto que Beca le estaba entregando y aceptó sentarse en el pasillo. De nuevo, no estaba del todo contenta con tener que sentarse junto a una pareja.

Ella recostó su cabeza contra el asiento mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba hondo. Se dio cuenta de que no era la única del grupo nerviosa por el pronto despegue del avión. Ella trago saliva y luego busco en su bolso una botella de agua.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Chloe tamborilear los dedos mientras miraba por la ventana, junto a ella Beca tenía sus audífonos y no prestaba atención a nada. O la chica era de acero o la chica simplemente estaba en shock como para asustarse.

Por el otro rabillo del ojo vio a Flo hablar sin parar, nerviosa más que nunca. Escuchó a Lily murmurar o quizá rezar, si es que no era algo más oscuro. Podía escuchar la voz de Cynthia Rose al coquetear con la chica que estaba a su lado en el asiento. Jessica y Ashley estaban hablando entre ellas nerviosas. Aubrey soplaba dentro de una bolsa de papel, Stacie se limaba las uñas nerviosa y Amy… tenía un antifaz para dormir y parecía que se quedaría dormida en cualquier momento.

 **Despegue.**

El estómago se le revolvió y Emily casi chilló. Tenía los ojos cerrados y todo su cuerpo se sacudía junto con el avión, cuando comenzó a elevarse poco a poco, ella no pudo evitar chillar y agarró el brazo de Beca cerrando los ojos. La morena gimió adolorida, pero la chica no abrió los ojos. El avión dejo de sacudirse violentamente por el despegue y fue cuando Emily abrió los ojos de poco en poco.

– ¿Podrían soltarme las dos? – Beca dijo entre dientes enojada.

La chica la soltó como si se hubiera quemado, muy a diferencia de la pelirroja que la soltaba poco a poco.

– Lo siento.

– Solo fue el despegue – Beca murmuró con calma – Ya les dije que nos estrellaríamos

– Es fácil decirlo para ti, pero nos estrellamos una vez – Chloe dijo preocupada – Casi ni parece importarte

– Porque fue un avión pequeño que la escuela rento, donde no había copiloto y viajamos con una tormenta – Beca explicó con calma – Es de noche y el cielo está despejado. No sucederá nada.

– Sabes que te culparé a ti en mi lecho de muerte si me mientes y resulta que nos caemos de nuevo, ¿verdad? – Chloe alzó una ceja.

– Sí, lo sé – Beca suspiró antes de mirar a Emily – Todo va a estar bien

Ella asintió nerviosa y luego recostó su espalda contra el respaldo del asiento. Cerró los ojos ligeramente y espero a que las cinco horas pasaran rápido.

* * *

 **Cinco horas hasta Hawaii.**

Aubrey se estremeció ligeramente mientras miraba a su novia con calma. Por la ventanilla junto a Amy se podían las luces de la ciudad alejándose poco a poco. Por fin habían partido a una nueva aventura y todo lo que ella deseaba era poder llegar a salvo a su destino. De ida y vuelta.

Cerró los ojos para descansar durante el viaje, pues aún eran las cuatro de la madrugada.

Stacie a su lado, comenzó a murmurar una melodía para tranquilizarse a sí misma. Estaba mirando hacia el televisor que había en el avión donde la película carecía de volumen y de subtítulos, por lo que ella solo podía llegar a imaginar los diálogos.

– Te sugiero descansar – Murmuró Aubrey – Es un largo viaje

– Dudo que podamos descansar – Stacie miró a Amy, quien estaba roncando tan fuerte que algunas personas comenzaban a gruñir por los ronquidos – Ni siquiera han pasado veinte minutos desde que partimos y ya está roncando como un oso en hibernación

– Al menos duerme. Deberíamos intentarlo nosotras.

– Debí traer tapones – Stacie gruñó mientras recostaba la cabeza en el hombro de Aubrey – Deberíamos llevarla al baño, ¿sabes? Si la encerramos ahí puede que nos deje dormir

– Es un buen plan – Sonrió Aubrey.

La morena cerró los ojos y espero poder caer dormida como la rubia a su otro lado. Aubrey cerró los ojos también dejando caer su cabeza sobre la de Stacie.

En poco tiempo las dos chicas estaban durmiendo.

* * *

 **Cuatro horas hasta Hawaii.**

Volteó la página que había terminado de leer mientras intentaba ignorar los ronquidos de la australiana que se encontraba sentada frente a ella. Rodó los ojos centrándose en su lectura con la intención de descubrir quién fue el asesino de la familia Cluttler. Aun no llevaba ni la mitad de su libro, pero al menos había logrado pasar una hora del viaje y sobrevivir a esta.

Ashley se estremeció involuntariamente cuando escucho a la australiana hablar entre sueños. Ella casi quiso poner un tapón en su boca para que dejara de emitir sonido alguno. Arruinaba su lectura.

Y no era la única. Muchos asientos más adelante, porque ellas estaban sentadas en el medio del gran pájaro de metal, había una pareja con un bebé que no paraba de llorar. A la castaña le sorprendió que la australiana fuera capaz de dormir con semejante ruido.

Sin despegar su vista del libro, siguió pasando las páginas durante casi diez minutos hasta que decidió que no podía aguantar más. Coloco un marca páginas en la página 112 y luego se puso en pie. Jessica la miro intrigada por un momento pero la muchacha no dijo nada, solo señaló que iría al baño.

En silencio, camino por el estrecho correr notando como el existía silencio en la cola del avión, nada que ver con el frente. Por un momento deseo que le hubieran dado asientos en la cola y no en el centro.

El baño era un estrecho cubículo que la hizo sentirse claustrofóbica. Ella se estremeció ligeramente e hizo sus necesidades. Lavó su cara con abundante agua y luego salió del baño para dirigirse a su asiento.

En el camino se topó con una señora y su hijo que también iba hacia el baño. Ella les sonrió amablemente antes de dejarse caer en su asiento. Estaba preparada para seguir su lectura cuando notó que su libro desapareció. Miro hacia sus compañeras de asiento y le frunció el ceño a ambas.

– No nos mires a nosotras – Jessica dijo con calma mientras cerraba los ojos y alzaba la mirada al techo – Fue Fat Amy

– ¿Está despierta?

– El bebé que no dejaba de llorar la despertó – Gimió Flo escondiendo su rostro entre la almohada que una de las azafatas le había entregado una hora atrás.

La castaña frunció el ceño y se apoyó en el respaldo de delante antes de mirar a Fat Amy.

– ¡Hey ese es mi libro!

– Ah, dudo que lo quieras aún – Fat Amy dijo mientras le entregaba el libro con algunas hojas rasgadas – Las estoy usando como tapones

– ¿Estás de broma? – Ella alzó las cejas indignada.

– Oh – Stacie sonrió mientras se quitaba un papel arrugado del oído – No es lo más higiénico, pero funciona bien. Oh mira, aquí dice quién es el asesino, alguien llamado Dick y alguien llamado Perry, bueno no son los nombres más bonitos pero…

– Quédate con el libro – La muchacha sacudió la cabeza molesta antes de volver a sentarse en su asiento. Se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a sus compañeras.

– Intentamos detenerlas – Jessica respondió sin que ella le hubiera preguntado, porque por su expresión era obvio lo que quería preguntar.

– Mierda – Gimió la castaña cerrando los ojos de mala gana. Ahora nunca sabría cómo los descubrieron.

* * *

 **Tres horas hasta Hawaii.**

Cynthia Rose estaba en su territorio. Ella tenía lo que toda persona solía llamar Gaydar. Un radar para detectar a los gays. Y ella, quien mejor lo sabía, la chica a su lado definitivamente gustaba de otras chicas. Quizá no era gay del todo, pero definitivamente debía ser bisexual. De todos modos, a ella no le importaban las etiquetas.

Coquetear con la chica y conseguir que sonriera, fue lo que hizo de su noche la mejor de todas. La joven sabía que Sarah, la chica que estaba sentada a su lado, definitivamente iría con ella a una cita si se lo pidiera.

Ella y su novia habían roto hacia no más de un mes cuando ella se había mudado lejos para ir a una universidad en Nueva York. A Cynthia Rose le había roto el corazón aquello, incluso tanto como para colarse en los bares y ahogar sus penas en alcohol.

Fat Amy y Beca habían ido con ella como método de apoyo y CR tenía que aceptar que el único apoyo que recibió fue de Beca intentando alejar el líquido alcohólico de su sistema mientras Fat Amy intentaba hacer que lo ingiriera. Había sido como tener a un ángel y un diablo en el hombro mientras ella intentaba decidir qué hacer.

Esa fue la primera interacción real que había tenido con Beca en meses de haberse conocido. Durante su tiempo de "el alcohol arregla los problemas" había conocido el lado dulce de la chica badass, un lado que permitía demostrar lo mucho que se preocupaba por los demás. CR no sabía si la morena bebía, aunque no lo dudaba porque todos en su grupo lo hacían, pero sin duda esas noches que la morena estuvo soportándola a ella y a Amy no había bebido ni una copa. También era el conductor designado, así que… aunque ella no estaba segura de recordar si Beca en realidad condujo para llevarlas a casa o pidió un taxi.

Cuando el resto de las Bellas se había enterado de esto habían prestado su apoyo (y definitivamente la lograron alejar del alcohol). Ella le agradecía mucho a sus amigas, sobre a todo a Fat Amy por meterla ilegalmente a un casino por la noche para apostar y terminar perdiendo todo su dinero por la noche.

Ella recordaba haber estado esperando fuera del casino a las tres de la mañana junto a Fat Amy a que Aubrey las fuera a recoger. Ella ni siquiera tuvo cara para mirar a la rubia estirada que no dejaba de quejarse por la hora y por la estupidez que acababan de cometer.

Ella realmente necesitaba salir del vicio.

Pero era muy apasionada para hacerlo. Cuando algo le gustaba se apasionaba con ello como para lograr tenerlo siempre en su propio corazón.

Desde ese día, ella acepto nunca más seguir los consejos de Fat Amy y así se había mantenido fuera de los problemas. Agradeció en secreto a Aubrey por abrirle los ojos y maldijo a Amy por llevarla por el camino del diablo.

Miro a la chica con la que estaba coqueteando y sonrió cuando ella se quedó dormida. Pensó en ese momento que un coqueteo inocente no haría daño. Acababa de terminar con sus novia y evidentemente no buscaba una relación sería, pero vamos… era una chica soltera en un avión abordo a una nueva aventura para su vida. Definitivamente coquetear con un desconocido entraba en la lista de cosas por hacer.

Observó a Lily confundida por un momento. La muchacha pelinegra estaba… haciendo más de sus rarezas. Ella la veía desgarrar los rostros de una revista de modas y por miedo a saber qué haría con ellos se negó a preguntar. Nuevamente respiró hondo y sonrió.

Un nuevo destino.

Un verano inolvidable.

Una aventura que vivir.

* * *

 **Dos horas hasta Hawaii.**

Beca tecleó en su computadora y movió el mouse (el pad del mouse) para guardar el nuevo archivo que había creado. La muchacha no había perdido tiempo desde que empezaron el vuelo. Primero había tenido que asegurarle a Chloe que todo iba a estar bien, luego tuvo que aguantar a una asustada y alterada Emily y finalmente las dos chicas cayeron en un sueño profundo que le permitió a ella paz.

Había una razón por la cual no se quitaba los audífonos de los oídos y era porque cuando lo hizo unos minutos antes había escuchado el llanto de un bebé que la hizo estremecer. Tuvo que subirle a los cascos para evitar oír el llanto del bebé y milagrosamente ni Chloe ni Emily se habían despertado. Ella lo agradecía bastante.

Sonrió satisfecha con lo que estaba escuchando.

En el pasillo, dos azafatas estaban pasando con un carrito de alimentos. Ella despertó a Chloe y a Emily para que pudieran comer y luego pauso su música. Estiró los brazos por su cabeza sonriendo a la cara somnolienta de Chloe.

– ¿Qué hora es? – Murmuro la pelirroja mirando por la ventana. Había mantenido su cabeza en el hombro de Beca todo el tiempo y se encontraba ligeramente apoyada contra ella, habiendo levantado el reposabrazos del asiento.

– Aun tenemos dos horas de vuelos – Respondió la muchacha. La joven a su otro lado se acomodó nuevamente en el asiento y abrió los ojos.

– ¿Seguimos vivas?

– Milagrosamente, sí.

Beca rió suavemente mirando a las dos chicas. Las azafatas llegaron a ellas y le entregaron una pequeña cartola con tres tipos de alimentos: una barrita de granola de miel, un cupcake y frutos secos, de los cuales ellas debían elegir dos cada una. Aparte de eso, debían elegir entre un vaso de soda, agua o jugo para beber. Hicieron sus pedidos y tras recibirlo, cada comenzó a comer. Beca mantuvo las cosas en la mesa del asiento de enfrente en el cual mantenía su laptop encendida. Chloe apoyo las suyas también en la misma mesa, causando que la morena la advirtiera de tener cuidado con su computador. Por otro lado, Emily bajo la mesa que estaba frente a ella misma.

– ¿Cómo que no tienen pudin? ¿Qué clase de avión no tiene pudin? – Beca se encogió con una mueca. Ella miró hacia los asientos contiguos a los suyos e hizo una mueca al ver a Fat Amy sostener la cartola mirando a la chica – ¿Y el almuerzo? Me moriré de hambre con esto

– ¿Cómo es que siempre se las arregla para que su voz resuene por encima de los demás? – Murmuró Beca confundida. Volvió a recostarse sobre su asiento y recogió el vaso de agua que le habían entregado hace unos segundos.

– Este vuelo nunca va acabar.

– Al menos seguimos vivas, es lo que importa.

Beca rodó los ojos.

– ¿No tienes sueño? – Chloe le preguntó con calma – No dormiste, ¿verdad?

– Solo un poco – La morena bostezo – Estuve trabajando de almohada, ¿sabías que ya es una costumbre?

– Te dije que eras la mejor almohada que puede existir – La pelirroja se rio ligeramente – ¿Qué hacías?

– Nada – La morena dijo rápidamente mientras cerraba la pantalla de la computadora sorprendiendo a ambas chicas.

Emily alzó las cejas – Wow… ¿acaso… era algo ilegal?

– No.

– ¿Entonces…?

– Creo que debería dormir un poco – La morena dijo mientras recogía su mochila para poder guardar su computadora. Chloe y Emily se miraron entre sí confundidas antes de ver como Beca recostaba su mochila en su regazo, sosteniendo con cuidado su preciado objeto.

– ¿Qué? – Emily frunció el ceño confundida.

Beca estiró los brazos y luego se acomodó mejor en su lugar – Les toca a ustedes despertarme cuando aterricemos.

Cerró los ojos, pero no se quedó dormida, mantenía el oído agudizado esperando escuchar el momento en que tanto Chloe como Emily quisieran abrir su mochila para sacar su laptop, pero ese momento jamás sucedió. Probablemente las dos chicas lo habían dejado pasar.

Beca sabía que si quería mantener el secreto, no podía actuar de forma extraña, pero jamás espero que de pronto la pelirroja quisiera escuchar aquello en lo que había estado trabajando. Se sintió mal, pero decidió que era lo mejor por ahora. Ya llegaría el momento cuando aquello saliera a la luz.

* * *

 **Una hora hasta Hawaii.**

Por fin estaban por llegar al destino soñado. El ave de metal había mantenido su vuelo en calma y apoyándose con el viento que no le jugaba ninguna mala pasada. Las experiencias les habían advertido que la tormenta siempre proviene luego de una brutal calma en la cual nadie puede prevenir, pero Beca confiaba firmemente en que aquella ave cumpliría con su cometido y las llevaría a salvo. ¿La razón? Porque era enorme. Ella podía ver que aquella ave era un verdadero pájaro de metal, no, un águila de metal, y el avión que se estrelló con ellos no era más que un pequeño pajarito que emprendía su primer vuelo.

Por desgracia para esta chica, las Bellas no parecían del todos confiadas con ella. Mientras más se acercaba la hora del descenso, todas mostraban signos de preocupación en su rostro. Desde el punto en que las azafatas se acercaron a ellas para pedirle a las chicas que guardaran silencio.

Fat Amy no dejaba de gritarle al pájaro de metal, más bien a su conductor, que si no pilotaba bien y las llevaba a salvo a la isla ella no le daría propia. Luego tres azafatas la sacaron de la cabina del piloto y la regañaron por lo que estaba haciendo.

Otra azafata le pidió a Flo que dejará de rezar en voz alta rogando para que el avión no se estrellara porque comenzaba a molestar a los demás pasajeros.

Emily había tenido un ataque de pánico que había despertado a Beca de su sueño y Chloe había logrado calmarla, aunque ella misma también se notaba bastante nerviosa.

Aubrey había pasado del tiempo de inhalar y exhalar aire de una bolsa a vomitar dentro de la bolsa mientras Stacie intentaba calmarla con muecas de asco en su rostro que definitivamente no la ayudaban en nada.

Si las azafatas ya habían tenido un día duro con más de un viaje por día y lidiar con niños pequeños, definitivamente ellas no vieron venir a este grupo de chicas que causaban más problemas que un recién nacido.

Más de una quiso renunciar y buscarse un nuevo trabajo.

Todo el mundo comenzó a preocuparse cuando Flo dejó de rezar y comenzó a elevar la voz recordándole a todo el mundo que en cualquier momento el avión se estrellaría (o podría hacer), por lo tanto debían despedirse de sus seres queridos ahora, porque era ese el momento para hacerlo.

– Oh dios, ¿cómo pueden causar tantos problemas estas chicas? – Beca murmuró mirando por encima de su asiento.

El pánico se exparció por todo el avión. Chloe apretó con fuerza la mano de Beca y Emily su brazo, nerviosa. La chica hizo una mueca de dolor. La voz de Ashley quejándose con Fat Amy sobre su libro (si iba a morir entonces tenía que hacerlo ahora) se escuchó entre los murmullos de los demás, Cynthia Rose recitaba un exagerado monologo sobre como dos personas que no se conocen estaban destinadas a compartir asientos en ese pájaro de metal y que en un futuro podrían ser almas gemelas.

Beca no pudo más. Las azafatas estaban preocupadas intentando calmar a todos los pasajeros. La muchacha dejo en sus pies su mochila y llevó sus dedos a su boca. Dejó escapar un fuerte silbido que llamó la atención de todos. Aubrey seguía con la bolsa en la boca; Stacie acaricia su espalda diciendo palabras suaves y reprimiendo el asco; Ashley y Fat Amy estaban en una acalorada pelea; Flo detuvo su discurso sobre el accidente de avión que ellas tuvieron hace unos meses; Jessica se cubrió los oídos ante el sonido que Beca hizo; Lily tenía la cara llena de rostros de revistas que había cortado y se había pegado de alguna forma; Cynthia Rose detuvo su coqueteo descarado con la muchacha que ahora parecía incomoda y Chloe y Emily soltaron a Beca de los brazos.

La morena, enojada con todas las chicas, las miró con una expresión que asusto a todas.

– ¡Basta! – Dijo con firmeza – Será mejor que se callen ahora o juro que se arrepentirán de esto

Cada una de las Bellas guardó silencio rápidamente. ¿Conocían a la morena? No. Pero sabían que alguien que había sido arrestada injustamente una hora antes de empezar un vuelo de cinco horas, definitivamente tenía poca paciencia en esos momentos.

Ninguna de ellas quiso tentar su suerte. ¿Qué es lo peor que podía hacerles la morena? No tenían ni idea, pero de nuevo, no la conocían y por lo que ellas sabían, hubo una ocasión en la que la arrestaron y ella jamás les contó por qué.

Aubrey sabia mejor que las demás que la muchacha cargaba con una bala magullada en sus bolsos siempre que sabía. Definitivamente debía traerla ahora, ese era el simple recordatorio para ella de que la morena podía ser peligrosa si quisiera.

No. Tentar. Su. Suerte.

Todas se encogieron en sus asientos sintiéndose como un par de niñas de cinco años de pronto, avergonzadas y con temor a que algo malo pueda ocurrir. Beca respiró hondo y se sentó nuevamente en su lugar mientras recogía tanto la mochila como su manta.

Chloe se rió por lo bajo, siendo la única de las Bellas que sabía que la chica era muchas palabras, poca acción. Ella no las lastimaría. Pero sin duda la morena agradecía tener esa reputación que tenía porque de otro modo ninguna de las Bellas le habría hecho caso.

 **Cinco pasos hasta Hawaii.**

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, Amy dio un salto desde el quinto escalón del gran pájaro metálico hasta el suelo. Finalmente estaba pisando el suelo de Hawaii. Llegaron a salvo.

Tenía que admitirlo:

– ¡El mejor viaje de la historia! – Dijo la australiana con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras detrás de ella, Beca la miraba con cara de pocos amigos. – No fue tan malo, Shawshank

Beca gruñó antes de mirar hacia donde estaba en piloto y las azafatas hablando. Ella se había disculpado por todo el alboroto que las chicas habían hecho y ellas aceptaron las disculpas dándole a ella las condolencias por tener a ese grupo de amigas. Beca quiso corregir, diciendo que no eran amigas, pero decidió desistir y dejarlo pasar.

Ahora se encontraba finalmente en el suelo de Hawaii y ya podía dejar de preocuparse por el peor viaje de la historia en lo que significaban sus dieciocho años de vida y comenzar a preocuparse por otra cosa: que estaban literalmente varadas en Hawaii.

– Está bien – Beca dijo en voz alta, las demás la miraron – ¿Ahora qué?

Eran las nueve de la mañana, el sol brillaba dolorosamente ante sus ojos acostumbrados al avión y la aventura se encontraba frente a ellas, pero lo más importante: había sido el peor viaje de la historia y Beca se encontraba deseosa de poder compensar eso. Hawaii mantiene sus puertas abiertas para ella y para el deleite de sus compañeras.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo con más de sobrevivientes aéreos.

\- Guest: Me alegro que te guste, espero poder actualizar pronto.

Dejen sus comentarios.


	7. A recorrer la isla no desolada

_**Resumen:**_ _Tres meses tras el accidente, Beca Mitchell intenta seguir adelante con su vida queriendo enterrar los recuerdos del pasado, pero todo se vuelve de cabeza cuando las personas que menos quería ver vuelven a su vida queriendo formar parte de ella. Con una nueva isla esperando a ser descubierta por sus ojos, Beca sabe que aceptar la idea de Amy de tener vacaciones en hawaii era una mala idea desde el comienzo._

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect es una comedia musical dirigida por Jason Moore y escrita por KayCannon con la producción de Elizabeth Banks. También basada en el libro corto de Mickey Rapkins

* * *

~ Sobrevivientes Aéreos II ~

Día 143:  
A recorrer la isla no desolada

Con el sol en lo más alto del cielo, Aubrey se dio cuenta de qué esto no era lo que tenía en mente cuando se suponía que pusieran un pie en Hawaii. Ella en su mente tenía algo más al estilo Lilo & Stich, pero en su lugar se encontró con una ciudad inmensa que incluso tenía algunos rascacielos. En su mente esto no era normal. Evidentemente todos se encontraban en la costa por lo tanto había un acceso total a la playa, también habían pocas montañas.

Las aguas eran tan claras que parecían mágicas. La gente estaba todo el día en la playa, surfeando o nadando, incluso tomando el sol. Un intenso aroma marino y tropical se mezclaba en el aire trayéndole recuerdos del poco tiempo que estuvieron en una isla desolada. Ahora lo mismo porque estaban ahí solas y varadas, sin reservaciones en un hotel o sin saber dónde ir. La única diferencia mínima, es que había gente y en realidad la isla estaba poblada.

Por consejo de Fat Amy, las chicas decidieron dejar para más tarde la búsqueda de un hotel ya que solo querían divertirse en esos momentos antes de saber que tendrían que dormir en las calles por no haber reservado en un hotel. A la rubia desde luego no le hacía ninguna gracia esto. Conforme pasaban las horas, ella comenzaba a sentirse insegura de la reacción que estaban teniendo sus amigas frente a algo tan simple como olvidarse del hotel y casi sentía que esa noche todas ellas dormirían con los lobos marinos.

Por otro lado, si había algo que la hiciera olvidarse aunque sea por un segundo de su situación eran las hermosas playas que tenía Hawaii. Ella había considerado por un momento dejarse llevar y caminar hasta donde hubiera algún trampolín y dejarse caer en picado hacia el mar. Pero a pesar de sus deseos, eso no cambiaba lo que a ella realmente le preocupaba.

Solo quería que sus amigas prestaran atención a lo más importante.

– ¿Deberíamos probar el buceo primero o surfear? – Chloe preguntó excitada mientras arrastraba su maleta detrás de ella.

– ¡No, deberíamos ir a un luau! – Stacie dijo con una sonrisa – Imaginen un luau en su alma mater.

– ¡Yo quiero nadar con delfines! – Flo dijo emocionada.

– Me gustaría hablar con ellos – Juraría haber oído hablar a Lily.

– ¡Chicas! Se están olvidado de lo más importante del mundo – Aubrey dijo con seriedad – Necesitamos donde pasar la noche o de lo contrario no habrá diferencia a entablar un pequeño campamento en la playa de lo que hicimos en la isla cuando estábamos sola

Pero ninguna de ellas le hizo caso. Ella resoplo mirando hacia una playa que se encontraba frente a ella, llena de niños y adultos, gente disfrutando del verano. Turistas y locales. Emily se encontraba junto con Beca tomándose una foto junto al paisaje pero no parecía que la morena más baja lo estuviera disfrutando del todo. La rubia lo supo al verla, ¿quería que las demás hicieran lo que ella quería? ¡Debía usar al hobbit!

Se acercó a Beca y le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo una acción que hizo que Emily se tensara y mirara a la rubia preocupada. Por otro lado, la morena más baja, le gruñó antes de alzar una ceja.

– ¿Sabes que estamos en otra isla? Puedo arrojarte al mar solo por este golpe.

– Ayúdame.

– Lo siento, ¿qué?

– Las chicas…

Beca torció el gesto y desvió la mirada, pero Aubrey mantuvo una intensa mirada en ella causando que la morena se sintiera incomoda. Emily observó el intercambio de las chicas incrédula y vio como Beca dio un salto enojada antes de dirigir su atención a las demás.

– Señoritas, odio arruinar la diversión, pero no quiero tener que dormir con delfines esta noche así que es mejor buscar un hotel.

Con sorpresa, Emily le aplaudió a Aubrey por haber conseguido que Beca hiciera lo que ella quería. Fijó la mirada en sus amigas y luego se acercó a ellas junto con las otras dos chicas.

– Cuando estábamos en el aeropuerto, yo recogí esto – Ella dijo sacando un volante – habían muchos chicos entregándolos y era para todo tipo de cosas: Restaurantes, tour, hoteles. Me parece que Flo agarró unos cuantos.

– Tengo todo lo necesario para sobrevivir en Hawaii – Dijo la chica sacando muchos volantes del bolsillo.

– ¿Lo ves Posen? No era necesario preocuparse por nada – Dijo Amy riendo mientras recogía los volantes.

– No era eso lo que me preocupa sino que no encontremos reservación.

– Detalles – Se encogió de hombros la rubia – Está bien, perras flacuchas, escúchenme – Ella reviso los volantes que las chicas habían recibido y sonrió – Sé exactamente en qué hotel quedarnos así que ¡síganme los buenos!

Aubrey resopló mientras sacudía la cabeza temiendo lo peor. Junto a ella, Beca se estremeció ligeramente.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Cada vez que dice que tiene todo controlado o que sabe lo que hace me asusto – Murmuró la morena con una mueca.

– Te comprendo.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo en que las dos chicas hicieron una mueca antes de mirarse a la otra con confusión en sus rostros. ¿Acaso… acaso estaban de acuerdo en algo? Con una expresión incomoda, ambas se separaron de la otra para seguir al grupo.

Cargo su bolso con el mango cruzado y arrastró su maleta vigilando que nadie intentara sacarle nada. Fat Amy guió al grupo hacia un paradero en donde hizo sonar un gran silbido sorprendiendo a mucha gente. Aubrey rodó los ojos y luego esperó a saber que sucedía.

Durante el transcurso del tiempo hacia el hotel que Amy había decidido, las chicas se encargaban de disfrutar todo el paisaje que veían. Pidieron recomendaciones en el camino a guías turísticos que entregaban volantes así como también se habían detenido a comer en algún restaurante. Era verano, por lo tanto todo estaba abierto hasta más tarde.

Habían estado en tres hoteles hasta el momento y en los tres se encontraron con una negativa, estando todos llenos. Las chicas comenzaban a cansarse, Aubrey comenzaba a cansarse, pero Amy mantenía su fe y su voz en alto.

– ¡No hay nada de qué preocuparse!

– Debimos haber reservado con anticipación – Gimió Aubrey.

– Ya no podemos hacer nada – Murmuró Beca. Por alguna razón que ella desconocía, la joven se encontraba caminando a su lado en lugar de estar adelante junto con las demás chicas. La muchacha tenía una mano sosteniendo su maleta y la otra mano en el bolsillo de su poleron. Tenía unas gafas puestas, pero Aubrey sabía que debido a su tono pesado de voz y a su desinterés en chillar de emoción ante las hermosas aguas de Hawaii, la chica no estaba disfrutando como las demás. Y definitivamente tampoco estaba preocupada por no tener un hotel al cual llegar a salvo.

Nuevamente se sintió extraña al lado de la morena. No eran amigas, pero tampoco podía negar que desde hace un tiempo que se llevaban mejor de lo que se llevaron al conocerse. Quizá era la presencia de la morena a su lado o que la hacía sentir extraña, es decir normalmente se le podía ver junto a Chloe o Emily. Algunas veces Stacie volvía a sus viejas manías y no dejaba a la morena tranquila, lo que volvía loca a Aubrey ya que Stacie _era_ su novia, no Beca.

Como fuera la situación, Aubrey sabía una sola cosa de Beca: era un misterio de persona.

Siguieron caminando por la ciudad distrayéndose con un montón de cosas en lugar de buscar algún hotel hasta que alguien, milagrosamente, hizo alusión acerca de no querer cargar con sus maletas todo el recorrido.

Aubrey se sintió enfadada de que fuera ese comentario el que hiciera que con desesperación Amy comenzara a buscar un hotel.

 _Era extraño escuchar las hojas de las palmeras cantar junto al viento en una melodía relajante. En cualquier otra circunstancia a Aubrey le habría encantado poder descansar bajo ese suave arrulló, pero tenía tareas que hacer y una de ellas era la más importante: mantener hidratado a sus compañeros._

 _Ella cargo dos grandes botellas de agua listas para ser filtradas y hervidas por Emily, que se encontraba en el campamento en ese momento como siempre y tras haber dejado las botellas en el suelo se sentó en la arena por un momento a descansar._

 _La muchacha morena la miró con intriga durante unos minutos y luego hablo._

– _Stacie trajo pescado y Jesse dijo que conseguiría algunos cocos._

– _Me gustaría poder comer algo más que pescado y frutas – Aubrey murmuró mientras fijaba su vista en la caja metálica que estaba enterrada en la arena – ¿Crees que sea conveniente plantar más de estas?_

– _Creí que ya las habías plantado – La chica se removió incomoda._

– _Solo algunas. Pensé en hacerlas todas, pero debido a las tormentas que hemos tenido no me parecía una buena idea plantarlas todas – Aubrey suspiró – Tal vez deberíamos plantarlas. Tenemos tomates, papas…_

– _No entiendo por qué llevábamos semillas, digo, sé que era como plan de emergencia, pero íbamos a estar con suerte una o dos semanas allá, era imposible que las llegásemos a usar._

– _Solo por si acaso – Aubrey se encogió de hombros con calma._

 _La muchacha se movió incomoda nuevamente mientras filtraba el agua – ¿No has pensado que… tal vez plantar eso signifique que estaremos por más tiempo aquí?_

– _Es lo mismo que dijo Stacie, pero Legacy, no sabemos cuándo nos rescataran y hasta no saberlo no podemos hacer nada más que esperar así nos tome la vida entera_

 _La muchacha se encogió preocupada mientras colgaba una especie de caldero, o más bien una fuente de lata, que Aubrey había empacado para una situación como esa en la selva del amazona. Colocó un poco de agua y espero a que comenzara a hervir._

– _Beca dijo que el rescate no puede tardar tanto – Ella murmuró preocupada – Ella cree que desde el primer día que estamos aquí debieron haber comenzado a buscarnos y cree que nos encontraran pronto_

– _No me interesa lo que Rebeca piensa. Yo estoy a cargo del grupo y si a menos que ella piense tomar el control de grupo y delegar bien las tareas, no quiero oír sobre sus sugerencias en cuanto al tiempo que estaremos aquí._

– _¿Por qué siempre eres tan mala con ella? – Emily frunció el entrecejo preocupada de estar diciendo algo que no debería – Beca siempre nos ayuda de forma desinteresada_

– _Dudo que exista algo que ella haga de forma desinteresada – Aubrey masculló mientras observaba como el agua de las botellas se iba drenando en unos baldes – Traeré más agua para tener de sobra_

 _La muchacha agarró las botellas en las cuales transportaba el agua y luego se dio la vuelta._

– _Me agrada Beca. Siempre está dispuesta a ayudarme, incluso sin que se lo pida – Juraría que escuchó a Emily decir a sus espaldas y en un tono bajito. Ella suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza._

 _Ella rodó los ojos mientras suspiraba por cansada por toda el agua que había estado cargando ese día. Quería creer que pronto los rescatarían, pero no podía confiarse solo porque alguien del grupo tenía fe. Tenía que mantener un campamento que fuera capaz de protegerlos a todos. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y esperar a que alguien llegue._

Aubrey suspiró con calma mientras miraba hacia sus compañeras comprar unos jugos tropicales en un puesto callejero. Ella sacudió la cabeza negándose a comprar uno hasta tener un lugar seguro en donde dormir esa noche. Sabía que no tenía que ver lo uno con lo otro, pero eso no le importaba.

– Está bien, nos han echado de tres hoteles – Chloe dijo mientras miraba los panfletos – y solo dos de esos tres estaban llenos

– Tal vez si Lily no hubiera hecho el comentario de las ratas no nos habrían echado de uno de ellos – Aubrey dijo tensa.

La pelinegra sonrió mirando hacia la nada y luego murmuró algo que nadie entendió. Beca se estremeció sacudiendo la cabeza. Ella se acercó a Chloe mientras revisaba un volante – ¿Qué con este? Parece ser el tipo de hotel con mucho espacio.

Aubrey alzó la mirada hacia el hotel que la chica estaba señalando. Podía ver que era algo parecido a una cabaña con estilo antiguo de Hawaii, en lo alto del volante ponía: «vive como los ancestros» en letras con aspecto de tronco de palmeras. Beca abrió el tríptico y comenzó a leer en voz alta como aquel lugar era básicamente la vida Hawaiiana en su más puro estilo. Tenían cabañas hasta para veinte personas, dos pisos, el techo era de hojas de palmeras, se encontraba junto a la playa. No tenía piscina, no venía con una cocina, no había un televisor y definitivamente no existía ni almuerzo ni desayuno. Parte de la experiencia del Resort "Las dos olas" era que los clientes tendrían que vivir al estilo antiguo, es decir, cazando su propio alimento y cocinando a la intemperie.

La rubia no supo si la morena estaba bromeando o en realidad estaba considerando aquel lugar, pero ella definitivamente vio en las expresiones de todas el rotundo «no» que se avecinaba. Nadie quería volver a trabajar para poder sobrevivir.

Eran vacaciones. Debían ser consentidas por grandes y musculosos hawaianos que atendieran a sus necesidades estúpidas como querer helado a las cuatro de la mañana o un tour por todo el océano. Eso es lo que ellas habían decidido antes de venir, es lo que Amy les había prometido. No otro campamento como el que alguna vez crearon para poder vivir.

– ¿Qué tal este? – Chloe señaló otro panfleto – Resort Halo Halo. Tiene piscina, habitaciones individuales, dobles y triples. Servicio de cócteles abiertos las veinticuatro horas. Tiene fiestas hawaiianas casi todos los días. La playa esta cerca. Tiene programas de canotaje, paracaidismo, surf, buceo y sobre todo, que es lo más importante, hacen descuentos a grupo de más de cinco personas hasta el cincuenta por ciento en todos.

Amy preguntó – ¿Bar abierto?

– Así parece – Chloe dijo sonriendo – ¿Llamamos? Es mejor a llamar a llegar ahí, está a cuarenta minutos de donde nos encontramos

– Bien, yo lo haré – Aubrey dijo mientras recogía el su teléfono celular.

– ¿Qué pasa con _Las dos olas_? – Beca murmuró – Creo que habría estado genial

– Tal vez en otro viaje – Chloe acarició el brazo de la morena besándola en la sien.

Beca rodó los ojos mientras suspiraba. Las chicas se detuvieron junto a una banca mientras Aubrey llamaba al hotel. Tardo un segundo en responder antes de que el recepcionista del resort, un hombre llamado Gregory Almus. Ella habló con el hombre preguntándole si tenían espacio para once chicas, pidiendo habitaciones individuales. El chico amablemente le dijo que tenían espacio para ellas, pero debido al número impar de chicas que era, era probable que tuvieran una habitación triple o una solitaria. Ella aceptó ya que llevaban un buen rato tratando de conseguir habitaciones en algún hotel.

Cuando termino la llamada, ella chilló con emoción dejando el teléfono en su bolsillo y luego mirando el volante que habían recogido las chicas.

– Tenemos hotel. Cuatro habitaciones dobles y una triple, o bien cinco dobles y una solitaria. Dudo que alguien quiera dormir solo.

– Ah, dudas mal – Amy dijo con una sonrisa – Yo quiero una para mí sola

Aubrey frunció el ceño – ¿Estás segura?

– Chicas, las amo, pero necesito mi espacio para… ser yo misma.

– Yo creía que ya eras tú misma – Dijo Flo con una mueca.

– Entonces vamos al hotel – Sonrió Stacie dándole un largo trago a su jugo – Tengo deseos de conseguir un gran bronceado

Le guiñó el ojo a Aubrey, quien tragó saliva nerviosa en cuanto a su mente se le vino el cuerpo de la morena en bikini, recostada de espaldas mientras alguien (ella) le colocaba bronceador en la espalda. Recibió un codazo de Chloe que le sonreía con picardía y ella tosió para quitarse esa sensación de encima. Sonrió mirando a los demás nuevamente y luego, con aires de orgullo, ella le entregó el volante a Flo diciéndole a la muchacha que se encargara de guiarlas al hotel.

Aubrey respiró hondo inflando su pecho y luego con gran satisfacción exhalo. Lo peor había pasado: encontrar un hotel. Ahora sí, podían seguir adelante con sus planes sin planes. En realidad no sabía que le esperaba durante esas vacaciones y mucho menos sabía cuánto tiempo se quedarían ya que habían llegado a ese destino especialmente sin tener alguna idea de por qué. Simplemente… porque sí.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Aubrey vio el guiñó que Stacie le había regalado antes de acercarse a ella. La rubia suspiró con una sonrisa antes de que la morena se cruzara de brazos.

– Pareces más relajada.

– Lo único que me preocupaba era no tener un lugar para pasar la noche.

– Lo sé, pero pudimos haber acampado. No es como si fuera la primera vez – Stacie torció los labios – Uh, eso podría estar genial

Aubrey frunció el ceño gimiendo de mala gana mientras su novia reía.

– Estoy bromeando. No puedo esperar a tener un masaje.

– Masaje, helados y un descanso – Aubrey asintió – Fue un largo y pesado viaje

– Sí, sobre todo con Fat Amy roncando como si fuera un oso – Ella se estremeció – No puedo creer que sobrevivimos a ese viaje

– Pudo ser peor.

– Oh, no estoy segura de eso – Stacie se rió mientras entrelazaba sus manos con la rubia – Con todo lo que sucedió durante el viaje dudo que pudiera empeorar

– Díselo al hobbit. Parecía que iba a matar a alguien – Aubrey murmuró.

– Lo sé – Stacie sonrió divertida por un breve momento antes de que la chica la mirara molesta, fue entonces que la sonrisa se le borró y luego se aclaró la garganta – Ah, quiero decir… esperemos llegar pronto

– ¡Listo! – Dijo Flo dijo con una sonrisa en los labios – Conseguí un taxi para que podamos ir

– Fue más rápido de lo que pensé – Aubrey frunció el ceño – ¿Estás segura de que tienes la dirección correcta?

– Sí, todo correcto.

– Entonces andando – Dijo Amy con un aplauso emocionada – Tengo ganas de ver a dos galanes masajearme la espalda y los pies

– ¿No tienes novio? – Emily frunció el ceño.

– Legacy, hay cosas que son para mayores y esta información lo es – Dijo Amy con una sonrisa colocando un dedo en los labios de la morena para que dejara de hablar.

La muchacha se cruzó de brazos mientras comenzaba a alejarse de Amy con una mueca. Sintió una mano en su hombro y al ver que se trataba de Ashley sacudiendo la cabeza, la chica comprendió que era mejor no hacer más preguntas.

Un auto bus pequeño llegó al lugar en donde ellas se encontraban. Flo aseguro que era un tipo de uber que las llevaría al hotel. Parecía una minivan. Era de color blanco.

El chofer era un hombre mayor que vestía con una camisa floreada y unos shorts con sandalias. Traía colgando en la espalda una gorra de mimbre y en el rostro lentes de sol. El hombre tenía el cabello cortó. Era alto y no parecía estar más allá de los veintitantos. Él saludo a las chicas con una gran sonrisa en los labios y luego las ayudo con sus maletas.

Dentro de la minivan, Aubrey se sentó junto a la ventana en la primera fila y recostó su cabeza contra el respaldo. Poco a poco las Bellas comenzaron a acomodarse en el lugar tomando los asientos. Tras un par de minutos, haber asegurado el equipaje y asegurarse de que nadie estaba abajo, la minivan partió hacia su destino.

Observó por la ventanilla con una sonrisa mientras miraba aquellos paisajes que le estaban encantando. El conductor les ofreció hacer un pequeño tour por un poco más de dinero, algo a lo que las chicas no pudieron negarse ya que el lugar era precioso.

El hombre les contaba algunas viejas costumbres que todavía sobrevivían en la isla, pero por lo que Aubrey podía entender no eran muchas. Ella podía ver la palabra «Aloha» escrita en todos lados, lo que parecía increíble y ella quiso atribuir a que era muy posible que fuese más que una palabra, quizá el corazón de Hawaii.

Con el tour que hicieron pudieron conocer más allá de las playas, el centro de la ciudad, los cines, el acuario, restaurantes bastantes buenos. Todo eso hizo que las chicas sintieran ganas de detenerse ahí mismo y querer entrar de una vez por todas a todos los lugares a visitar. Llegaron al hotel cerca del atardecer. Gracias a dios que habían llegado porque Aubrey realmente quería una ducha en ese momento.

Con una sonrisa, el hombre se despidió de las chicas y les dejó su tarjeta para que le llamarán si necesitaban transporte. Fat Amy hizo una incómoda broma sobre "necesitar" de la asistencia del muchacho.

– Eso ha sido genial – Sonrió Stacie – Ya tengo deseos de conocerlo todo

– Tenemos que hacer el tour de los volcanes, será divertido verlos, sobre todo porque están activos – Dijo Flo con una sonrisa.

– Morir por un volcán activo no está en mi lista de lo que quiero hacer – Murmuró Beca de mala gana. Aubrey rodó los ojos mientras observaba a la morena volver a recargarse el bolso al hombro. Ella no estaba segura de por qué, pero la morena parecía mantener ese bolso cerca suyo en todo momento y parecía cuidarlo con su vida.

Se estremeció no queriendo llevar su imaginación por ese camino. Ella era un misterio que Aubrey no tenía ganas de desvelar, al menos no durante ese viaje.

– Iremos al acuario – Chloe dijo con una sonrisa.

– Chicas – Emily dijo con una sonrisa – Hay tiempo para todo

– Sí, quién sabe cuándo volveremos – Jessica murmuró.

– Si volveremos, ¿verdad? – Ashley cuestionó a Amy.

– Meh, eso creo – Se encogió de hombros despreocupada la rubia con una sonrisa.

Aubrey sacudió la cabeza y se dio a vuelta para mirar el nombre del hotel escrito en una tabla de surf justo por encima de la entrada. El lugar no era un edificio, y tampoco parecía un verdadero resort. Aubrey alzó las cejas con temor.

– Flo, ¿a qué hotel nos trajiste?

– Pues al Halo Halo, ¿no? Ese es el hotel que dijiste.

– ¡Esto no es como la fotografía!

– Se ve cutre – Dijo Amy con una mueca.

Beca resopló mientras tomaba su maleta y comenzaba a caminar hacia la entrada – No importa como lo mires, Aubrey, sigue siendo el mismo hotel

La muchacha hizo una mueca sin comprender a que se refería la morena. El hotel que ella estaba mirando no se parecía en nada a la fotografía, la cual era un verdadero paraíso, pero este hotel no era del todo cutre sino… simple. El edificio principal, o bueno, lo que se podía considerar como edificio principal, parecía una cabaña pequeña que tenía el nombre del hotel en la tabla de surf. El techo estaba hecho de hojas de palmeras, la puerta no era más que una toalla con olas del mar diseñadas. Había dos mesas fuera de la cabaña y cerca, con un quita sol en medio y unas sillas rodeándola.

Tenía que haber un error. Es cierto que la foto del volante no mostraba como se veía el hotel sino los dormitorios y la zona de entretención y todo eso, pero… ¿esto? Esto no podía ser. Demasiado simple. Cutre. Viejo. ¿Dónde estaba toda la diversión que les había llamado la atención en primer lugar? ¿Fueron timadas?

Respiró hondo, sintiendo la mano de Stacie en su hombro y luego asintió decidiéndose a entrar finalmente. Quizá todo era un error y ese no era su hotel. Definitivamente cuando entre y pregunte por su reservación les dirán que está equivocada de hotel.

Continuará…

* * *

Eso es todo espero que les haya gustado, nos veremos con más espero que dentro de poco.

\- Shaoran09: Habrá supervivencia, pero no del modo en que uno pensaría. Va a ser una locura total. Quiero ponerle al fics un toque delicado de comedia mientras el tema profundo que es en sí los sentimientos de los personajes es lo que quiero resaltar. En el fics pasado hice lo mismo y lo que era comedia era en cosas pequeñas, en dialogos burlones, pero ahora son en acciones así que... es un gran cambio.

\- BecaChloe: ¡Sí! Que comience la aventura, nunca mejor dicho!

Dejen reviews.


	8. Bienvenidos a Halo Halo

_**Resumen:**_ _Tres meses tras el accidente, Beca Mitchell intenta seguir adelante con su vida queriendo enterrar los recuerdos del pasado, pero todo se vuelve de cabeza cuando las personas que menos quería ver vuelven a su vida queriendo formar parte de ella. Con una nueva isla esperando a ser descubierta por sus ojos, Beca sabe que aceptar la idea de Amy de tener vacaciones en hawaii era una mala idea desde el comienzo._

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect es una comedia musical dirigida por Jason Moore y escrita por KayCannon con la producción de Elizabeth Banks. También basada en el libro corto de Mickey Rapkins

* * *

~ Sobrevivientes Aéreos II ~

Día 143:  
Bienvenidos a Halo Halo

Con los ojos bien abiertos de par en par, Chloe tomó una gran bocanada de aire observando el interior del hotel. Por un breve momento se imaginó que Aubrey tenía razón y que ese no era el hotel al que ellas debían llegar. Definitivamente no podía serlo.

Por dentro, la cabaña no parecía ni muy grande ni pequeña. Tenía una pequeña recepción bastante rural con una pequeña mezcla de tecnología. Había sofás a la derecha y un televisor en la pared, a la izquierda un mostrador con un muchacho hablando por un teléfono blanco, detrás de él había unas llaves colgadas de unos ganchos.

En el interior había un intenso aroma a mar y solo debido a que el océano estaba cerca, a Chloe le pareció normal. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas por una tela delgada de color celeste y había una puerta justo enfrente de la entrada, al otro extremo de la habitación, con una toalla colgada y el diseño de la toalla era de unas palmeras. Ella se removió incomoda mirando a sus amigas preguntándose quién iría a confirmar si se equivocaron de hotel o no.

Aubrey respiró hondo al ser señala por todas sus compañeras. La muchacha camino hasta el mostrador para hablar con el chico de acento que ella no pudo descifrar. Notó que sus amigas estaban admirando la cabaña, mientras que su novia sonreía mirando por detrás de la tela celeste de una ventana.

– ¿Qué es?

– Lo verás cuando le entreguen la llave a Aubrey – Dijo Beca cerrando la cortina con una sonrisa.

– ¿La llave? – Alzó una ceja confundida. Se suponía que debían ser varias llaves.

La morena se encogió de hombros despreocupada. Chloe torció los labios y se acercó a Aubrey intrigada.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con que estamos todas juntas? – La rubia preguntó confundida – Pedí varias habitaciones

– Ah, sí y eso le dimos – Dijo el hombre mayor mirando hacia la morena. Chloe frunció el ceño.

– Pero…

– Estoy un poco confundida por todo – Chloe dijo mientras miraba el número 12 en escrito en una concha marina preciosa que colgaba junto a la llave – Esto no es lo que esperábamos cuando reservamos aquí

– ¿Esperaban un hotel con lujos y hecho de cemento? – El hombre alzó una ceja burlón. Él sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza – Sí, todo el mundo lo cree al principio, pero puedo asegurarles que el hotel Halo Halo satisfacera todos sus deseos y caprichos. Dentro de nuestro resort tenemos de todo, las mejores experiencias que puedan tener y cada ciertas noches hay eventos a lo grande. Cruzando por esa puerta se encontraran con las cabañas, por favor no se salgan del camino y diríjanse a la suya. Encontraran todo lo que necesitan dentro de la cabaña. El desayuno se sirve de ocho a nueve de la mañana; el almuerzo de una a tres de la tarde; la cena de siete a ocho. Esta noche tenemos un evento en la cabaña central, les será sencillo ubicarse si quieren pasarse por ahí.

– ¿Cabañas? – Stacie alzó la ceja.

– Eso dice él – Aubrey dijo molesta luego de que le hubieran contado a sus amigas lo que estaba sucediendo. Chloe tomó la llave en sus manos y luego a los demás.

– Vamos a ver.

– Bueno, es casi de noche así que…

Chloe hizo una mueca asintiendo con la cabeza. Ella fue la primera en caminar hacia la puerta con la toalla de palmeras e hizo una mueca. ¿Era malo lo que estaba del otro lado?

– Aun podemos cancelar la reserva y buscar otro lugar, ¿cierto? – Escuchó a Sacie preguntar suavemente.

– Lo dudo – Respondió Flo.

Juraría que Lily dijo algo porque sintió un cosquilleo en su nuca muy similar a los que le daban cuando la chica hablaba.

Ella hizo a un lado la toalla y luego dio un paso hacia adentro cerrando los ojos instantáneamente. Tardó unos segundos en abrirlos antes de acostumbrarse a la luz y se dio cuenta de que no estaba dando un paso adentro sino un paso afuera.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos de tal manera que Beca, que estaba detrás de ella, temió que fueran a salirse de su órbita. Si la morena dijo o hizo algo, la pelirroja no lo notó porque seguía admirando aquel lugar.

Y entonces entendía por qué aquel hombre aseguraba que este resort era un paraíso total.

Lo primero que notó cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz fue la cabaña central que había mencionado el recepcionista hace un momento. Lo que ella vio fue una gran cabaña, enorme, de un solo piso y redonda. El techo estaba hecho de hojas de palmeras como todos los que estaban ahí. Rodeando la cabaña central, en diferentes posiciones y a una distancia considerable había otras cabañas, más pequeñas y sin la forma circular. Tenían de todos los tamaños posibles: pequeñas, grandes, medianas. Dos pisos, un piso, tres pisos.

Todo estaba al aire libre y a Chloe le encantó, pero no fue solo eso sino el piso por el cual ella caminaba era una especie de puente y bajo ese puente, elevado al igual que las cabañas por palafitos, se encontró con el agua marina, un color verde precioso, recorriendo debajo de las tablas de maderas. Había carteles que guiaban hacia las cabañas y hacia otro lado del resort en el cual la palabra «actividades» resaltaba. Ella supuso que el desayuno, almuerzo y cena se realizaban en la cabaña central y que las actividades que prometía el volante del hotel se encontraban se encontraban siguiendo aquella flecha de color roja, bien pintada, y con dirección hacia la derecha desde donde se encontraba. Volviendo al puente, no había vallas por lo tanto entendía perfectamente por qué el hombre les dio que no se salieran del camino.

Ella sintió un suave apretón en su mano y se dio cuenta de que Beca la miraba con intensidad, casi rogándole que avanzara, pero ella seguía admirando el lugar y no parecía querer moverse de ahí.

Por fuera, el hotel parecía bastante simple y aburrido, pero una vez cruzando la segunda entrada a Chloe le pareció lo más hermoso que haya visto. Se notaba bastante rural, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un toque natural que hizo que sintiera verdaderamente en Hawaii. Probablemente en otro resort, uno construido de cemento por completo, la harían sentirse como si estuviera en cualquier ciudad menos en ese estado.

Ella dio un paso finalmente, casi con miedo a que las tablas cedieran, pero no escucho ni siquiera un rechinido. Parecían nuevas, pero los tornillos se veían viejos aunque no oxidados. Se imaginó que solían cambiarlas cada cierto tiempo. Comenzó a caminar por el puente o muelle, como quiera llamarse, mirando las cabañas con interés y sorpresa. Todas tenían el mismo color suave casi como arena, no estaban barnizadas, las ventanas estaban bastante limpias y tenían cortinas transparentes, las puertas sí se encontraban barnizadas de un color entre marrón y rojo, precioso y tenían el número dibujado en una concha que estaba pegada encima.

Logró ubicar la cabaña que les había tocado y se dio cuenta de que era de dos pisos. Ella subió tres escalones y notó por debajo de los escalones el agua del mar que se mecía de un lado a otro. Introdujo la llave dentro y luego se adentró a ella.

La recepción era aburrida, sin duda, pero la cabaña tenía un aire diferente que Chloe amo en cuanto la vio.

Las demás chicas entraron al lugar sorprendiéndose al igual que ella. Al igual que la recepción, en la cabaña había un living, un sofá grande y dos sillones. Un televisor encima de una chimenea. Tenía cocina propia con una mesa americana, también había una mesa para seis personas. Las escaleras que conducían al piso de arriba seguramente llevaban a las habitaciones. Ella dejó sus cosas a un lado mientras caminaba observando todo. En cuanto a la decoración parecía bastante bonita y la hacía sentirse cómoda. No era exagerada, pero tampoco vaga. Era perfecta.

– Y yo pensé que nos quedaríamos en un hotel común y corriente – Fat Amy dijo mientras dejaba caer su maleta contra el sofá – Espera, ¿significa que no tendré una habitación para mí sola?

– Es probable que las habitaciones sean las mismas. Cinco dobles y una solitaria – Beca respondió con calma mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras – El baño parece estar arriba

– Lo amo – Chloe dijo con una sonrisa – Es perfecto

– Está bien para mí – Amy dijo con una sonrisa – Quiero ver las habitaciones. Espero que tengan una gran vista.

– En realidad está mejor de lo que pensé.

– Esto es lo que se llama no juzgar un libro por su portada – Dijo Cynthia Rose riendo.

– Y esta fue una portada muy grande – Flo sonrió mientras caminaba por la habitación dando vueltas.

Chloe sonrió acariciando la mesa americana que se encontraba en la cocina para separarla del comedor. Sonrió ligeramente mirando hacia sus amigas y luego miro hacia las demás con una sonrisa.

– Ni siquiera hay necesidad de ir al buffet.

– ¿Qué? – Amy chilló – No, olvídalo. Yo no sé tú, roja, pero no vine aquí a trabajar. Merecemos ser consentidas. Hemos pasado un mal año.

– Fueron casi dos meses – Beca frunció el ceño.

– Es lo mismo.

La morena rodó los ojos causando que la pelirroja se riera. Chloe sonrió mientras tomaba de la mano a Beca guiándola hacia el piso de arriba, literalmente arrastrándola.

Arriba había un corredor no tan estrecho, había una mesita con un florero precioso y unos cuadros éntrelas paredes. Las habitaciones estaban tres a cada lado. Abrió la primera puerta y se encontró con una habitación bastante grande con dos camas individuales puestas a cada lado de la habitación, una mesa de noche junto a las camas, un armario, ventanas que daban a la playa. La muchacha sonrió al ver la habitación y luego salió de esta.

– Habrá que elegir alguna para nosotras.

Flo salió de una habitación – Pueden usar una de cama doble.

– ¿Qué?

– Hay tres habitaciones con camas dobles y las otras son camas individuales.

– Oh, quiero una de esas – Chloe dijo con una sonrisa mientras abría las puertas de todas las habitaciones.

Conforme revisaba las habitaciones con una sonrisa en sus labios, Chloe notó que todas ellas tenían una cosa en común: eran iguales. Salvo por las camas individuales y dobles que habían organizadas, la madera dentro de la habitación, los muebles y las ventanas eran iguales. Las ventanas de las habitaciones de la derecha daban acceso a la cabaña central y las de la izquierda a la playa. Ella Escogió una de las habitaciones de la izquierda con vista al mar que se encontraba en medio de dos habitaciones con camas individuales. La habitación individual se encontraba en la derecha en el centro de las dos habitaciones de camas dobles para así mantenerlas intercaladas al igual que las camas de la izquierda.

Dejó caer su bolso en el suelo mientras observaba la cama con un edredón celeste con diseños blancos de una flor que parecía ser muy común en ese Estado. Ella sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la ventana y miraba el mar sintiendo su intenso aroma. El sol brillando en lo más bajo del cielo, ya casi entregando el adiós a ese día para ir a descansar a otro lugar del mundo, una ligera brisa marina.

– Amo este lugar – Dijo la pelirroja mientras observaba a la DJ dejando sus cosas sobre la cama. La muchacha colocó sus manos en sus caderas antes de comenzar a abrir el armario con una sonrisa.

– Parece que hay espacio suficiente para guardar nuestras cosas.

Chloe se acercó a una puerta dentro de la habitación y frunció el ceño preguntándose qué era. Ella la abrió con calma y notó un baño en la propia habitación. Era bastante pequeño y tenía una ducha. Parecía bastante bien para ella.

Cuando salió del baño le señaló a Beca lo que había descubierto y la morena sonrió ante la nueva información. Ella miró la hora, para ver si podían comer algo antes e ir a dormir y al saber que se encontraba dentro de la hora establecida por el hotel sonrió con emoción.

Se encontraron con las demás chicas ya listas para ir a comer, todas con la misma idea en mente y aunque Chloe sabía que ninguna de ellas en realidad tenía hambre, sino que solo querían ir a comer por que sí, no le molestaba. Tomó la mano de Beca y nuevamente la arrastro hacia donde se encontraban varias personas comiendo.

Lo primero que vio fue mesas circulares de todos los tamaños reunidas en el centro de la cabaña central y alrededor de ella había mesas semicirculares y delgadas alrededor de las mesas –justo al borde del círculo gigante que era la cabaña– con la comida servida. A un costado había un bar abierto en donde el cantinero era joven y se encontraba sirviendo un copa de algo mientras una muchacha se acercaba a él.

– Buena elección de hotel – Dijo Chloe alabando a Aubrey con una sonrisa.

– Uhm – Amy torció los labios – ¿Creen que nos den bebidas mágicas?

– No – Fueron las respuestas de todas.

– Aun somos menores – Chloe dijo con seriedad.

– Pero Beca está tomando una – Stacie señaló a la morena que tenía en las manos una pequeña copa de lo que debía ser Martini. Chloe frunció el ceño acercándose a la morena e inclinando la cabeza.

– ¿Cómo conseguiste eso?

La morena, con una inocente expresión, bebió un poco de su copa antes de extendérsela a ella para que probara.

– Solo me acerque a la barra y pedí un poco

– Oh dios, revisaste mi maleta, ¿no es así? – Amy frunció el ceño mirando hacia la morena.

Beca entrecerró los ojos mirando a la chica – ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Las identificaciones falsas – Ella dijo mientras metía la mano en su bolsillo y sacaba unos carne falsos. Comenzó a pasarlos cada uno hasta detenerse en uno con el rostro de Beca, alzó la mirada hacia la chica – Ups, no lo hiciste

– ¿Por qué tienes identificaciones falsas? – Stacie dijo mientras recogía la suya que se encontraba bajo el nombre de Lola Marín.

– Cómo que por qué. Pues para este tipo de situaciones.

– No creo que sea necesario – Beca dijo – Solo me acerque y le pregunte si podía servirme un poco. Ni siquiera me preguntó la edad.

– Yo creía que tú no bebías – Cynthia Rose frunció el ceño.

– No hay una diferencia entre no beber porque eres conductor designado y no beber porque tus dos compañeras están tan ebrias que no recuerdan su propio nombre – Beca rodó los ojos.

– Está bien, Shawshank, ten tu carne podría servirte de algo.

– ¿Michelle Sanders? – Beca frunció el ceño – ¿En serio?

– Las hice después de visitar tu casa, ya sabes Beca Sanders me dio la idea. Yo soy Amy Winehouse desde hoy – Sonrió la chica alzando la mano esperando a que alguien le chocara los cinco – Muy original, ¿no?

– Esto es una estupidez – Dijo Beca guardando el carne en su bolsillo mientras caminaba hacia una mesa vacía.

– Cada día me asusto más de Fat Amy – Chloe susurró en el oído de Beca.

La morena asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa y en solo unos segundos un muchacho se acercó para pedirles lo que querían beber, luego de eso les explico que podían servirse lo que quisieran.

– Está bien, tenemos que planear nuestro día de mañana – Dijo Aubrey mientras se servía un plato con ensaladas – Estaba pensando que tal vez podíamos navegar

– Pensé que bucearíamos – Dijo Stacie con el ceño fruncido tomando un trozo de carne – Yo quiero bucear

– Podemos hacer ambas cosas – Dijo Aubrey volviendo hacia la mesa.

Chloe miró la comida sobre la mesa mientras intentaba decidir que servirse en su plato vacío en ese momento. Había un surtido de varias carnes, mariscos, ensaladas, arroz y fideos. Ella torció los labios mientras tomaba un poco de mariscos y se los servía en plato.

– Ni pienses que voy a besarte luego – Escuchó en un tono burlón en su oído. Ella se dio la vuelta y rodó los ojos al ver a Beca caminar hacia las ensaladas con una sonrisa divertida por su propio comentario.

Ella rió ligeramente prometiendo que se enjuagaría con agua de mar de ser necesario, algo que hizo a la morena reír nuevamente. Se sirvió un poco de ensaladas y comenzó a caminar a la mesa donde estaban la mayoría de sus amigas discutiendo sobre los planes del día siguientes.

Tomó asiento y sonrió a las chicas que estaban ahí – Chicas – Ella llamó la atención de todas – Recuerden que hay tiempo suficiente para todo eso. Ni siquiera sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí

– Espero que la eternidad completa – Dijo Fat Amy con una sonrisa mientras cargaba con una copa de vino – ¿Saben que los dan gratis allá en el bar? Shorty tiene razón, ni siquiera pidieron mi carne. Bueno, ellos se le pierden porque Fat Amy Winehouse está en la casa y está ardiendo.

El resto de las chicas le frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras se preguntaban a qué se refería la chica con eso, pero por miedo a la respuesta nadie dijo nada. Siguieron discutiendo sobre los planes del día siguiente y decidieron hacer un planificador –por petición de Aubrey.

El calendario que habían creado era solo para cinco días en los cuales las actividades: navegación, escalada, buceo, acuario y caminata estaban puestas en orden de los días de la semana. Sábado y domingo quedaban libres para que cada quien hiciera las actividades que querían. En cuanto al tiempo que iban a estar ahí, con presión sobre sí misma, Amy les dijo a las chicas que dos semanas estaba bien.

– ¿No es un poco exagerado?

– No hay nada de qué preocuparse, Legacy, porque _yo_ tengo tantos millones que ahora mismo podría nadar en dinero.

– Mi hermano una vez intentó nadar en dinero – Flo murmuró – Estuvo en el hospital por dos semanas por romperse las dos piernas. Resulta que no se puede flotar en dinero como todo el mundo piensa…

Chloe rió al ver la expresión en el rostro de Amy, primero parecía confundida, pero luego de comprender la situación su rostro se volvió blanco. Ella sonrió pensando que ella por fin había comprendido que sus ideas estaban mal, pero la chica en su lugar sacudió la cabeza y luego hizo un comentario a lo que Flo dijo.

– Pues lo mezclare con agua y todo resultara bien – Se encogió de hombros.

Chloe rió mientras recogía una botella de limón de la mesa, luego vertió un poco sobre los mariscos y la ensalada.

– Esos si son mariscos – Dijo Stacie alzando las cejas.

– Sí, no como la basura que Stacie pescaba en la isla. Eran unas migajas de pan comparados con esos.

Stacie frunció el ceño – Al menos yo hice algo más que broncearme.

– Por favor, pasabas más horas bronceándote que pescando – Se Amy se rió.

Stacie le apuntó con el tenedor – Tener el bronceado perfecto requería de horas de sacrificio. No era sencillo estar todo el día en la misma posición – Ella alzó la mirada con una expresión de orgullo.

– Mariscos, frutas y pescados – Beca se estremeció – Amy tiene razón, sí fue un pésimo año

– Tú misma dijiste que fueron solo dos meses – Jessica frunció el ceño confundida.

– Hey, hey, Ashley, no digas más. La Shawshank ya dejó en claro que tengo razón.

– Soy Jessica.

– Es igual – Se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

La muchacha frunció el ceño y se negó decir algo más sabiendo que era una batalla perdida desde el momento en que abrió la boca.

Chloe aguantó la risa al comer su comida mientras veía a la chica rendida por completo.

– Tengo la sensación de que habrá un espectáculo – Stacie observando hacia un lado de la cabaña donde parecían estar cargando unas decoraciones.

– El recepcionista dijo que tendrían un evento – Amy dijo con calma.

– Deberíamos verlo.

– Mañana nos levantaremos temprano – Dijo Aubrey mirando a Cynthia Rose con una expresión de regaño – No deberíamos dormirnos tarde

– Dios, Aubrey, vinimos a divertirnos – Chloe dijo sonriendo antes de beber de su limonada – Yo apoyo a Cynthia Rose.

Lily murmuró algo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

La rubia frunció el ceño mirando a sus amigas, todas emocionadas, se mordió la lengua y el orgullo para mirar a Beca. A ella no le gustaban las multitudes, definitivamente la apoyaría.

– No me metas en eso – Ella sacudió la cabeza sin mirarla. Parecía que la morena ya tenía aprendido todos los movimientos desesperados de Aubrey. La rubia resopló.

– Está bien, pero aun así nos levantamos temprano mañana. Hay que aprovechar el día.

 _Estiró los brazos por su cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la orilla de la playa. El día estaba tan fresco que no lanzarse al agua era un verdadero desperdicio. ¡Quizá lo haría! Quizá se lanzaría al agua para refrescarse, es decir, ya había terminado todas sus tareas del día y no había nada más que hacer por lo tanto no había nada que se lo impidiera, ¿verdad?_

 _Sonrió sintiendo el agua bañando sus pies. ¡Estaba helada! Chloe debió de haberlo esperado, el agua siempre estaba helada, pero en ese momento sintió que se congelaría._

 _No muy a lo lejos de donde ella se encontraba, Fat Amy y Bumper estaban jugando en el agua con, por muy raro que le pareció a Chloe, unas algas marinas. Se las lanzaban entre ellos entre risas._

 _Ella sonrió. No importaba si el agua estaba helada, ella quería tirarse._

 _Tenía las manos al borde de su camiseta para quitársela cuando escuchó una risita que llamó su atención. Ella se volteó hacia una zona rocosa que se encontraba cerca y su estómago se encogió con la vista que tenía._

 _Para nadie dentro del grupo de sobrevivientes se le hacía sorpresa que después diez días la pequeña morena tuviera a tres personas queriendo tener una relación con ella. La pobre chica literalmente corría de ellos tres intentando alejarse. Chloe se había sentido mal por eso, pero tenía que admitir que entre ella, Stacie y Jesse, definitivamente ella era la que tenía más acceso a Beca y a lo que sentía y pensaba._

 _No se preocupaba por Jesse. Ella no estaba segura de por qué, pero la morena le huía más de lo que lo hacía con ella y con Stacie. Literalmente, cada vez que Jesse se acercaba a la chica, Chloe la podía ver u oír pedirle que la deje sola. Cuando ella se acercaba o lo hacía Stacie, la chica ni siquiera se lo pedía, simplemente las dejaba ahí._

 _Hubo un momento en que Chloe pensó que ella no se sentía cómoda con Jesse, o quizá Beca en realidad no le gustaban los chicos, pero podía ver su expresión desinteresada, la misma que tenía cuando ella y la morena más alta se acercaban, y sabía que no se trataba de ninguna de esas dos opciones. Simplemente no sabía porque no dejaba que Jesse se le acercara._

 _Pero claro, la historia con Stacie era diferente. La muchacha literalmente se colgaba del cuello de Beca y la seguía todo el día, así como los brazos que le daba o los besos en la mejilla. Con temor, Chloe ni siquiera pensaba en lo que sucedería si compartieran tienda. Ella tenía la tendencia de abrazar a Beca mientras dormían y la morena le había dicho más de mil veces que no lo hiciera, pero seguía haciéndolo de vez en cuando._

 _Se estremeció._

 _Y viendo a Stacie reír de lo que fuera que Beca dijo, sea gracioso o no –seguramente no lo era– hizo que se sintiera mal. Como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo en el estómago._

 _Miró el agua rodeándole los pies y luego retrocedió. Se le habían quitado las ganas de nadar._

 _Más tarde en ese mismo día, ella había descubierto que la morena estaba encargada de pescar y recoger algunos mariscos cuando Stacie le tendió una emboscada y no la dejó sola hasta que hubiera terminado con su tarea. Eso no la hizo sentir mejor, pero al menos sabía que Stacie siempre encontraba una excusa para estar con Beca, después de todo, por extraño que a alguien le parezca, nadie sabía más de peces y mariscos que Stacie._

Chloe sonrió mirando el trozo de almeja en su tenedor y rió ligeramente causando que algunas la miraran confundidas, ella solo se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

Ese día había estado lleno de diversión y sorpresas, y definitivamente la fiesta no terminaba ahí. Ella solo esperaba que hubiera un luau porque no había nada que quisiera más que vivir uno en su país de procedencia.

Continuará…

* * *

Capítulo número 8 arriba! Sí...

Okey, primero tengo que decirles que llegue a mi limite... es decir que en realidad solo tengo escrito hasta el 9 y parte del 10, lo que significa que si en algún momento no subo es porque no tengo un capítulo para subir. Sé que dije que quería poner una fecha para actualizar todas las semanas pero de momento no lo haré, creo que me las puedo arreglar así subiendo cada dos días, supongo que está bien. Yo subo de madrugada el fics, no sé que hora será cuando ustedes lo vean así que... lo siento por eso, pero saben que subo el fics.

Por lo que hemos visto, el hotel prometía ser más de lo que es por fuera, ahora comienza la trama en serio... bueno, casi... pero sí... ¿qué clase de tonterías y locuras y... de todo, les espera en Hawaii? Bellas, ¿en qué problema están por meterse?

\- Guest: Lo cierto es que no sé si me gustaría darle tanta atención a la comedia, pero sí me gustaría tenerla y evidentemente la trama seria, la real, la que yo llamo: síndrome del post rescate, algo dentro de este fics que es importante. Evidentemente dentro de la trama de comedia, las chicas siguen recordando sus días en la isla, los días que pasaron fuera de esta y eso es lo que quiero resaltar tanto en flashback como en comentarios que hacen (que estos casi pasan desapercibidos). La relación de Beca y Aubrey es al estilo fri-enemy, me gusta porque a pesar de que Aubrey tolera más a Beca y deja de sentirse amenazada por ella sigue sin saber nada del pasado de Beca y eso es lo que mantiene la relación incomoda. En cuanto a Emily, juro que no hay ningún capítulo en que cuando escribo sobre ella pienso en alguien adorable, como si fuese una pequeña niña... además la cara de la actriz, cuando no está cantando, tiene una expresión tan inocente... es bastante adorable. Los demás personajes, Ashley y Jessica, sé que tienen su pequeño papel en las peliculas, pero quiero resaltarlas un poco más porque ellas junto con Flo y Lily no fueron parte del grupo de sobrevivientes y me gustaría resaltar eso, de momento no lo he hecho porque lo estoy reservando para más adelante, pero es algo que quiero tomar en algún momento. En cuando a los demás personajes, todos a su aire...

Dejen sus comentarios, que yo aquí los espero con ansias y les leo siempre.


	9. Alemania llega a Hawaii

_**Resumen:**_ _Tres meses tras el accidente, Beca Mitchell intenta seguir adelante con su vida queriendo enterrar los recuerdos del pasado, pero todo se vuelve de cabeza cuando las personas que menos quería ver vuelven a su vida queriendo formar parte de ella. Con una nueva isla esperando a ser descubierta por sus ojos, Beca sabe que aceptar la idea de Amy de tener vacaciones en hawaii era una mala idea desde el comienzo._

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect es una comedia musical dirigida por Jason Moore y escrita por KayCannon con la producción de Elizabeth Banks. También basada en el libro corto de Mickey Rapkins

* * *

~ Sobrevivientes Aéreos II ~

Día 144:  
Alemania llega a Hawaii

 _Recostó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y respiró hondo. La música en sus audífonos era moderada, pero aun así le impedía escuchar las voces de los demás pasajeros del avión. Si ella quería volver a su casa y dejarse caer en su cómoda cama en lugar de dormir en una selva durante una semana, definitivamente había perdido la oportunidad media hora atrás antes de que el avión despegara._

 _Observó la noche sobre la ciudad a través de la ventana sintiendo la calma que la rodeaba. Las luces de las calles parecían tan solo pequeñas e insignificantes y muy seguramente en sus casas las personas dormían con calma. Tres pájaros de metal habían emprendido el vuelo con sus crías y en la noche, con ellos abordo, Beca podía sentir una paz inquietante._

 _Ella giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda viendo a sus demás compañeros. Todos estaban esparcidos por todo el avión, algunos pocos compartían asientos, pero la mayoría se encontraba solo. Veía la boca de las chicas que se encontraban junto a ella en la otra fila moverse, pero no tenía ni idea de que decían y la chica que estaba delante de ellas estaba sentada sobre el asiento y apoyada en el respaldo mirando hacia atrás con una sonrisa amplia en los labios. Reían. Había burlas. Parecían más que encantados con todo._

 _El intenso aroma del esmalte le hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿Quién podía llevar esmalte a un viaje como ese?_

 _Ella no conocía a ninguno de esos chicos. Sabía sus nombres, los ubicaba, más de uno había intentado hablarle, pero en resumidas cuentas ella no los conocía todavía. Ni siquiera estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Solo un par de meses más y no los volvería a ver nunca más, ¿qué caso tenía hacerse amiga de ellos?_

 _No sabía cuándo, pero en algún momento de la noche se había quedado dormida y cuando despertó había sido por una sacudida. Ella frunció el ceño mientras sentía otra sacudida del avión, la mayoría estaba despierto. Ella metió la mano en su mochila para sacar una botella de agua porque de la nada su boca estaba completamente seca. Cuando las sacudidas comenzaron a ser más fuerte, Beca se aseguró de quitarse los audífonos y guardar su IPad dentro de la mochila en caso de que sucediera algo. No lo creía, pero si tenía que proteger algo con su vida, eran los audífonos._

 _Quitó la tapa de la botella cuando estaba por beber el agua, se dio cuenta de que el líquido dentro de la botella saltaba ferozmente. Frunció el ceño confundida y entonces el ave dio un gran alarido mientras se sacudía de dolor con tanta fuerza que la botella resbalo de las manos de Beca. La chica cerró los ojos y se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad. La voz del piloto parecía pedir con desesperación ayuda. El ave se sacudía, giraba, caía en picada. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, podía escuchar las voces de sus compañeros, gritos desesperados, gritos de miedo. Fuera del pájaro de metal había una tormenta feroz que estaba luchando para mandar al ave hacia su final, pero el pájaro lucho con garras y con su pico para mantenerse estable, pese a que no fue por mucho. Apretó con fuerza las manos en los brazos del asiento, sus nudillos blancos y las uñas clavadas en la punta del brazo de las sillas y lo siguiente que sucedió fue que las voces fueron acalladas por un pitido incesante, un líquido caliente caía de su frente y el pájaro había perdido la guerra contra la tormenta y se encontraba cayendo directo a su final junto a la ventana a su lado que lloraba sangre por la caer en batalla._

Parpadeó un par de veces mientras miraba el líquido de su vaso sacudirse con ondas. Sintió una mano en su brazo y ella se forzó a sonreír a su novia que la miraba preocupada.

– ¿Estás bien?

– Sí, solo… tiene un sabor diferente – Mintió ella antes de beber del líquido nuevamente.

La chica hizo una mueca mientras miraba hacia el frente. El evento que había creado el hotel no había sido nada del otro mundo, básicamente era como una especie de baile, nada que ver con un luau o al menos en cuando a la música se refería. Había una banda, comida buffet: postres. Bebidas. Les habían entregado una corona de flores que ella se había negado a usar y les dieron una piña que contenía jugo de frutas mezclado con un poco de alcohol y una sombrilla puesta sobre ella.

Por un breve momento, Beca se había quedado embobada mirando el líquido retumbar al ritmo de los tambores y se estremeció ante aquel recuerdo, pero haber vuelto a la realidad le recordaba que eso ya era pasado y este era el presente.

– Debe ser el alcohol – Dijo Chloe mirando su propia piña con jugo de frutas – Está bueno, pero también pensaba que era diferente

– Es probable – Beca sonrió.

Ya era pasada la media noche, casi treinta minutos después de las doce, y todas las chicas estaban desperdigadas por toda la zona metidas en asuntos propios: bailando, coqueteando, probando los postres, escuchando la música, lo que fuera que tuvieran como asunto propio, ellas lo hacían. La única ausente en el grupo era Aubrey, quien antes de irse les había recordado que a las ocho de la mañana tenían que levantarse y que era mejor dormirse temprano. Por supuesto, ninguna le hizo caso y todas sabían que ella se convertiría en un sargento a la mañana siguiente y puntual.

– Deberíamos volver – Murmuró Beca.

– Un rato más – La pelirroja se acercó a la chica, su aliento cargado de alcohol chocó contra Beca.

Claro que Beca disfrutaba de la música, ella no podía decir que no y marcharse como si nada, pero sabía lo que sucedería a la mañana siguiente y francamente no quería que su cara se cayera sobre su leche con cereal o cualquier alimento que sirvieran de desayuno ahí gracias a la falta de sueño. Más que nada, no quería escuchar un «te lo dije» de la rubia.

Los labios de Chloe estaban tan cerca de los suyos que Beca estaba tentada a besarlos, pero el recuerdo de la cena de Chloe estaba presente en su cabeza. No estaba ebria, ni siquiera había bebido tanto, por lo tanto no había forma alguna de que dejara pasar el hecho de que Chloe había comido mariscos.

Ella no estaba segura de sí el alcohol había borrado el sabor de las especies marinas, pero no quería arriesgarse. Chloe rodó los ojos, sabiendo lo que preocupaba a la morena y se rió.

Desde luego, Beca no sabía decir si Chloe había bebido lo suficiente alcohol como para actuar de manera extraña porque una Chloe ebria era exactamente igual que una Chloe normal.

Siguió bebiendo de su jugo de piña con mezcla de alcohol y luego se enfocó enfrente. La banda que estaba tocando tenía una tonada alegre en su canción y todo el mundo parecía disfrutar de ello. Por un segundo, Beca se preguntó si Aubrey realmente podía dormir. Ella lo duda, porque las cabañas no parecían a pruebas de sonido y seguramente este evento estaba planeado para que la gente no durmiera.

Ella volvió a beber de su bebida cuando sintió un jalón en el brazo. Movió la cabeza confundida antes de fijar su mirada en Emily que parecía nerviosa. Chloe alzó una ceja mientras le extendía de su propia bebida.

– No, gracias – Ella sacudió la cabeza – Acabo de ver a Lily cargando con un saco grande y largo. Me dio escalofrío

– Un cuerpo – Beca torció los labios sugiriendo la respuesta, una a la cual Chloe no le agradó y le dio un golpe – Bromeaba. Es Lily de quien hablamos, no hay nada de qué preocuparse

– Eso espero. No quiero que nos vuelvan a echar de otro hotel.

Chloe rió. Ella vio a Stacie beber una mezcla que Fat Amy había preparado con varias de las bebidas que el cantinero le había dado. Hizo una mueca y un recordatorio mental de comprar aspirinas para la mañana siguiente, porque parecía que todas iban a estar en las mismas que ella. Ya casi podía imaginarse semejante dolor de cabeza que tendrían todas ellas si bebían ese brebaje de mala agüero.

Beca camino hacia donde el muchacho estaba sirviendo más cócteles a sus invitados y ella lo miró con las manos sobre la mesa y expectante. El chico frunció el ceño confundido, alzando una ceja y luego dejó lo que hacía por un segundo.

– Oh no, no vine por nada – Ella sacudió la cabeza antes de mirar hacia donde sus amigas estaban y las apuntó – ¿Ves a esa rubia de ahí?

– ¿Qué con ella?

– Pues, verás, necesito que me hagas un favor – Beca se inclinó un poco sobre el mostrador – No le des más de una bebida a la vez

Él alzó una ceja – ¿Por qué?

– Porque las mezcla todas y hace un brebaje que puede matar a cualquiera – Beca murmuró, pero él no parecía convencido – Te daré veinte dólares si no lo haces

– Hecho.

– Bien.

Beca realmente no estaba contenta con tener que darle dinero a alguien por algo tan simple y estúpido, pero ella sabía que había que detener a Fat Amy antes de que la cosa empeorara. Si tenía que pagar por ello, lo haría.

En realidad nunca había probado los brebajes de Fat Amy ya que ella no era mucho de salir a fiestas y rara vez bebía más de una copa de alcohol, pero a pesar de esto, la única vez que ella había estado junto a Amy bebiendo alcohol fue durante una "reunión" en casa de Chloe y la misma chica pelirroja le advirtió no beber nada que Amy prepare. Beca se había mostrado escéptica a lo que ella dijo, pero definitivamente creyó en las palabras de Chloe cuando vio a Stacie pavonearse de un lado a otro mientras hablaba un montón de incoherencias, eso habiendo bebido únicamente un vaso de ese peligroso brebaje.

Tras haberle pagado al muchacho para que evitar que Amy siguiera creando más combustible, ella se dirigió hacia donde su novia se encontraba hablando con un chico. Frunció el ceño de mala gana y luego de un paso hacia ellos serpenteando su brazo por la cintura de Chloe, sorprendiéndola por un momento.

– Hey.

– Hey.

– Acabo de encargarme de que Amy no reciba más alcohol.

– Oh, esa es una buena idea.

Beca sonrió mirando al chico. Ella ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de ver la apariencia del chico o algo más allá de la sonrisa coqueta que tenía en su rostro.

– Ah, yo… – Ante la mirada molesta de ella, el muchacho parecía nervioso.

– Largo de aquí.

– Sí – Dijo rápidamente el chico mientras se marchaba algo asustado. Chloe rió suavemente.

Beca siempre hacía hasta lo imposible para no demostrar sus celos cada vez que alguien se acercaba a Chloe con tales intenciones, pero había ocasiones en las que era imposible. Siempre terminaba dándoles una mirada de mala muerte a esos chicos (o chicas) y los espantaba fácilmente. Ella creía que debía haber algo verdaderamente mal con su rostro. Por otro lado, a Chloe le encantaban esas situaciones e incluso ella provocaba los celos de Beca simplemente para recibir ese trato. Sabía que estaba mal, pero le encantaba demasiado.

Con el rostro escondido en el cuello de Chloe, para Beca era imposible saber si la chica estaba sonriendo o no, aunque no dudaba de que fuera así. Ella solía mantenerlo en secreto siempre, odiaba que las personas vieran un lado suave suyo o más aun, odiaba que las personas la vieran de esa forma y decidieran por algo tan banal que era una chica débil. Tenía defensas tan altas que nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría querer bajarlas intencionalmente, pero Chloe era diferente a cualquier otra persona. Chloe la conocía, tenía una manera de comprenderla que ninguna otra persona poseía.

– No deberías estar celosa.

– No sé de qué me estás hablando – Beca sacudió la cabeza mientras se alejaba para mirar hacia dónde estaba la banda. Ella bebió de su piña y sintiendo un empujón de Chloe.

Cuando la banda termino, las luces se oscurecieron de pronto. Beca alzó la mirada hacia el techo notando los flashes de luces negros que se movían de un lado a otro y luego unos azules aparecían. Ella hizo una mueca confundida y al mismo tiempo extrañada, una luz blanca enfocó el escenario dónde un grupo de jóvenes se encontraban todos posicionados. Ella vio a una mujer en el centro, era alta, muy alta (y eso viene de una persona pequeña), cabello rubio hasta los hombros. Vestía de negro, lo que resaltaba el color de su cabello. Su ropa definitivamente no era del gusto de Beca, pero no podía evitar que de algún modo se le hacía una mujer muy hermosa. Traía puesta una especie de camisa transparente de color negra y realmente resaltaba un brasier negro bajo esa camisa. Vestía con unos short y unas botas.

Vamos. Ni siquiera Beca usaría tanto negro de esa forma. La mujer traía un micrófono y por un segundo, que a la morena no le gusto para nada, juraría que ella estaba mirando a su novia. Echó un vistazo a Chloe, quien estaba hablando con Flo sobre la manera correcta de escalar un volcán y luego frunció el ceño volviendo a mirar hacia el frente.

Junto a ella un hombre, ligeramente más alto que ella (a este punto Beca estaba abrumada por la altura de esta gente) vestía con una camiseta del mismo estilo que la muchacha unos shorts. Las botas resaltaban tanto entre el vestuario.

Ella frunció el ceño nuevamente.

Dios, era permanente su ceño fruncido, ¿o qué?

Una voz profunda de un muchacho, que gracias al cielo era más bajo que ellos, se escuchó por todo el lugar. Era grave y al mismo tiempo potente que hizo sentir a Beca ligeramente intimidada. El grupo de casi quince personas se movió de forma sincronizada mientras cantaban… ¿a capella? Tenía que ser una cruel broma del destino.

Ella odiaba el a capella.

La canción del grupo era tan fuerte que todo el público que estaba en esa cabaña se había quedado pasmado viéndolos. Su voz tenía tanta potencia y firmeza al cantar, seguridad por sobre todo. No había miedo a equivocarse ni pasión al cantar. Todo lo que Beca vio fue a un grupo que se guiaba por la sincronía y la confianza, pero carente de pasión al cantar sin embargo, lo que tenían de carencia lo tenían de abarrotado: emoción.

Para Beca ese grupo no estaba bien. Ellos parecían tan concentrados en hacerlo perfecto, en hacerlo sincronizado, que no parecían disfrutar de lo que estaban haciendo y aun así, si ella fuera un juez de concurso sin duda les daría el premio mayor.

Cuando la estridente y potente música terminó su canción, se inclinaron todos al mismo tiempo ante los aplausos y los gritos de la multitud. Beca sintió sus pulmones pedir aire y fue entonces que supo que no había estado respirando. El grupo bajo y acto seguido lo primero que sucedió fue que tanto la mujer más alta y el chico se acercaron hacia donde estaban ellas.

– Vaya, vaya, miren que tenemos aquí – Dijo ella. Un gran acento alemán fue detectado con cierto tono grave y elegante en su voz, Beca se estremeció. – Sí son las Bellas.

Beca inclinó la cabeza mirando hacia Chloe, que alzaba una ceja confundida – ¿Nos conoces?

– Bellas Junior, debí decir – Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

– Quién eres tú – Beca preguntó.

La mujer la miró entonces y una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios. Ella dio un paso hacia Beca – ¿Yo? No, aquí la pregunta es quién eres tú. No recuerdo haber visto tu rostro en la lista de las Barden Bellas, ni Junior ni Superior.

Ella apretó los puños.

– Beca no es parte de las Bellas – Chloe dijo rápidamente extendiendo su mano – Soy Chloe, y ustedes deben ser DSM, ¿cierto?

– ¿Quién? – Fat Amy frunció el ceño.

– Das Sound Machine – Chloe aclaró con una falsa sonrisa, se veía tensa – Un grupo alemán de acapella. Ganadores del premio "World" de acapella durante tres años seguidos.

– Oh, eso explica todo. Son los idiotas que vamos a destrozar el próximo año en ICCA cuando estemos en las Bellas Superior – Fat Amy dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

– ¿ICCA? – La mujer se burló – Oh, Bellas, lo siento mucho pero no, nosotros vamos más allá de lo insignificante. Las verdaderas competencias son a nivel nacional y mundial. No regional, ni universitario.

Beca alzó una ceja. Supuso que debía mantenerse fuera de la conversación, pero sí tenía que ser sincera no podía hacerlo si esa muchacha seguía mirando a su novia de esa manera… como si fuera menos. Beca se mordió el labio y decidió finalmente que una pelea entre cantantes a capella solo podía resolverse a base de cantos. ¿Cómo lo había denominado Chloe cuando se lo contó? Algo que rimaba con off… en fin, es lo de menos. Ella no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

Se alejó rápidamente antes de que la metieran en una pelea donde no tenía nada que hacer. Las Bellas debían pelear sus propias batallas, ya sea que a ella le gustase dejar sola a Chloe o no.

Se acercó hacia el mostrador donde el chico seguía batiendo las bebidas alcohólicas. Él la miró antes de dejar lo que batía sobre la mesa.

– Prometo que no le he dado nada a tu amiga.

– Quiero más de esto – Beca sacudió la cabeza para hacerle saber que no le importaba en lo más mínimo eso.

Ella se apoyó contra el mostrador mientras observaba a lo lejos el intercambio entre el nuevo grupo y sus compañeras. Se sentía molesta por no ser capaz de dar una opinión o por no ser capaz de poder estar con ellas, pero eso era lo mejor.

¿Quién rayos era esa mujer? Sintió un escalofrío clavarse en su espalda con una sensación tan antigua que creía extinta. Ella agarró con fuerza el vaso que el muchacho le había preparado y luego se volteó solo para ver que aquella chica alemana la estaba mirando.

De pronto recordaba la mirada de Stacie, Chloe y Jesse clavada sobre ella cada vez que creían que ella no lo notaba. Se estremecía siempre y a veces tenía crueles pesadillas con esos tres chicos. Dios, ¿ahora con Alemania? ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo la gente dejará de mirarla como si fuera un gran trozo de carne listo para comer?

No le agradó su mirada.

Ella fingió no saber que la chica la estaba mirando, de hecho hizo todo lo posible por no prestarle atención, pero la chica seguía mirándola. Beca bebió todo lo que el muchacho le dio y luego exhaló con fuerza.

– Eso fue fuerte – Dijo ella respirando hondo antes de caminar hacia dónde estaba Chloe. Por suerte para Beca, su cuerpo sí era capaz de soportar bien el alcohol.

El grupo Alemán le dio una última sonrisa a las Bellas antes de marcharse de dónde se encontraban. Beca miró a Chloe con una ceja alzada. La chica se veía molesta, demasiado.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Odio Alemania – Dijo Fat Amy dando un fuerte golpe al suelo.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Beca preguntó de pronto molesta. Ella se volteó a mirar hacia dónde estaba el grupo Alemán.

– O nada malo – Fat Amy dijo – Si te gusta que te insulten

– Fueron un poco groseros – Emily dijo con una mueca en su rostro.

– Poco se queda corto – Dijo Flo – En mi tierra natal, gente como esa se cría en la cárcel

Beca frunció el ceño confundida ante sus palabras.

– Solo intentaban intimidarnos – Dijo Emily moviendo las manos preocupada – Nada más que eso

Flo dijo preocupada – Ha funcionado.

– Está bien, no nos vamos a preocupar ahora por eso – Dijo Chloe con seriedad – Vamos a ignorarlos y a seguir con nuestro viaje como si nada hubiera sucedido

– Excepto que sí sucedió – Dijo Cynthia Rose – Ellos nos declararon la guerra para el otro año

– Ni siquiera compiten a nivel regional – Dijo Fat Amy molesta – ¿Cómo vamos a vencerles en una competencia para demostrarles que mi talento los eclipsa por completo?

Beca frunció el ceño nuevamente – ¿Alguien quiere decirme qué sucedió aquí?

– No es nada – Chloe la tomó de la mano – No te preocupes

– Chloe…

– No fue nada – Repitió la muchacha molesta – solo cosas de a capella. Nada que te importe

Beca se encogió ligeramente. Chloe respiró hondo notando lo que había dicho, ella soltó la mano e intentó disculparse con ella, pero la morena sacudió la cabeza.

Ese año, cuando Chloe le había pedido unirse al grupo de a capella tantas veces, ella la rechazo diciendo en más de una ocasión que era aburrido. Durante una semana estuvieron metidas en el mismo dialogo una y otra vez, y al final de todo Chloe se dio por vencida. Ella sabía que debido a esto no tenía nada que objetar en cuanto a las competencias de ella o en cuanto a sus rivales, pero a veces no había podido evitarlo. Cuando se trataba de Chloe tendía a preocuparse sin saberlo. Ella había estado ahí presente durante las competencias de la pelirroja, la había apoyado y le había sonreído desde su asiento ansiosa por escucharla cantar.

– No, tienes razón – Beca sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza. Chloe sacudió su cabeza e intentó decir algo más, pero la morena la detuvo mirando hacia el grupo – Amy, pase lo que pase, no hagas que nos echen del hotel

La rubia bufó antes de apuntar a la morena con un dedo – Tienes razón. ¡Hay que vengarnos! – Camino hasta Beca arrastrándola lejos de ahí.

– ¡Eh! Te lo pedí por favor.

– Eso no funciona – Emily sacudió la cabeza siguiendo a Beca y Amy preocupada – Créeme, yo también lo he hecho.

– Lo siento, Legado, esta es una actividad para mayores – Amy coloco una mano en lo alto y luego apunto hacia donde estaban las demás. Sostenía a Beca del cuello de su camisa y la morena literalmente tenía el cuerpo casi colgando en el suelo y los pies arrastrándose – Debo pedirte que te marches

– Pero…

– Ah, ah. No contradigas a tus mayores

– ¡Yo soy mayor que Beca! – Ella dijo molesta. Por alguna razón todo el mundo la trataba como si fuera la más joven y según las encuestas que habían hecho hace tiempo, Beca era la menor del grupo.

– Lo siento, Legado, así son las cosas… – Amy sacudió su cabeza – _de mayores_

– Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido.

– Lo dicho, dicho está – Amy dijo antes de volver a caminar arrastrando a Beca.

La morena se disculpó con Emily con un mudo "lo siento" y un "rescátame" pero la muchacha solo resopló y dio la vuelta volviendo al grupo. Camino a tropezones hasta que finalmente llegaron a la recepción.

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Beca enderezó su camisa.

– Quejarnos, qué más haremos.

– No puede ser nada bueno – Beca murmuró mientras sacudía la cabeza. En el mostrador se encontraba la misma persona que las había atendido ese día cuando llegaron. Parecía que estaba sacando cuentas o algo por ese estilo cuando ellas se acercaron.

– ¡Eh, amigo! – Fat Amy declaró su presencia con una fuerte voz – Tengo una queja, un grupo alemán que estaba tocando hoy me molesta. ¿Cuánto debo pagarte para que los eches de este hotel?

– ¡Amy! – Beca la regañó.

– ¿Qué? El dinero lo compra todo – Se encogió de hombros.

La morena se dio un golpe en la cara con la mano y luego sacudió la cabeza.

– Escucha, Shawshank, quizá a ti no te molesten los alemanes, pero a mí sí – Amy dijo mirando a la morena. Beca suspiró.

– Esta no es la manera.

– Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar su dinero de soborno – Dijo el hombre algo molesto – El grupo alemán estará trabajando para nosotros durante toda la semana

– ¡ENTONCES CANCELE NUESTRA SUSCRIPCIÓN AL HOTEL!

– ¡AMY! – Beca la miró molesta. ¿Suscripción? ¿Qué diablos quiso decir con eso en lugar de decir que simplemente no se quedarían en este hotel y se buscarían otro?

– Está bien, entonces deben desalojar el lugar…

– ¡Está bromeando! – Beca dijo rápidamente mientras tomaba a la rubia del hombro. Apretó con fuerza sus dedos enterrándolos en el hombro de la chica quien hizo una mueca nerviosa.

– No, no estoy… auch… bro… auch… me… chh… ¡Está bien, es broma! – Dijo rápidamente la rubia. Beca quito la mano y luego sacudió la cabeza.

– Alemanes idiotas – Dijo la rubia entre dientes.

– Este es el único hotel que conseguimos, Amy, no podemos cambiarnos como si nada – Beca murmuró apoyando la mejilla en su mano – No me interesa la pelea que tienen con ellos, pero será mejor que no hagan que durmamos con los peces en la playa

– Esto no puede empeorar.

– Vaya, vaya, vaya… chicas a capella.

Beca frunció el ceño tensándose en seguida, miró a Amy con la esperanza de que ella hubiera dicho aquellas palabras, pero la rubia la miraba con la misma esperanza. Alzó una ceja con una sonrisa molesta y se dio la vuelta encontrándose con un grupo que no esperaba volver a ver nunca más: Evermoist.

– Oh dios… y acaba de empeorar – Beca continuó con lo que Amy estaba diciendo.

La sonrisa de Calamity en sus labios era sin duda la guinda de la noche. Primero Alemania y ahora estas chicas. ¿Qué debía hacer ella cuando dos grupos musicales estaban ahí declarando la guerra y ella no pertenecía a las Bellas?

¡Chloe se había encargado de recordárselo!

Continuó…

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy. No tengo mucho más que decir, solo que... las cosas se van a tornar... extrañas... muy extrañas. El fics me gustando, aunque hay una sola cosa que no me gusta de momento y espero poder cambiarlo pronto, no les diré que es, solo digamos que es parte de la trama principal, lo que se dividió en comedia. Nada importante de momento, quizá les cuente que es cuando llegue a ese cap, que es como el 11 creo o el 10... ni siquiera lo recuerdo. Espero que les guste el fics y nos veremos luego con más.

\- Jen: Me alegró que te guste la historia.

Dejen sus comentarios que restaré contenta de leerlos.


	10. Instrumentos y a capella

_**Resumen:**_ _Tres meses tras el accidente, Beca Mitchell intenta seguir adelante con su vida queriendo enterrar los recuerdos del pasado, pero todo se vuelve de cabeza cuando las personas que menos quería ver vuelven a su vida queriendo formar parte de ella. Con una nueva isla esperando a ser descubierta por sus ojos, Beca sabe que aceptar la idea de Amy de tener vacaciones en hawaii era una mala idea desde el comienzo._

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect es una comedia musical dirigida por Jason Moore y escrita por KayCannon con la producción de Elizabeth Banks. También basada en el libro corto de Mickey Rapkins

* * *

~ Sobrevivientes Aéreos II ~

Día 144:  
Instrumentos y A capella

– Pero si son las chicas a capellas _y Obesity_ – Una mujer de cabello corto sonrió torcido y con burla. Beca observó la sonrisa de Calamity y luego se atrevió a dar un paso enfrente sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Yo no canto a capella. Es aburrido.

– ¿Sí? – Ella sonreía todavía – Estoy segura de que tus amigas no piensan igual

– ¡Primero los alemanes y ahora ustedes! No tengo tiempo para esto – Amy dijo con molestia – Tengo un delicioso brebaje que beber para poder pasar la noche y olvidarme de ustedes. ¿Podemos pelear mañana?

La muchacha se burló.

– ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

– Nosotras venimos a vacacionar, ¿qué hacen _ustedes_ aquí?

Serenity se encogió de hombros – Trabajar. Ya saben, es lo que los verdaderos músicos hacen.

Beca alzó una ceja. Un joven se acercó hacia el grupo Evermoist y ofreció a llevar sus maletas a la cabaña que había alquilado. Tanto Amy como Beca fruncieron el ceño al joven, molestas porque a ellas no les ofreció llevar sus maletas siendo que eran muchas más chicas que ellas cuatro.

– ¿Contrataste a estas idiotas pero no a nosotras? ¡Greg, pensé que éramos amigos! Ahora sé lo que se siente que te claven un puñal en la espalda – Amy sacudió la cabeza indignada.

– ¡Ni siquiera te conozco! – El hombre dijo – ¡Y mi nombre no es Greg!

Beca masajeo sus sienes – Escuchen, vamos a fingir que no nos hemos visto y a seguir adelante con nuestras vidas, ¿sí?

– ¿De qué tienes miedo, chica a capella?

– Yo. No. Canto. A capella – Dijo entre dientes molesta.

– Se suponía que tendríamos una competencia, un… ¿cómo se llama? ¿Beat box?

– Riff off – Amy dijo con un tono grave para aparentar intimidarles – y sí, vamos a competir… ¡pero no está noche porque comienzo a ver doble!

Beca sacudió la cabeza apretando la mandíbula, desvió la mirada mientras miraba para no ser parte de lo que estaba sucediendo esa noche. Alemania primero y ahora estas chicas, ¿qué clase de pecado había cometido ella para que la castigaran de esta forma? ¿Cuándo paso de ser solo Beca a ser chica a capella?

Las chicas de Evermoist se notaban bastantes confiadas al verlas a ellas dos, como si hubieran encontrado a su presa indefensa y ellas pudieran hacer lo que quisieran sin que alguien las detenga. Beca sabía con seguridad de que si tuvieran que pelear, Amy seguramente agarraría la escoba que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación y arremetería contra todo lo que se moviera mientras ella se escondía en algún lado.

Suspiró.

– En realidad no buscamos pelea ahora ni nunca, así que podemos fingir que en realidad no nos hemos visto, por favor – Beca miró a las chicas de Evermoist con calma.

– ¿Qué, ya te acobardaste?

– ¡Son la una de la mañana! – Beca alzó la voz – ¿Por qué los músicos se empeñan en cantar a la una de la mañana?

– Es música, da igual la hora en que se cante – Sonrió Veracity mientras daba un paso hacia la muchacha – ¿Qué paso con su grupo de… a capella?

– ¡Joder! – Beca gruñó.

– Nuestro grupo está listas para enfrentar el desafio… en cuanto Aubrey y Stacie dejen de darse cariños en la habitación – Amy arrugó la nariz y Beca no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

– Miren, en realidad me encantaría quedarme a competir con ustedes – Beca junto las manos con una sonrisa forzada – pero como dije, son la una de la mañana y yo tengo cosas que hacer... Además, no soy parte del grupo a capella así que supongo que no soy una acachica… me largo

– ¡Alto ahí, Shawshank! – Amy la tomó del hombro – Te lo dije, pagaste tu cuota de inscripción, eres parte del grupo

– No recuerdo haber hecho eso – Ella dijo entre dientes.

– Pero lo hiciste, ¿recuerdas? Caímos de un avión a una isla…no ayudaste, eso cuenta para mí

– Oh dios. Ahora me arrepiento de haber ido a ese tonto viaje con ustedes – Masculló la morena.

– Mañana. Diez de la noche – Amy dijo con seriedad en su voz.

Beca y las chicas de Evermoist la miraron confundidas un momento.

– Noche de micrófono abierto.

– No tenemos noche de micrófono abierto – El hombre tras el mostrador dijo.

– ¡Ahora lo tendrán! – Amy sacó un billete de entre su pecho y lo dejó en el mostrador – Vamos a competir por quien es el mejor grupo y que el público lo decida, pero te diré que ni ustedes ni los alemanes van a vencernos

Beca frunció el ceño.

Sacudió la cabeza sabiendo que iba a estar fuera de esto, fuera lo que fuera que Amy estaba haciendo. Las chicas de Evermoist miraron al hombre del mostrador con una sonrisa esperando a que él aceptara. Tardó un poco, pero él aceptó y Amy chilló de emoción.

– Tú también, Shawshank, ahora eres parte de las Bellas.

– Primero tendrás que lanzarme de un avión antes de que yo acepte ser parte de las Bellas – Beca dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

– Tsk, ¿de dónde saco yo un avión ahora? – Amy le frunció el ceño con confusión.

– Mejor que no lo consigas – Beca sacudió la cabeza apretando los labios.

– Entonces está decidido – Calamity dijo con una sonrisa – pero si nosotras ganamos, ustedes tendrán que admitir frente a toda la multitud que el a capella no es música real

– ¡Bien! – Amy dijo con firmeza – y cuando nosotras ganemos ustedes tendrán que vestirse de corderos listos al matadero

– Oh dios, por qué siempre tengo que estar dónde se crean los problemas – Beca miró hacia el techo afligida.

– Haz las cuentas, Beca, es porque eres la culpable de todo.

– Solo termina con esto para ir a dormir.

Amy sonrió con emoción – Si ganamos, ustedes admitirán a todos que el a capella es mucho mejor y que soy más brillante que ustedes

– Trato hecho – Calamity extendió la mano – y el grupo que gane tiene derecho de grabar un vídeo de cuando esto suceda. Con nombre del grupo y de los integrantes

– Van a arrepentirse cuando sus rostros estén por toda la internet admitiendo que somos mejores – Amy dijo con una sonrisa.

Beca gimió mientras se daba la vuelta – Volveré a mi habitación antes de que me metas en el mismo saco.

– Vamos, Shawshank, no he terminado con estas chicas todavía.

– ¡Pues yo sí!

* * *

Ella respiró agitada mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama y apretaba las manos en el colchón. Una parte de ella se sentía aliviada cuando Fat Amy se había llevado consigo a Beca, ella no estaba segura de cómo debía disculparse con ella. Paso las manos por su rostro y luego respiró hondo. Sabía que en cualquier momento Beca cruzaría por esa puerta y las cosas serían incomodas. No debió haberle hablado de esa forma tan brusca, pero no pudo evitarlo… los alemanes la pusieron tensa.

Beca no lo entendía.

No era parte de las Bellas y no le gustaba el a capella, ella no era capaz de sentirse molesta cuando alguien amenazaba diciendo que no eran más que un hazme reír. Vale, es cierto que siempre cantaban la misma canción, sobre todo las Bellas Superior, pero eso no significaba que eran malas. Además, también significaba que eran chicas muy tradicionales (y sexys).

Gimió molesta mientras pensaba en qué hacer.

Y cómo si fuera un pedido que cayó del cielo, el deseo concedido de las estrellas, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Beca entró en la habitación. Se veía cansada, emocionalmente tal vez. Ella se cargó contra la puerta mientras susurraba un montón de maldiciones hacia Fat Amy. Ella pasó las manos por su rostro y luego se fijó en Chloe.

La pelirroja dio un respingo tensada mientras miraba a la chica.

– Hey, dónde…

– No quieres saber – Dijo rápidamente.

Chloe hizo una mueca.

La morena respiró hondo y luego camino hacia su bolso para buscar su pijama. Chloe se mordió el labio y luego se puso en pie caminando hacia ella.

– Lamento haberte hablado así. Yo estaba molesta y la cargue contigo, lo siento.

– Chloe, no fue nada – Beca dijo con calma. La morena suspiró volteando a verla – Tenías razón. No me importa el a capella y ciertamente no me interésa en lo absoluto, pero me importas tú – la tomó de las manos. La pelirroja acarició con el pulgar las manos de Beca mientras sonreía ligeramente – y si algo te molesta, obviamente me preocupo por saber qué es y ver si puedo ayudar. Eres mi novia. Me importas

Chloe sonrió acercándose a la muchacha. La rodeó con sus brazos agradeciéndole por ser comprensiva.

– Además, es tiempo de perdonar y seguir adelante. No deberías preocuparte por nada. Recuerda, perdonar y seguir adelante.

– ¿Por qué siento que estás diciéndolo con otro sentido? – Frunció el ceño.

– Mira la hora qué es, deberíamos ir a dormir – Beca cambio de tema rápidamente – Chloe, no te preocupes más por eso

La pelirroja resopló – No me gusta DSM.

– Lo sé.

– No, no lo entiendes. Ellos son campeones del mundo, literalmente, por lo tanto siempre están por encima de los demás. Ellos han investigado a todos los grupos a capella y entre esos grupos están…

– Las Bellas.

– Sí. Creen que somos un chiste, como si no nos tomáramos en serio lo que hacemos.

– Eso no es cierto – Beca dijo con calma mientras se cambiaba de ropa. La pelirroja sonrió – Siempre te tomas tu tarea en serio, tanto que una vez me salvo de ir al cine porque tenías un ensayo obligatorio. Bendito dios, ese día fue el mejor de mi vida

La pelirroja rodó los ojos mientras se volvía a sentar en la cama – Son muy buenos, tú los viste, y luego de verlos comienzo a preguntarme si podré ingresar a las Bellas Superior. Tengo miedo de no pasar la audición y si no la paso… no sé qué haré. Ser una Bella siempre ha sido lo mejor de mí vida, lo que me ha marcado. Amo cantar y ser una Bella me ha dado la oportunidad de cantar frente a tanta gente… Pero ellas están a un nivel diferente de nosotras. Ellas siguen tradiciones y son todas tan…

– ¿Perfectas para usar trajes de baños y limpiar autos? ¿Vestir de azafatas? ¿Sexys?

La morena ni siquiera parecía impresionada con sus propias palabras, ni interesada. Paso por sobre su cabeza una camiseta de color azul con franjas blancas en las mangas. Chloe frunció el ceño ligeramente, ella jamás le había dicho a Beca cómo eran las Bellas Superior. Sabía que a la morena no le interesaban los grupos de a capella, pero ella amablemente siempre la iba a apoyar cuando tenía la oportunidad de cantar frente a otros, que al menos desde que estaban saliendo juntas habían sido tres ocasiones. Había tenido varios espectáculos en la semana de navidad y Beca había asistido a todos, también a unas pocas competencias a las cuales las Bellas habían logrado entrar antes del viaje y por suerte habían sido rescatadas justo para una de ellas.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? Jamás te he enseñado una foto de ellas o hemos ido a verlas.

– Ah, estoy segura de que lo mencionaste en alguna ocasión – La morena dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos. Se negaba a mirar a la pelirroja.

– No, no lo hice. ¡Oh! Tú las buscaste por tu cuenta – Ella sonrió emocionada. Beca dejó de desanudarse los zapatos e hizo una mueca dejándole saber a Chloe que sí lo había hecho. La chica chilló con emoción, pero la morena rápidamente la bajo de la nube.

– Solo tenía curiosidad por ver a qué clase de grupo te unirías.

– Seguro. Entonces sabes que es difícil entrar, ¿no?

– Parece un grupo exclusivo.

– Lo es. Las Bellas pasan de generación en generación, Superior y Junior. Nosotras somos la generación Junior, Legado es una heredera Junior, lo cual es más interesante todavía – Ella resopló – Tengo un poco de miedo

Ella abrazó sus piernas apoyando su mentón en sus rodillas. Seguía divagando en la presentación de DSM. El profesionalismo, la coordinación, todo eso hizo que se estremeciera solo de pensar en que un grupo de escuela no era nada comparado a la universidad. Sabía que todas las Bellas Superior se graduaban este año y solo dos o tres chicas estarían presentes durante las audiciones para poder pasar el legado a las nuevas Bellas, pero haber sido una Bella Junior no garantizaba un puesto en las Superior. Chloe realmente tenía miedo de no poder pasar esa audición.

Sintió un fuerte empujón y cuando se cuenta se encontraba de espaldas sobre el colchón con las manos a los costados. Beca le sonreía a su lado, casi sobre ella, pero tenía su cuerpo apoyado en el colchón. Una de sus manos estaba entrelazada con la suya y su frente la había apoyado sobre la suya. Chloe parpadeó sorprendida.

– Ellas estarían locas si no te permitieran entrar. Cantas muy bien y nadie tiene más pasión por este grupo de nerds que tú. Créeme, cuando llegue el momento lo harás bien.

– Becs…

– Y si no entras, bueno, quizá no sea tan malo – La morena se encogió de hombros – Podemos alquilar un departamento y vivir juntas durante el año escolar

– Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

– No – Sonrió la morena besándola en la mejilla – Te amo, Chlo

La pelirroja sonrió ligeramente mientras acercaba sus labios a la morena. La muchacha vaciló un poco antes de inclinarse a besar los labios de su novia que había deseado toda la noche desde que tuvo la mala idea de comer esos tontos mariscos. En un inicio Beca parecía tensa por un momento, pero poco a poco comenzó a relajarse y a devolverle el beso. No había desesperación ni descuido, solo un beso cariñoso.

Esa noche la morena había dormido de espaldas a ella como de costumbre, al menos como era su costumbre cuando dormían juntas tanto en la isla como en las pocas veces que se quedaban a dormir en la casa de la otra. Por supuesto Chloe no había podido evitar abrazarla por la cintura, ya sea si a la chica le había importado o no.

Por la mañana siguiente, su mandíbula se había caído y golpeado con fuerza contra el suelo cuando se había tomado con las chicas del aeropuerto en el desayuno. Beca se acercó a ella y le susurró _perdonar y olvidar_ , algo que la molesto bastante. Entonces, cuando le exigió saber qué estaba pasando, Amy dejó caer la gran bomba que Beca temía que lanzara: la verdad de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

– Oh, dios, si perdemos nuestros rostros estarán por toda la internet diciendo que odiamos el a capella. Quedaremos marcadas de por vida – Emily gimió escondiendo su rostro en sus manos. A su lado, Amy le robó un trozo de tocino del plato y se lo echó a la boca.

– No es para tanto, no pueden ser tan buenas.

– Para que conste, no tuve nada que ver con esto – Beca revolvió su cereal – Intenté detenerla

– Debiste intentar más duro – Aubrey frunció el ceño molesta mientras atravesaba con su tenedor a su inocente huevo.

Beca le frunció el ceño molesta – ¡Hice lo que pude!

– Esto es lo peor que nos puede suceder. Das Sound Machine y Evermoist juntos. ¿Pueden ser las cosas peores? Nuestros rostros estarán grabados para toda la eternidad, seremos unas marginadas en la universidad y por cada lugar que la gente nos vea pasar dirán: mira eso, son esas chicas que odian el a capella y creen que los otros grupos musicales son mejores y aun así cantan a capella.

– Emily, estás hiperventilando – Beca le extendió un vaso con jugo de naranja antes de revolver su cereal nuevamente y echarse una cucharada a la boca. La morena más alta tomó el vaso de jugo y bebió un poco mientras intentaba calmarse.

– Mi carrera en las Bellas está acabada – Murmuró ella.

– ¿No exageran un poco? – Beca alzó una ceja – Solo es una estúpida competencia

– Por supuesto que no es cualquier estúpida competencia – Chloe dijo con seriedad – Podemos salvar el nombre de las Bellas o arruinarlo, dependiendo de lo que suceda ahora. ¡Debiste intentar más duro!

– ¿Cómo es esto mi culpa?

– No lo sé, tú estabas ahí con ella.

– Pero…

– Está bien, tortolitas, olvídense de eso – Stacie dijo rápidamente – Tenemos que comenzar a ensayar una canción y un baile porque yo no haré el ridículo hoy

– Pero teníamos el día planificado – Aubrey dijo de mala gana.

– Bree, cariño, te quiero, pero esto parece ser más importa. A Legacy le dará un infarto y a Chloe se le parara el corazón – Stacie dijo con seriedad – Además, esas chicas comienzan a ser un problema. Una de ellas se burló de mi maquillaje hoy. ¡Tengo que defender el honor de mi maquillaje!

– Está bien, mientras ustedes hacen sus cosas de nerds, yo estaré visitando la isla. Creo que vi un par de tiendas de música que podrían ser interesantes – Beca sonrió mientras comía su cereal.

Recibió varias miradas de mala gana, ella solo las ignoró mientras comía su cereal inocentemente. El grupo de chica a capella había comenzado a hacer su estrategia para esa noche. Necesitaban una buena canción y Chloe sabía Aubrey no aceptaría cambiar el repertorio, algo que le molestaba bastante.

Después de cancelar lo que tenían planeado para el día, Chloe se aseguró de conseguir algo de ropa de su maleta que pudiera ayudarla a ensayar, pero realmente no había previsto nada de esto. Ella opto por elegir la ropa más cómoda que tuviera para poder bailar en la playa. Vio a Beca dejarse caer en la cama con una gran sonrisa en los labios, la sonrisa de la burla que siempre obtenía cuando algo como esto sucedía y ella se libraba de algo.

– No te preocupes por nada, siempre podemos salir más tarde.

– Aubrey nos tendrá cantando toda la tarde – Ella resopló mientras se sentaba en la cama – Nunca dejaría que arruinemos el nombre de las Bellas de esta forma

– Yo vi a esas chicas y no parecían preocupadas por arruinar el nombre de su banda.

– Eso es porque seguro piensan que van a ganar – Chloe gruñó mientras buscaba un par de zapatillas – Esto no se supone que sucederá, quiero decir, se suponía que nos divertiríamos juntas. Vacaciones, risas. Beca, ¿estés escu…?

Dejó escapar un suspiró mientras miraba a la morena dormida en la cama por sobre las frazadas. Sonrió ligeramente. Beca no era una persona mañanera, eso lo había aprendido en la isla cuando la mayor parte del tiempo Aubrey la sacaba a rastras de la cama todas las mañanas hasta que finalmente se dio por vencida y dejó que la muchacha se levantara cuando quisiera siempre y cuando no fuera tan tarde. Tampoco era una persona capaz de levantarse después del medio día, eso lo aprendió cuando volvieron a casa después de tanto tiempo en la isla. Por lo tanto, ella sabía que si hubieran seguido con sus planes de ese día, la morena se habría pasado todo el día bostezando.

Chloe resopló y luego miró la ropa que había que elegido. No era nada de otro mundo, tampoco era ropa deportiva, pero le serviría para practicar. Ella besó la mejilla de Beca y luego salió de la habitación para buscar a las demás chicas que se encontraban el piso de abajo sentadas, todas vestidas con la mejor ropa posible que hubieran encontrado y listas para cualquier cardio que la rubia las pusiera hacer. Ella resopló sentándose en el brazo del sofá mirando hacia donde se encontraba Stacie limando sus uñas.

– No puedo creer que hagamos esto. Se supone que nos divertiríamos hoy y ahora estamos a punto de practicar y la única que se va a divertir es Beca.

– ¿Dónde está ella? – Ashley preguntó con curiosidad.

– Durmiendo – Chloe dijo de mala gana.

Chloe respiró hondo mirando hacia las chicas y luego se puso en pie – La reputación de las Bellas está sobre nosotras. Quizá no sea la gran cosa, quizá sí, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que todo pasa por nosotras. Si perdemos y hacemos ese vídeo y las Bellas Superior lo ven jamás nos dejarán entrar. Tenemos que ganar porque nuestro futuro como Bellas está en juego.

– Relájate, Rojita, vamos a ganar, lo tengo todo planeado – Fat Amy dijo con calma – Ni siquiera tenemos que practicar porque yo tengo esto

Ella alzó una bolsa de plástico transparente que dentro presentaba una especie de ají.

– ¿Qué es eso? – Emily preguntó con miedo alejándose.

– Esto es el ají más picante que he podido encontrar anoche. Me dijeron que la más mínima mordida haría una boca explotar. Pondremos esto en su comida sin que lo noten y no podrán cantar bien así que ganaremos esto fácilmente.

– Uh, podría funcionar – Stacie sonrió alagando a Amy.

– Nosotras no hacemos trampas – Chloe sacudió la cabeza. – Debemos ganar limpiamente

Ella vio por el rabillo del ojo a Flo susurrarle algo a Amy, ambas chicas asintieron y chocaron las palmas de sus manos por debajo para que nadie las viera. Rodó los ojos y luego miró el reloj en la pared molesta. ¿Dónde estaba Aubrey?

* * *

Aubrey respiró hondo mientras baja las escaleras lista para salir con sus compañeras a un ensayo de las Bellas para esa noche. Ella realmente no podía permitir que el último legado de las Bellas Junior de ese año arruinara su reputación con un tonto vídeo. Ella reviso su set list y luego se lo entregó a Chloe que parecía esperarla desde hace un rato. La muchacha miró el set list, no con una sonrisa, pero ella lo acepta y luego mira a las Bellas.

– He preguntado al recepcionista y me ha dicho como llegar a la playa desde aquí. Es algo desierta así que podemos practicar ahí.

Chloe dijo con seriedad – Está bien, hagamos esto rápido. Quiero volver pronto para poder conocer Hawaii.

– Estaremos bastante tiempo aquí, relájate – Amy dijo – Hasta entonces, vamos a patear traseros de guitarristas.

– ¡Sí! – El resto de las chicas dice con emoción.

Continuará…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, sé que quizá he tardado más de lo normal, lo cierto es que en el capitulo 12 tengo un bloqueo y no quería actualizar hasta poder salir de ese bloque. No lo he terminado, pero al menos logré salir de ahí de momento así que... en fin. Me alegró de que les esté gustando.

\- Guest: Beca... Beca tiene mucho que sufrir antes de llegar a las Bellas. Sobre lo de Emily, sí ya sé que es extraño, pero cuando hice la primera parte Emily estaba en el mismo curso o grado que las demás, por eso había asistido al primer viaje, sin embargo necesitaba poner la distancia entre la edad de Beca y Chloe y no me di cuenta de esto hasta que ya era tarde; sin embargo, a pesar de todo, si te das cuenta Beca en realidad trata a Emily como si fuera menor y una de las cosas que me gusta escribir es a Emily alegando que es mayor que Beca. Creo que ya lo he hecho solo dos veces, pero aún así...

Dejen sus comentarios, nos veremos en la siguiente actualización


	11. Amy Winehouse

_**Resumen:**_ _Tres meses tras el accidente, Beca Mitchell intenta seguir adelante con su vida queriendo enterrar los recuerdos del pasado, pero todo se vuelve de cabeza cuando las personas que menos quería ver vuelven a su vida queriendo formar parte de ella. Con una nueva isla esperando a ser descubierta por sus ojos, Beca sabe que aceptar la idea de Amy de tener vacaciones en hawaii era una mala idea desde el comienzo._

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect es una comedia musical dirigida por Jason Moore y escrita por KayCannon con la producción de Elizabeth Banks. También basada en el libro corto de Mickey Rapkins

* * *

~ Sobrevivientes Aéreos II ~

Día 144:  
Amy Winehouse.

Beca levantó la mirada del mapa que tenía en sus manos con una sonrisa para mirar por la ventanilla del taxi que había tomado. El hombre amablemente se había encargado de señalarle las mejores tiendas de música en su mapa, y ella definitivamente planeaba visitarlas todas aun si no compraba nada. Cuando llegó a su destino, pago su transporte y le agradeció al conductor, quien con una sonrisa se despidió.

 _Todos parecen amables aquí_ , pensó ella mientras caminaba hacia la tienda con una sonrisa.

El lugar se veía realmente pequeño por fuera y bastante antiguo. Ella vio que se encontraba pintado con una vaga pintura roja, azul y negra, los colores apenas se distinguían entre sí. Ella entró en el lugar oliendo un fuerte aroma a madera y sonrió al notar que esa tienda era lo que ella estaba esperando: una antigua tienda de vinilos.

Dentro el lugar no parecía grande, tampoco parecía moderno y definitivamente no estaba abarrotado de gente, pero eso a ella no le importó. Le gusto el aire que desprendía aquella tienda. Tenía vinilos por todos lados e incluso un tocadiscos. Beca camino por la tienda admirando los cd mientras forzaba a su memoria a recordar si es que su abuela aún conservaba el viejo tocadiscos de su abuelo. Seguramente estaba en el sótano junto con otras cosas más. Ella no pudo resistirse a comprar alguno de esos discos.

Su abuelo jamás había sido alguien moderno, siempre chapado a la antigua. Hacía casi una década que su abuelo había fallecido y Beca aún lo recuerda sentado en el sofá de la casa, con una pipa en su boca y el periódico en sus manos. Una suave melodía bastante antigua resonaba por toda la casa a través un disco de vinilo que se encontraba en el tocadiscos. El aroma al delicioso pie de manzana de su abuela inundaba la casa. El hombre anciano le había enseñado a Beca sobre la música cuando era más pequeña, le abrió las puertas a la melodía y le enseño que sin importar el pasar de las eras o lo ruidosa o aburrida que fuera la música, siempre debía ser apreciada y no despreciada porque de una u otra manera era la mejor compañía que podía existir.

Pero el hombre no era músico y Beca en realidad tenía un oído musical casi perfecto, por lo que su abuela no había tenido problemas en aceptar que la muchacha se refugiara siempre en la música, aunque ella misma tenía que admitir que su abuelo no parecía nada contento con la forma en cómo Beca tomaba dos canciones y creaba una nueva en lugar de crear algo desde cero, pero aun así nunca se mostró decepcionado o enfadado.

Tras haber obtenido su disco de vinilo, de un cantante cualquiera y al azar completamente, ella salió de la tienda en busca de otra. Había decidido buscar lo viejo y luego lo moderno, ir de poco en poco no sonaba nada mal para ella.

Se adentró en otra tienda, donde se detuvo en la entrada con la intención de marcharse tan pronto como vio a uno de los integrantes de Das Sound Machine dentro. Ella se estremeció de pensar en la mirada enfada de Chloe si ella se acercaba a hablar con ellos, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que marcharse, pero no pudo ni siquiera dar un paso fuera de la tienda cuando se detuvo a mirar hacia una montaña de caset que llamaron su atención.

Ella normalmente no lo demostraba, pero sí tenía ese aire a antiguo en cuanto a la música así como lo moderno. Ella tenía el oído perfecto para apreciar el pasado como el presente y el futuro sin quejarse de que algunas canciones o música eran mala. Ahora, quién cantara era algo completamente diferente.

– Música antigua, eh – Escuchó una voz alemana detrás de ella resonando burlona.

Beca gruñó. Si es que lo sabía. Era una tonta por creer que podía mezclarse con la multitud.

– Lo siento, ¿tú eres?

– Kommisar – Sonrió la muchacha.

– ¿Eso es un nombre o…?

– Kommisar – Se encogió de hombros – y tú debes ser lo que la aprendiz

– ¿Aprendiz? – Beca frunció el ceño.

– La chica que se hace llamar _Gorda_ dijo que tú eras su aprendiz y estabas en entrenamiento – El muchacho dijo mirándola a ella.

Beca frunció el ceño ligeramente molesta. Ella volteó a mirar los caset con nombres antiguos pero legendarios. Ignoró la presencia de la mujer alemana, pero no era tan fácil cuando ella se empeñaba en hablar.

– Entonces, ¿la aprendiz tiene nombre?

– No soy parte de las Bellas – Beca se encogió de hombros – Beca.

– Beca.

– Sí, solo Beca.

Kommisar la miró de reojo provocando que Beca se sintiera incomoda. Ella no era tan alta como le pareció cuando estaba en el escenario, apenas le sacaba media cabeza, pero Beca se sentía intimidada todavía por ella. Retrocedió involuntariamente observando a la mujer más alta.

– Oh dios, esto es nuevo – Ella dijo para sí misma, ya que jamás se había sentido así antes.

– ¿El qué?

– Nada – Dijo rápidamente mientras recogía unos caset sin mirar a que cantantes pertenecían – Vine a comprar y me iré

– Alto ahí – Sintió una mano en su hombro justo cuando se marchaba para pagar el caset. Ella se detuvo con una mueca y luego se volteó. – Necesitamos hablar

– ¿Sobre qué?

– Sobre tus Bellas.

– ¿Qué con mis Bellas?

Beca apretó los labios – He visto vídeos de la participación de las Junior en eventos de caridad y otras cosas que Barden ha ofrecido. No son muy buenas – Sonrió ella – He oído que van a presentarse esta noche, dios, eso sí que va a ser un desastre para todos

La morena apretó los dientes – Entonces debes estar regodearte de felicidad

– Lo creas o no, no importa, pero me parecerá gracioso y divertido verlas arruinadas.

– Ellas podrían patear tu trasero cuando quieran.

– Oh, ¿en serio? – Alzó una ceja con una sonrisa – ¿Ellas pueden?

Beca se mordió la lengua. Chloe iba a matarla si metía la pata más de lo que Amy lo había hecho, pero no pudo evitarlo.

– Como sea, pequeña peleonera, espero que estés presente para ver a los profesionales cantar como se debe.

– No necesito hacerlo, solo me basta con ver a las Bellas.

– Siguen sin ser profesionales.

– Pero al menos tienen pasión al cantar y eso es lo único que necesitan.

– Pasión – Se burló – No las llevará a nada.

– Eso ya lo veremos. Las Bellas son mejores y tú… hermosa chica… ya lo verás – Dios, Chloe la iba a matar.

* * *

Beca resopló mientras caminaba por la arena. ¡Odiaba la arena! No le gustaba nada cuando sus pies se hundían o cuando sus zapatos conseguían granos dentro. Ella literalmente odiaba la playa. Camino unos cuantos metros hacia donde vio a un grupo de chicas cantando y danzando aburridamente con una vieja canción que era de la era pasada.

Beca apreciaba la música, pero incluso ella sabía que Kommisar tenía razón en decir que solo aburrirían a la audiencia. De todos modos, ella se guardó sus sentimientos y sus pensamientos para sí misma, sin querer que alguien más los supiera.

– Hey, Bellas – Beca sonrió acercándose a las chicas cargando con algunos vasos de café – Traje refrescos para todas…

– Oh, Becky, esto eso muy dulce – Stacie dejó la rutina a la mitad y luego se acercó hacia ella tomando un vaso. Lo bebió e hizo una mueca. – Esto es café…

– Sí, la cafetería fue la única que quiso darme una bandeja para cargar once vasos – Beca dijo despreocupada mientras repartía los vasos – El último es mío, es negro…

– Negro, bien cargado y sin azúcar – Chloe sonrió mientras recogía un vaso y bebía un poco – Vainilla…

– El sabor más dulce – Beca sonrió.

– ¡Gracias ShawShank! ¿No tendrás por ahí algún pastelillo? – Amy alzó una ceja.

Beca chasqueó los dedos y sacó del bolsillo una bolsa con un muffin. Se lo lanzó y luego centró su atención en Chloe.

– ¿Y bien, qué tal la mañana?

– Oh, aburrida – Beca murmuró – Compre algunos discos y me muero por escucharlos, ¿qué tal _tu_ mañana?

– Lo de siempre, ya sabes, Aubrey mandándonos como cual esclavo – Murmuró la pelirroja mientras caminaba por la arena sosteniendo el café. Beca sonrió entrelazando su mano con la de la pelirroja – No creo que ganemos y comienzo a asustarme del mismo modo en que Emily hiperventila. No puedo dejar que Amy haga trampa, ¿cierto? Debemos ganar por nuestros propios meritos.

– ¿Trampas?

– No quieres saber – Suspiró la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en unas rocas que habían cerca. Beca se sentó a su lado antes de pasar la mirada por toda la playa.

Lo que les rodeaba era una gran playa, bastante amplia pero muy desolada. No había gente, por alguna razón, y Beca sabía que en realidad era porque este sector estaba más alejado. Es decir que si caminaba unos cuantos metros más por el camino por donde vino encontraría la playa repleta de turistas. Ella sonrió ligeramente mientras bebía de su café. A unos pocos metros estaban las demás Bellas conversando, disfrutando del pequeño descanso y del café que Beca les había traído.

Ella sabía que era mala idea darles café, dado que habían practicado durante horas bajo el sol, pero no podía evitarlo, ella en serio pregunto en los puestos de jugos si le podían entregar una bandeja con los vasos, pero nadie le daría una salvo en una cafetería.

– Por cierto – Beca dijo metiendo la mano en el bolsillo – Antes de comprar los café pase por unos puestos donde vendían unas cosas y te compre algo

Sacó una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo burdeo y se la entregó a la pelirroja. La muchacha la tomó en sus manos acariciando la tela con sorpresa mientras miraba a la morena.

– Estuve pensando, yo… – Beca se mordió el labio nerviosa – llevamos cuatro meses saliendo y sé que no soy de las personas que les gusta demostrar que están en una relación y tú sí, por lo que pensé que tal vez debería darte algo para que puedas demostrarlo o no, solo si quieres, ya es decisión tuya. Pero pensé que si quisieras, tal vez debería darte algo que puedas llevar contigo y…

Sintió los labios de la pelirroja acariciar los suyos y los dedos de la chica causaron cosquillas en su nuca. Beca sonrió en el beso, sintiéndose ligeramente más relajada. Cuando la pelirroja separó sus labios, apoyo su frente suavemente en la de ella y le sonrió.

– Me encanta.

– Ni siquiera lo has visto aún.

– Lo sé, pero tú lo has comprado… y estabas divagando – Se rió suavemente mientras se separaba para abrir el regalo.

– No es la gran cosa, pero pensé que ambas tenemos una cosa en común y es la música así que…

Con el rostro iluminado como si fueran mil soles, la pelirroja saco de dentro de la bolsa una cuerda de color negra que al final de esta tenía un dije colgando, era una nota de música de color plateada. Chloe la tocó en sus manos sintiendo el metal helado en su piel. Era solo una nota de música, nada más. Ni extravagante, ni lujoso, ni caro. Algo tan sencillo y tan dulce como eso.

Beca se sonrojo ligeramente – Dale la vuelta.

La pelirroja alzó una ceja confundida e hizo lo que la morena dijo. Observó el reverso de la nota y vio como en el pie de la nota estaba escrito _Beca+Chloe._ De nuevo, ni extravagante, ni lujoso, ni caro. Solo perfecto.

– Es…

– Sé que no es nada lujoso ni de ese estilo, pero lo vi cuando me dirigía a comprar los café y pensé en ti. Sé que te habría gustado estar presente cuando lo grabaran…

– Beca, en realidad me encanta – La pelirroja la miro con sinceridad – Es precioso

La morena sonrió – Me alegró de que te haya gustado. Estaba nerviosa, creí que no te gustaría.

– ¿Bromeas? – Sonrió la pelirroja – Me encanta y más porque fuiste tú quien tuvo la idea. Sé que no eres muy del estilo: demostrar amor hacia tu novia – Rió – por lo que me encanta

– Yo solo lo vi y pensé ti – Sonrió la morena besando a la pelirroja en la sien – esta noche estarás fantástica y vas a ganar. Estaré ahí viendo la presentación

La pelirroja sonrió acurrucándose al lado de la morena – Puede que me sienta menos nerviosa ahora. Te amo, Beca

– Y yo te amo a ti, Chlo.

* * *

Miró hacia el cantinero y le sacudió la copa frente al rostro. El hombre le dio una mirada desconfiada antes de tomar la copa y rellenarla con más. Ella sonrió satisfecha cuando al beber sintió un delicioso sabor dulce quemar su garganta. Ella alzó la copa y luego se dio la vuelta para marcarse.

Camino hasta una mesa y se sentó en solitario a beber, espero ahí tranquila mientras fingía distraerse con algo, cuando de pronto alguien se sentó a su derecha. Amy ni siquiera la miro, pero notó que quien estaba a su lado tenía su propia cerveza.

– ¿Quién se supone que eres?

– Fat Amy Winehouse – Respondió con orgullo mientras miraba por la ventana que estaba a su lado – Eso es obvio

Quien estaba a su lado sonrió torcido bebiendo de su cerveza embotellada – ¿Sabes? Me he estado preguntando algo durante un tiempo

– ¿Y es?

– ¿Por qué me invitaste?

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Justamente eso – Dijo la muchacha a su lado antes de beber un trago – Nosotras no somos amigas

Amy torció los labios mientras se preguntaba a sí misma, el duro dilema… ¿su bebida era mejor que la de ella o no? ¿Podía Beca haber encontrado una mejor cerveza que la bebida que el chico cantinero le había dado?

– ¿Cómo que por qué? Porque estabas presente cuando invite a las demás, habría sido descortés no haberte invitado también.

Beca le frunció el ceño antes de resoplar – Dicen por ahí las malas lenguas que tienes algo picante entre las manos.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la australiana. Ella bebió un poco de su copa y luego saboreo el líquido en sus labios con una sonrisa. Ella le respiró hondo y luego tamborileo las manos en la mesa.

– Sabía que vendrías a mí – Dijo con seguridad – Tengo un plan en mente, pero solo es para los más peligrosos y arriesgados

La chica torció los labios – No dejaremos que nadie se enteré, ¿cierto?

– Solo una pequeña broma entre… competencia – Sonrió Amy – Flo, tú y yo. Nadie más tiene que enterarse

– Entonces que así sea – La morena bebió.

En ningún momento se miraron a las caras, para Amy fue un momento bastante tenso y serio, un momento definitivo en que ella y la otra chica estaban en la misma página a punto de cometer traición con sus mejores amigas después de haber prometido algo que sabía desde el inicio que no podía cumplir. Pero quién iba a imaginar que la morena sería quien se le acercara, cuando Flo le dijo hace veinte minutos que Beca quería hablar con ella sobre la cosa picante, se sorprendió y no podía evitar sentirse emocionada ante esto.

Ella sacó un pequeño paquete con el ingrediente secreto de la fórmula que les daría la victoria a las Bellas y lo dejó sobre la mesa, la morena lo tomó en sus manos y luego lo metió en su chaqueta de cuero negra.

– Flo las distraerá y yo te daré la señal para que lo pongas en su comida, con una pizca bastará. Asegúrate de echarlo también sobre la barra de comida, de esa manera nadie podrá culparnos por hacerlo, pensarán que todos los platos eran iguales. Tu misión, si decides aceptarla, puede llevar a las Bellas a una victoria aplastante. Tú decides, Mitchell

La morena le frunció el ceño – No hagamos esto nuevamente.

Amy asintió antes de marcharse y dejar a la morena donde se encontraba. Ella se encontró a sí misma mirándose en un espejo en el baño luego de ponerse su lápiz labial. Vestía con un uniforme precioso y ajustado que si bien la hacía lucir sexy (en sus palabras) también la hacía lucir aburrida. El vestuario era de ejecutiva y evidentemente traía el peinado de Winehouse para poder entrar en su personaje. Le había sorprendido cuando logró pasar una maleta con el vestuario de sus mejores actuaciones: Fat Amy Winehouse, Fat Amy Adams y, por supuesto, Fat Amy Grant. La gente amaba sus actuaciones, ella era la mejor en eso y evidentemente lo haría en el Estado de Hawaii, ella tenía que dejar su huella en este lugar.

Por eso, cuando Aubrey le golpeó la puerta del baño varias veces y le gruñó pidiéndole por decimoquinta vez que se quitara la peluca para que se prepararan para la audición, Amy hizo lo que solo ella podía hacer en una situación como esa: se llevó la peluca consigo y le hizo un espacio en la mesa como si se tratase de una persona más.

Estaban a solo treinta minutos de comenzar lo que ella había declarado como: la competencia del talento. Ella tenía mucho más talento que las chicas de Evermoist y sabía que no había forma de que pudieran perder… con el plan B que estaban preparando.

Por desgracia, cuando la cabeza roja descubrió lo que su novia está tratando de hacer y Beca la delató a ella, todo se vino abajo. Las chicas se Evermoist se burlaron de ellas diciendo que si no podían ganar sin hacer trampa, no eran realmente buenas, pero Fat Amy sabía que eso no era cierto. Habían perdido todo un día ensayando e iba a demostrar que eran mejores.

Así que ella cantó. Cantó con todo el talento que tenía e incluso hizo algunas cosas sobre el escenario que harían que Aubrey perdiera los nervios cuando se encontraran abajo, pero sabía que valió la pena cuando la gente comenzó a gritar su nombre luego de aquel gran espectáculo. Ella se sentía satisfecha y Evermoist no dejaba de sonreír con superioridad.

– Podemos mejorarlo – Dijo Calamity y Fat Amy se contuvo para no golpear su cara. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver a la pelirroja regañar a la morena por lo que había intentado hacer y ella ni siquiera se preocupo por haberla metido en problemas, después de todo, la idea fue de ella, no suya.

Si Evermoist ganaba, Fat Amy no quería estar ahí cerca para tener que grabar ese vídeo. Ella era muy talentosa y muy conocida como para grabar un vídeo como ese, así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: correr horizontalmente.

Con su peluca en la cabeza y con su carne falso en su bolsillo, diviso lo que parecía ser un pequeño casino junto a la casa central. Ella había oído rumores de eso, solo los mayores de edad podían entrar y definitivamente los mayores de edad tenían el mejor alcohol adentro y mucho más fino que la basura que le daban en la casa central. Seguramente era alcohol barato, por eso no tenían reparo en verificar si tenía edad para beber o no. De todos modos, los rumores los había escuchado ese mismo día por la mañana cuando en el desayuno había escuchado hablar a dos hombres sobre las apuestas de la noche anterior. Ella alzó la oreja lo más que pudo para escuchar y luego, con una sonrisa, se decidió a encontrar ese pequeño casino.

Desde lejos no parecía un casino, sino una cabaña más, pero al entrar definitivamente era un lugar al que solo asistirían los mayores de edad. Del otro lado de la puerta había un hombre grande y fortachón que le pidió su cédula de identidad, ella se la entregó con la mejor confianza posible y cuando el hombre intercalo miradas entre ella y el carne le pidió que esperara ahí.

Ella se quedo de pie mientras esperaba a que el hombre volviera. Tenía mucho dinero y estaba lista para ganar el doble. Quizá podía conseguir más días en Hawaii. No estaría nada mal.

El lugar no era grande y tampoco tenía una gran iluminación. Había muchos adultos jugando cartas, apostando, siendo… adultos irresponsables con mucho tiempo libre y mucho dinero que no saben en qué gastar. Justo lo que ella buscaba.

– ¡Señorita Winehouse! – Un hombre se acercó a ella alzando las manos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Amy le estrechó la mano al hombre cuando éste se la extendió – ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Desde luego no esperaba su presencia

Amy alzó una ceja confundida. Si lo recordaba bien, Amy Winehouse estaba… Oh… este hombre no lo sabía.

– Pues vine… a vacacionar – Dijo Amy con confianza repentina – ¿Y usted es?

– Clarence, Clarence Fills, y este… – Alzó las manos a su alrededor – es El Royal. El mejor lugar para pasar el tiempo. Pero digamos, usted, que hace una mujer de su categoría en un insignificante hotel como éste

– Ah, solo… intento que no me descubran – Amy sonrió antes de susurrar – hay que guardarlas apariencias

Le dio un guiño al hombre y luego se enderezó. Él asintió con sorpresa antes de voltearse a mirar lo que le rodeaba, luego volvió a mirarla a ella con una sonrisa y le devolvió la mirada.

– ¿Quisiera usted… cantar para nosotros?

Amy alzó una ceja con sorpresa, nuevamente y luego sonrió. Tenía la oportunidad que había estado deseando, enseñarle a los viejos que su talento no tiene igual. Ella se encogió de hombros intentando parecer desinteresada y luego se dejó guiar hacia un pequeño escenario en donde había un pequeño micrófono, un pianista y un guitarrista. Ella sonrió agarrando el micrófono, un sonido estridente hizo que todos se cubrieran los oídos y ella alzó la mirada con una gran sonrisa.

– Que hay gente, esta es Fat Amy Winehouse y hoy cantaré una de mis canciones favoritas – Ella dijo con una sonrisa amplia – y luego de cantar, pienos apostar en el blackjack así que estén preparados para que les quite su dinero, chicos

La gente la miraba extrañados, como si fuese una especie de broma de mal gusto, pero el tal Clarence parecía encantado con su "broma" (que no lo era). Amy acercó su boca al micrófono.

– Esto es Back to black.

El pianista comenzó a tocar al son de una melodía suave y delicada, ella comenzó a cantar mostrándose exageradamente sexy y misteriosa, provocando que la gente la apuntara o susurrara entre ellos, pero Amy no les prestaba atención, ella seguía cantando. La música llenaba sus oídos de una manera que cuando canto con las Bellas minutos atrás había parecido un chiste, ahora era música real: ella interpretando a una gran cantante (que decía ser peor que ella, desde luego Fat Amy Winehouse era lo de hoy). Seguía centrada en su propia canción, en exagerar su voz, que apenas notó que un hombre vestido de traje y bien peinado, sexy a la vista de Fat Amy, se acercó hacia el vejete de Clarence y le enseñó algo desde su celular. El hombre, Clarence, borró su sonrisa de golpe mientras miraba en dirección de ella.

Canto tres canciones más después de Back to black y en todo momento ella se sentía como la única estrella en el cielo. Clarence la miraba con el ceño fruncido, de vez en cuando parecía satisfecho con ella cantando, pero en su mayoría del tiempo se mantenía molesto por algo.

Cuando la canción termino, Fat Amy bajó del escenario lista para dirigirse a apostar su dinero cuando fue detenida por dos hombres de smokin. Ella alzó las manos con una sonrisa.

– Wow, chicos, si quieren un autógrafo tendrán que esperar. Cantar hace que se me seque la garganta y necesito descansar. ¿Qué pasa con esas caras?

– Disculpe, señorita Winehouse – Clarence se acercó saliendo de entre los dos hombres quedando él en medio – Quisiera explicarme algo, porque estoy confundido

– Es la edad amigo – Amy dijo bruscamente – No puedes contra ella

El hombre no sonrió – ¿Me puede decir quién es esta chica? – Él chasqueo los dedos y uno de sus hombres le enseño una fotografía de una muchacha mucho más joven que ella, tatuada, con un pircing cerca del labio y desde luego… la fotografía en blanco y negro. El hombre alzó su celular para que ella pudiera apreciar a la verdadera Amy Winehouse, y supo que estaba en problemas cuando aquel hombre ya sabía la verdad.

– Pues… esa soy yo, obviamente – Amy rió nerviosa – antes de la cirugía…

– ¿Cirugía?

Hubo un silencio. Amy gritó golpeando una silla hacia el suelo y luego comenzó a correr por todo el lugar siendo perseguida por los dos hombres de Clarence. ¿Tan grande era su talento que la iban a forzar a firmar un autógrafo?

* * *

Chloe chilló mientras cubría con sus manos su rostro. No podía creer que de verdad había grabado ese vídeo. Ahora toda la internet podía verla a ella diciendo que odiaba el a capella. Se sentía asquerosa y sucia, cómo era posible que pudiera arruinar algo que tanto amaba con una simple presentación. Ella no lo sabía.

Alzó la mirada hacia donde Aubrey parecía que iba a vomitar. Se estremeció y luego por el rabillo del ojo vio a Beca hablar con las chicas de Evermoist. Una pare de ella aún estaba enfadada con la morena por intentar hacer trampas, ni siquiera podía creer que fuera capaz de considerarlo. Rodó los ojos abrazandose a sí misma y luego se fijo en sus amigas.

– ¿Alguien ha visto a Fat Amy?

– Ni siquiera grabo el vídeo – Stacie dijo indignada.

– ¡Chicas! – Aubrey gruñó – ¿Simplemente vamos a ignorar lo que sucedió? Ella se salió de la coreografía y perdimos por su culpa

– Definitivamente no fue culpa de ella – Chloe murmuró. Sabía desde que Amy le dijo de la competencia que no tendrían ninguna oportunidad si usaban las canciones que Aubrey había escogido. Ella ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué había aceptado esa mañana a hacerlo de esa manera.

Estaba cansada. Ni siquiera quería quedarse en el luau/fiesta/evento… ¡Como quiera llamarse! Solo quería volver a su habitación, quitarse ese asqueroso traje que Aubrey les había obligado a comprar esa mañana y meterse en la ducha para quitarse el olor a perdedora de encima.

Cuando Beca termino de hablar con las chicas de Evermoist, ella se acerco al grupo resoplando y metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Se veía cansada, algo raro porque lo único que había hecho la morena fue vestirse de negro e intentar poner el pimiento más picante de todos en la comida de las chicas de Evermoist y nada más (eso en vano, claro porque fue atrapada antes de lograrlo).

– ¿Y bien? – Jessica fue la primera en preguntar, con algo de esperanza en su voz.

Beca asintió mientras alzaba una memoria sd que había sacado de su bolsillo – Tengo los vídeos y ellas no tienen copia. Puedes agredecerlo luego, Posen – Lanzó la memoria hacia las manos de Aubrey quien no solo lo atrapo en el aire sino que bufó.

– Algo tenías que hacer luego de intentar envenenarlas.

– La gente no se muere por comer picante – Beca dijo molesta.

– ¿Cómo conseguiste los vídeos? – Chloe preguntó con sorpresa. La morena no se veía feliz.

Ella desvió la mirada resoplando y luego se encogió de hombros – Les enseñe un par de canciones y les prometí hacerle arreglos a las suyas con tal que me dieran los vídeos y que no publicaran ninguno. Aceptaron enseguida, luego de haber escuchado las canciones que he hecho

– Dios, eres increíble – Emily la abrazó y Beca se tensó.

Chloe hizo una mueca mientras la morena se acercaba. Las dos chicas se alejaron un poco del grupo.

– ¿Sigues molesta?

– Aun no puedo creer que no confiaras en mí.

– Confió en ti – Beca murmuró – pero las canciones eran malas y el ensayo aburrido. Yo me quede dormida en la arena y puedo corroborarlo porque aún tengo arena en mi cabello.

Chloe resopló – Gracias por evitar que subieran esos vídeos. Habría muerto si se esparcían por todo internet. Ya fue vergonzoso grabarlos.

Beca sonrió ligeramente – ¿Significa que ya no estoy en problemas?

Chloe rió – Significa que sigues en problemas… – Se acercó a la morena – pero gracias

Beca sonrió mientras la pelirroja la rodeaba por la cintura con sus brazos. Debería sentirse molesta con ella, pero Beca siempre encontraba la manera de voltear las cosas para parecer la inocente y no culpable. A Chloe le molestaba, pero al mismo tiempo le encantaba esa parte de la morena que siempre se preocupaba por sus intereses. Beca era capaz de bajar el sol y las estrellas solo para verla sonreír y no verla afligida por algo. A veces Chloe se sentía mal porque sentía que la tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano, pero en la mayoría del tiempo amaba ese lado de Beca. Ese lado y cualquier otro lado que ella tuviera e intentara ocultar de los demás.

– ¡CORRAN HORIZONTALMENTE!

Frunció el ceño separándose de Beca y ambas chicas voltearon a ver hacia unas cabañas donde parecía que Amy salía corriendo agitando los brazos hacia los lados y descalza (a saber dónde estaban sus zapatos) seguida por dos hombres en trajes finos y elegantes. La australiana traía su peluca en su cabeza y por lo rara que era la situación, Chloe supo que había hecho algo de lo que se iban a arrepentir.

Continuara…

* * *

Y aquí el siguiente capítulo de Sobrevivientes Aéreos. Espero que les haya gustado y digamos y comenza lo... raro y riesgozo. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Dejen sus comentarios contando que les pareció.


	12. A caminar sobre un volcán

_**Resumen:**_ _Tres meses tras el accidente, Beca Mitchell intenta seguir adelante con su vida queriendo enterrar los recuerdos del pasado, pero todo se vuelve de cabeza cuando las personas que menos quería ver vuelven a su vida queriendo formar parte de ella. Con una nueva isla esperando a ser descubierta por sus ojos, Beca sabe que aceptar la idea de Amy de tener vacaciones en hawaii era una mala idea desde el comienzo._

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect es una comedia musical dirigida por Jason Moore y escrita por KayCannon con la producción de Elizabeth Banks. También basada en el libro corto de Mickey Rapkins

* * *

~ Sobrevivientes Aéreos II ~

Día 145:  
A caminar sobre el volcán

Aubrey se cruzó de brazos mientras resoplaba mirando la tierra bajo sus pies. Vestía en ese momento con una camisa rosada de mangas cortas y unos shorts de color arena. Ella cargaba en su espalda con una gran mochila mientras intentaba alejar sus pensamientos de Fat Amy. Si quisiera matarla, ya lo habría hecho, lo que en realidad es raro porque ella quería matarla, pero no podía hacerlo porque en el momento en que lo intento fue aplastada por cinco chicas que se le habían lanzado encima para evitar.

Intercambio una mirada con su mejor amiga, quien vestía con una camiseta sin mangas de color rosada y otra de color celeste debajo, unos shorts y unos zapatos. La pelirroja alzó una ceja antes de sacudir la cabeza mientras se frotaba la frente con su mano derecha.

– Pudo ser peor – De pronto Fat Amy dijo y todas las Bellas la miraron con unos rostros molestos que dejaban en claro que querían matarla. La australiana hizo una mueca mientras desviaba la mirada.

– No puedo creer que ahora tendremos que pasar nuestras vacaciones haciendo esto – Ashley murmuró.

– ¿Por qué simplemente no pagaste los daños? – Emily miró a Fat Amy con intriga.

La muchacha vestía con una camiseta a cuadros abierta y arremangada, unos shorts y su cabello estaba atado en dos trenzas.

Amy miró a la chica algo indignada, se apuntó a sí misma con una mano – Por dios, Emily, yo fui quien dio un espectáculo. Ellos debieron pagarme a mí, no yo a ellos.

– Bueno, por culpa de tu espectáculo ahora tenemos que hacer esto – Beca dijo mientras se acercaba a Amy – ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerte pasar por una mujer muerta y romper todo lo que ves a tu paso?

– Pues, fue para que veas lo brillante que soy – Dijo Fat Amy con una sonrisa.

Aubrey volvió a gruñir mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Durante el día anterior no habían dejado de suceder cosas malas, pero la que reventó el globo fue sin duda cuando vieron a Amy correr lejos de unos guardias. Cuando se acercaron a ver que estaba sucediendo descubrieron que ella había destrozado un lugar que costaba más de quinientos millones. Según las cuentas en la cabeza de Aubrey, ella no tenía como pagar todo ese dinero ni siquiera con la cuenta de ahorro que tenía, sin embargo podía pagar con todo lo que tenía y además cantando gratis, pero la chica se negó a ser manipulada por esos hombres y como una especie de castigo… o las echarían del hotel, todas las Bellas (más Beca) se vieron envuelta en lo que podrían considerar el peor juego de la vida.

El hombre se quejó de las chicas y acordaron que la única forma de pagar y salir ilesas (por alguna razón él se reía cuando decía eso) era entrando a un programa llamado Extremo y Alocado, que definitivamente el nombre hacía que Aubrey temblase. Él no les dio opción. Era eso, pagar el dinero o largarse del hotel. En el peor de los casos estarían durmiendo en las calles. Como sea, cuando Aubrey estaba por declinar y recordarle al hombre que el problema era de Fat Amy, la australiana las metió a todas en el mismo problema recordándoles que ella estaba pagando el viaje.

– Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto – Chloe dijo preocupada mientras miraba a Aubrey – ¿No hay nada que puedas hacer para sacarnos de aquí?

– Busque en la internet y descubrí que Clarence Fills es el director de un reallity show de supervivencia en el cual… nadie sobrevive – Aubrey gruñó – Tal parece ser que es muy popular aquí en Hawaii

– ¿Puedes sacarnos de esta o no? – Beca gruñó.

Aubrey frunció el ceño mirando hacia la morena y luego respiré hondo – Pues no, porque aparentemente todo el equipo que Fat Amy destruyo cuesta millones que no tiene. Revise el contrato que firmamos y no hay nada que pueda sacarnos de este. Así que… sabemos que es culpa de Fat Amy. El lado bueno es que si logramos ganar en las tres competencias el primer premio se divide en tres opciones: Dinero, un SPA gratuito por toda una semana o una casa propia en Hawaii, junto a la playa.

– Suena bien todo eso – Dijo Chloe con una sonrisa – pero gracias a Amy nosotras no recibimos premios

– Por el contrario – Aubrey sonrió – Revise el contrato y nosotras pagamos los daños de Amy al concursar, es decir que si ganamos tenemos derecho a cualquiera de los premios. El problema más grande es que nadie ha ganado porque a pesar de ser solo tres competencias son peligrosas. Por cierto, el hospital no lo paga Fills.

– Vamos a morir entonces – Beca dijo despreocupada. Estaba sentada en una roca. Traía puesto unos shorts y un poleron burdeo que le quedaba algo grande. La muchacha traía el cabello suelo y unos auriculares colgando de su cuello.

– Vamos, es supervivencia – Fat Amy dijo con calma – Podemos hacer esto con los ojos cerrados

– Creo que te confundes – Beca se puso en pie caminando hacia Amy – La isla no tiene nada que ver con lo de ahora

– Relajate, Shawshank, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?

– No hagas esa pregunta. Siempre que la haces todo termina mal.

– Ella tiene razón.

Hubo un silencio mientras todas las miradas caían en Aubrey quien fruncía el ceño confundida por haberle dado la razón a la morena. El silencio incomodo fue roto debido a que alguien se Fills se acercó hacia donde estaban ellas.

Sus hombres cargaban con una bolsa que dejaron en el suelo mientras miraban a las chicas.

– Bellas, bienvenidas a Extremo y Alocado. Hoy comienza su viaje para… pagar los daños en mi casino – Clarence Fills dijo con una expresión molesta hacia Fat Amy.

– Pfff, ¿llamas casino a esa basura? He ido a casinos más grandes que ese.

– Cierra la boca – Flo le dio un golpe a la australiana.

– En fin – Él opto por ignorarla – Supongo que habrán leído su contrato para saber de qué va a tratar todo esto. Tenemos tres competencias que serán filmadas por el equipo de cámaras dirigido por Jhonny. Las cámaras estarán sobre ustedes en todo momento, salvo cuando la competencia se encuentre en descanso, es decir mientras realicen las pruebas no podrán esconder nada, cuando estén en su cabaña o hayan salido podrán estar en privacidad. Cada competencia tiene un total de 20 puntos y para ganar necesitan 60. Para poder pasar a la segunda, deben completar la primera y encontrar un cofre con un sobre que les dará la pista hacia su segunda y tercera prueba. Todo lo que necesitan está en la bolsa. Su trabajo, señoritas, será subir a la cima del volcán y dejar la bandera – Chasqueó los dedos y uno de sus hombres planto una vara en la arena con una pequeña bandera que tenía las letras EA entrelazadas en un fondo rojo – al otro lado. Una vez que la hayan dejado, pueden recoger el baúl con el siguiente desafío y eso es todo

– ¿Eso es todo? – Amy se burló – Puedo hacerlo con los ojos cerrados

Fills alzó una ceja intrigado mientras miraba a la australiana. Chasqueo los dedos luego sonrió.

– Buena idea. Tienen dos días para realizar el desafío y toda ayuda externa hará que las descalifiquen. Pueden pedir indicaciones, pero hasta ahí no más. Las cámaras las seguirán en todo momento y mañana a las diez de la noche pueden ver el programa con edición. Estará genial. Por cierto, ¿olvide mencionar que este volcán está activo?

– ¿Qué? – Aubrey abrió los ojos con temor y sorpresa.

– Meh, no es nada de otro mundo, no han hecho erupción en muchos años y no lo harán ahora, pero deben saber que cualquier daño que reciban no será pagado por mi equipo, no después de los daños que ella causo – Apuntó a Amy – Sin embargo, debemos discutir sobre el premio. He removido el dinero de la lista, debido a los daños que la chica causo, así que si logran pasar las tres pruebas solo pueden elegir entre un SPA gratuito por una semana o la casa en la playa.

Aubrey abrió la boca para reclamar, pero el hombre mayor la detuvo – Sé lo que dice el contrato, pero no olvidemos la verdadera razón por la que están aquí. Porque su amiga destruyo mi lugar y porque no conseguí a nadie para el programa de esta semana.

– Esto no es justo – Aubrey murmuró mientras Amy le daba palmaditas en la espalda en un intento de reconfortar a la chica.

– Relájense, no puede ser tan malo – Amy dijo con una sonrisa antes de apuntar al camarógrafo – Hey tú, asegúrate de capturar mi belleza. Una sola toma en la que me vea mal y haré que te despidan

El camarógrafo, un hombre alto de cabello negro y vestido unos jeans y una polera de color azul asintió frenéticamente con miedo. Amy sonrió antes de mirar a los demás.

Luego de unos minutos, Fills se marchó dejando a las once chicas a su suerte listas para iniciar el desafío. En la mente de Aubrey, los engranajes corrían a gran velocidad pensando en cómo escapar de este lio en el que se habían metido. ¿Un volcán activo, lo dice de verdad? Ahora comenzaba a saber por qué todos los participantes estaban lastimados. Ella reviso el equipaje que les habían entregado y encontró cosas básicas: mapa, brújula, linterna, botellas de agua, mantas y barras de granola. El resto, sacos de dormir, abrigos y cualquier cosa que necesiten, debían conseguirlos por su cuenta o bien llevarlos ellas.

Ella le entregó la brújula a Flo para que la guiara. Miró el mapa y el trazo dibujado en este, luego a sus compañeras y a los camarógrafos.

– Está bien, según esto tenemos que ir hacia el norte y comenzar a caminar – Aubrey dijo mirando el mapa – Flo, mantennos en el camino. Debemos llegar hacia la curva del volcán, ahí es cuando debemos doblar hacia el este para seguir el camino. Al parecer el camino hacia el volcán es recto y sencillo

– ¿Y por qué los demás grupos no pudieron lograrlo? – Preguntó Jessica alzando una ceja.

– Eso es lo que vamos averiguar, por lo visto – Aubrey dijo con seriedad.

– Muy bien, Bellas, comiencen a caminar en horizontal porque va a ser la única forma en la que logremos llegar – Amy dijo con un tono alto de voz.

– ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – Aubrey escuchó a Beca detrás de ella murmurarle a Chloe.

– Es curioso, la conocemos desde hace años y aún no sabemos que significa.

Aubrey sonrió divertida mientras pensaba en lo que Chloe había señalado. Años. Realmente había conocido a esas chicas desde hace cinco años y por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo había notado.

Como vuela el tiempo, ¿no?

* * *

Chloe pasó los brazos por sobre su cabeza mientras se ataba el cabello en una coleta. La caminata había sido más dura y agotadora de lo que ella había pensado en un inicio. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo llevaban caminando en línea recta pero desde luego había sido un buen rato. Los camarógrafos se veían casi tan aburridos como ellas, porque seguramente esperaban grabar el lado "spicy" de las chicas durante esta travesía, pero en su lugar se habían mantenido todas en silencio y en sus propios pensamientos.

Ella escuchó con temor las historias de Flo mezcladas con las ideas de Lily y las estupideces de Amy. A veces se preguntaba cómo se convirtieron todas en amigas.

– ¿Esperas una llamada importante? – Se acercó hacia Beca, quien miraba por quinta vez seguida su celular. La muchacha alzó ambas cejas sorprendida mientras guardaba el teléfono.

– Ah, no, no… no lo sé – Se veía confundida – He recibido un par de llamadas de Warren, pero…

– ¿Pero?

La muchacha se lamió los labios incomoda – No he respondido a ninguna.

– Becs…

– Supongo que solo quiere preguntarme si lograremos llegar para la cena con sus padres – Ella se movió incomoda – Le enviaré un mensaje luego

– Becs…

– Estoy bien.

– No, no es así.

– Chloe – La muchacha le dio una sonrisa forzada – estoy bien, lo prometo. Solo cansada de caminar tanto

Chloe rió dándole un empujón – Esto me trae recuerdos. Buenos recuerdos. ¿A ti no?

La muchacha inclinó la cabeza mientras Chloe sonreía. Ella miró hacia el cielo perfectamente despejado, el sol brillando en lo alto y muchos árboles a su alrededor, por lo menos en la parte baja del volcán. Ella había estado despierta desde muy temprano en la madrugada, había tenido que beber de dos tazas de café para calentarse y despertarse, un gran desayuno y haber tenido que soportar unas horas de viaje hasta llegar a ese lugar. En su mayoría estaban rodeados de agua, al menos un costado del volcán y en la parte baja habían algunos árboles. La tierra bajo sus pies mostraba una escases de césped, en su mayoría parecían cenizas. Si antes no era consciente de la locura que estaban por hacer, ahora sí.

Un volcán activo. No sabía cuándo fue la última vez que había hecho erupción, pero podía asegurar que no fue hace muchos años. No era una experta, pero estaba casi segura de que no había sido en ese mismo año y tampoco cien años atrás y mucho menos diez años. El camino que pudo haber seguido la lava de la erupción era definitivo que se dirigía hacia la marea, quizá esa parte era buena, pero ella estaba segura de que si ese volcán elegía ese día para volver a hacer erupción ella temblaría de miedo y no sabría qué hacer.

– Es un recuerdo vago – Beca de pronto habló mientras se lamía los labios – Cuando estábamos en la isla hubo un momento en que para no escuchar las quejas de Aubrey decidí perderme un rato en la selva

Chloe agarró con fuerza las correas de su mochila mientras miraba a Beca intrigada.

Sacudió la cabeza – Todo era tan… pacifico. Calmado. Estaba ese típico aroma a silvestre mezclado con un aroma dulce de las frutas – Ella sonrió – Juro que podía haberme quedado ahí por horas. Días. Meses.

– ¿Dónde instalaste la hamaca?

Beca soltó un bufido – No, más adentro.

Chloe sonrió – Legacy me contó algo, fue tiempo después de que nos rescataron – Sacudió la cabeza – No he querido pensar en ello, pero…

– Te contó que no tenía apuro porque nos rescataran, ¿verdad?

– Sí. Acabas de decirme que podías haberte quedado ahí para toda tu vida y lo recordé. Ella no quería pensar que se trataba de algo malo.

– Una broma.

– Es muy inocente – Chloe sonrió – Pude haberlo creído yo también.

– Soy una gran actriz – Se burló ella.

Chloe rodó los ojos.

– Chicas, ¿alguien sabe si moriremos ahí o no? – Ella alzó la mirada hacia Emily que parecía nerviosa.

– Es una niña – Beca rió ligeramente – ¿Te habría molestado?

– ¿Quedarme toda la vida ahí? No lo sé – Sacudió la cabeza – Pero puedo apostar a que por eso no me lo dijiste, ¿verdad?

Se encogió de hombros – Eso y porque no me lo preguntaste – Beca murmuró – ¿Qué habrías pensado si te lo hubiera dicho?

Beca miró a Chloe con una sonrisa pequeña mientras asentía con la cabeza – No lo sé. Yo sé que solo quería salir de esa isla. Es evidente que teníamos diferentes prioridades.

– Era diferente – Beca murmuró.

– ¿Diferente en qué?

La morena sacudió la cabeza para negarse a responder. Chloe se mordió el labio mientras se preguntaba qué cruzaba por la cabeza de su novia. Había logrado desarrollar una paciencia increíble cuando se trataba de ella, es decir, cualquier otra persona se habría desesperado por los constantes muros pero no ella.

– Por favor no me digas, Aubrey, que nos dirigimos hacia Kilauea.

– Deberías cuidar tu vocabulario – Jessica le susurró al oído. Chloe no aguantó la risa al ver la expresión en el rostro de su novia.

– No es un improperio – Ella dijo entre dientes mientras se detenía – Es uno de los volcanes más peligrosos y mientras más caminamos por este sendero, más notó como los árboles desaparecen y esa montaña de arriba – Ella señaló hacia lo que parecían rocas negras – no son montañas. Es lava. Roca volcánica. Ese volcán hizo erupción hace solo un año atrás

– Bromeas.

– Por supuesto, Chloe, estoy bromeando para que todas nos podamos reír – Beca dijo con enojo. Todas las Bellas estaban de pie detenidas mirándola a ella con sorpresa en su rostro, listas para reír cuando la morena lo notó – ¡NO ESTOY BROMEANDO!

Aubrey frunció el ceño – Dios, ¿dónde aprendes toda basura que sabes?

– Uhm, si hubiera logrado salir contigo – Stacie torció los labios – significaría que tendría a la novia más inteligente del mundo

– Ni lo pienses, Stacie – Chloe dio un paso enfrente.

– Yo _sí_ bromeaba. Puede que toda la inteligencia de Beca sea un imán de atracción, pero me gustan más las rubias – Ella señaló hacia Aubrey discretamente mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la pelirroja.

– Chicas, no estoy bromeando cuando dije que ese volcán es un peligro. Podría hacer erupción hoy mismo. Olvídalo, yo no iré hasta allá solo porque Amy rompió un par de mesas – Ella se volteó hacia Chloe – Nos vamos de aquí

– Vamos, ¿dónde está tu espíritu de aventura? – Chloe dijo sonriendo.

Sabía que tenía que confiar en Beca cuando le decía que el volcán era peligroso, ella misma lo presentía mientras caminaba por las cenizas. Tenía miedo de seguir adelante y claro que ella seguramente se sentiría más cómoda con Beca cerca, pero si la muchacha no planeaba continuar de la aventura no estaba segura de que hacer.

– Es suicidio – Beca dijo entre dientes molesta – Comienzo a entender por qué los demás grupos no lograron continuar. Es peligroso.

– Escucha, para tu información no rompí un par de mesas… rompí un equipo completo de música, un par de mesas, unas estatuas, el collar de una anciana y también…

– ¿Dónde termina tu lista? – Stacie se cruzó de brazos.

– Pues...

– No sigas – Beca murmuró antes de mirar a Aubrey – No puedo ser la única que piensa que esto es una locura

– Yo pensé que eras la valiente – Cynthia Rose dijo con una mueca de decepción.

– No se trata de ser valiente o no, se trata de ser sensata.

– Escucha, Rebeca – Chloe hizo una mueca cuando Beca gimió. Sabía que cuando Aubrey la llamaba por su nombre completo era porque estaba por decir algo que no podía ser contradicho. También sabía que Beca odiaba que la gente usara su nombre completo – No hay nada que podamos hacer. Tenemos que hacer esto o quién sabe qué puede suceder

– ¡Es un volcán en erupción!

– Oye, no viaje toda la madrugada desde el hotel hasta aquí para que nos hagas devolvernos. Plantaremos la bandera y luego volveremos al hotel a dormir y a ducharnos.

– Espero que sea en orden invertido. Quiero ducharme antes que dormir – Stacie dijo mientras sonreía.

– Esto es una locura.

– Becs, quizá no suceda nada – Chloe acarició su brazo – Podemos hacerlo. Todas juntas.

– Esto es una locura – Beca gimió.

– Muévete hobbit.

Beca gimió cuando las chicas siguieron con su camino. Chloe sonrió acercándose a la morena, se paró frente a ella mientras la miraba.

– Hey, todo va a estar bien.

– Es una locura. Deberíamos irnos.

– No nos iremos sin ellas – Chloe dijo – Sé que si pudieras las noquearías todas y las sacarías a la fuerza. Te conozco, no las abandonarías.

– Chlo…

– Escucha, Becs, yo voy a estar bien, ¿sí? Es cierto que tengo miedo, pero te tengo a mi lado y eso me basta para dejar de temer.

– Si algo te sucediera…

– Lo sé – Chloe dijo tomando el rostro de la morena en sus manos – Lo sé, Becs, pero estás aquí y sé que jamás dejarías que algo me sucediera. Ni a mí ni a las chicas.

La morena la miro preocupada.

– Vamos a subir, dejar la tonta bandera y volveremos sanas y salvas. Pasamos un buen tiempo en una isla desolada, Amy tiene razón, podemos hacer esto con los ojos cerrados. ¿Recuerdas cuando caímos por el barranco? Nos protegimos la una a la otra y ahora no va a ser diferente. Eso es lo bueno de estar en una relación, permitir que la confianza en la otra persona te proteja.

– Sigo pensando que es una locura – Beca murmuró – pero está bien, subiré contigo, sin embargo si algo llega a suceder nos vamos de ahí enseguida

– Lo prometo – Chloe sonrió rodeando el cuello de la morena – Si algo sucede, sacamos a las chicas y nos marchamos. La prioridad es la seguridad

Beca asintió picoteando los labios de la pelirroja.

– Confío en ti – Dijo de pronto la pelirroja mirando hacia la morena. Chloe sonrió ligeramente mientras pensaba en esas palabras antes de seguir hablando – Llevamos saliendo cuatro meses y solo en ese tiempo me he dado cuenta de que si hay algo que tienes en tu cabeza es proteger a las personas que te importan. Tu familia, tus amigas –porque sí, sabes bien que las Bellas son tu familia, no me mires así– y yo. Siempre me cuidas y me pones primero, por eso sé que no importa dónde estemos, siempre vamos a estar a salvo

– ¿Y si… y si no puedo protegerte?

– Yo te protegeré a ti. No lo olvides. Esta es una relación de dos personas, no una – La voz de Chloe era suave. La morena le sonrió causando que la chica sonriera aún más – Vamos. A subir el volcán más peligroso del mundo.

– En realidad es el más activo, pero sí, es casi lo mismo.

Chloe rió besando los labios de la morena. Entrelazo sus dedos con ella y luego comenzaron a caminar hacia las chicas, las cuales ya le llevaban una ventaja considerable. Tenían mucho que caminar antes de llegar hacia su destino.

Continuará…

* * *

Creo que ya es momento de que hagamos la pausa que todo el mundo había estado esperando con temor: un capítulo por semana! Lamento no haber podido actualizar últimamente, pero lo cierto es que de pronto me he quedado sin tiempo, juro que si lo hubiera sabido no habría subido este fics a inicio de año sino cuando tuviera el tiempo de regreso, pero está es la cosa... estoy ejerciendo mi práctica universitaria, por lo tanto no tengo tiempo, literal, paso 11 horas en la universidad y llego solo a dormir a mi casa o comer, por lo tanto no he tenido tiempo para escribir, de hecho este capítulo es el tope, no tengo más escritos así que es momento de actualizar una vez por semana. Lo he pensado (de hecho no solo, solo he buscado un día al azar en que no tenga que trabajar) y actualizaré todos los días sábado, la vrd es que creo que los sábados están bien o incluso los domingos, pero creo que los sábados están mejor. La cosa es sencilla, vamos a probar la próxima semana, porque para esta no tengo capítulo, y si la actualización se ve bien el sábado de la otra semana... lo dejaremos así. ¿Se entiende? No? yo me entiendo, descuiden.

Nuevamente lamento todo e incluso lamento si este capítulo tiene errores, no tuve tiempo de releerlo antes de subirlo así que... lo siento. No hay más que decir, nos veremos el próximo sábado, no esta semana sino la otra.

\- Guest: Lo de horizontalmente fue mi error, es vrd,pero fue porque cuando revise en la película para ver si lo estaba escribiendo bien solo vi la escena del entrenamiento y no cuando rompió la ventana con el trofeo, por lo tanto no me di cuenta de que estaban al revés, Amy dice horizontal refiriéndose a vertical; y vertical refiriéndose a horizontal. De momento no lo arreglaré, quizá el fin de semana que viene lo haga. Gracias por resaltarlo porque de lo contrario no me habría dado cuenta nunca.

Eso es todo, espero sus comentarios.


End file.
